Is it worth it
by Mikaza1498
Summary: Everything is falling apart. Percy seems to have no choice but to start a rebellion. A war. And everyone around him agrees, especially after they learn their one and only hope stacked against them. But When it's all put into perspective, is a war, hundreds of people dead, hurting one of your best friends, and more stress than a normal person can bare... Is it really worth it?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi.**

 **WELCOME TO MY SECOND STORY!**

 **I hope you enjoy and if you haven't, read the first story because then this may not make any sense.**

 **I hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer- Gods these things. Why am I doing these things again? Okay. I don't own this stories characters. I just own the plot line.**

 **ANOUMCMENT- I'm getting a new set of POVs. The only ones that will be staying one-hundred percent is Percys, Annabeths, Malcolm. The rest no idea yet.**

 **POV-Annabeth**

"Hello!" I scream. "I'm not supposed to be in here!" I've been in this cell for hours and I don't know why.

I woke up and here I am, I've made the conclusion that I've been in here for a while but I don't remember why. And that annoying guy— Austin, I think, isn't helping.

"Annabeth they aren't coming!" The guy, Austin, yells at me. "Not until they know that whatever the heck they gave you actually worked. Or until they know your not playing some sort of trick on them. Please tell me your tricking them." I roll my eyes. Told you he is annoying. He keeps saying I know him, even though I've never met him.

"Annabeth you need to snap out of it." Austin begs. I roll my eyes again. He also keeps repeating that. He keeps telling me to try and remember. Remember what? All I know is, I went to sleep and here I am. I'm supposed to be on a cargo ship heading to see my brother Malcolm. But Austin keeps saying that it already happened. I think I would remember if that happened.

"Annabeth, don't you remember, uhh... Tyson!" Austin yells. He keeps yelling random names and describing them. I have met Piper though but she was kidnapped by a heartless pirate, the same one that destroyed my brothers soul. I haven't seen her in years because of him.

"I don't know anyone named Tyson!" I scream. "Guards! Please come and get me out of here! I don't know what I did!" I hear Austin scream in frustration.

"Well that's it." Austin laughs. "You're going to forget everything permanently and go back to believing a lie and everyone is going to go back to square one and we're going to have to start a war..." I frown. Why does that sound familiar. The part about a war. What war? And what lie am I going to believe.

I hear somethjng that comes in the direction of Austin cell. (I can't see him but he can see me.) It sounds like he's... crying? "You're going to break Percy heart. You know that right?" I blink a few times and think. Who's Percy? Why does that name sound familiar?

"I don't know who that is." I state back. "Who's Percy?" Now I don't hear anything. I hear shuffling and a clank of metal against stone.

"Percy! Your boyfriend!" Austin yells back desperately. "Come on you have to remember him! You did all the other times! Annabeth your scaring me, snap out of it!" I frown and try and think hard. Since when do I have a boyfriend?

Think, Annabeth. Think, Percy. Percy, percy, percy, percy? Percy Jackson? Perseus Jackson! Oh, _him_. I start laughing.

"You really think I'd date a heartless pirate!" I scream. I hear noises and banging.

"that's it, we're doomed." I barley hear Austin whisper in defeat. I roll my eyes and go on banging the bars and yelling to get out.

But I keep thinking about what Austin said. I remembered him all the other times? My boyfriend? Perseus?

 _For the love of Zeus! It's Percy! He doesn't like being called Perseys_!

I try and remember whatever Austin wants to remember. Percy? Percy? Percy? Percy?

A small imagine comes to my head. It's someone's bare back. I shiver when I remember the long white scars on it.

"Did Percy?— have scars on his back." I ask. The image starts to move and a shirt starts to cover the back and the person turns around. He has black hair, it's long and messy, he has tanned skin and he has strong muscled arms. I ask Austin if Percy is all that I see in this image. Austin won't say anything, though.

But before I could go any father the image disappears. It's replaced by something horrifying. It's the same guy, maybe Percy?— he has his head in a pillow sobbing his eyes out. A different memory comes, it's the same thing but he's sobbing into my shoulder, gripping me like I'm his last hope.

Then it's the same guy, he's laying down on his stomach. A pool of blood next to him, surrounded by wooden boxes.

My heart rate picks up as memories start to slowly come back. I woke up in a dark room, with a window looking out at a distorted look city and Percy sleeping on the floor next to me. The same guy putting on a pirate looking hat. It keeps going like miniature plays. They all seem to have this one guy in all of them. Till it gets to one, I'm tied up and so is a lot of other people around me. There are people around us untied. They all look familiar.

But one stands out. It's the guy, he is staring at me like I'm a goddess. Not in the way that I'm pretty or he's head over heels, in a way that I'm very rare and that he's the just the person he needs.

What makes my heart stop in my real self is when my past self looks at his eyes. Sea green, beautiful sea green with the colors rolling around and moving like wave in the sea.

I blink a few times as all my memories comes racing back. Percy. The ship. That stupid Doctor!

"Austin!" I yell to the bars. "I remember. Percy has sea green eyes. The ship! The doctor! I remember!" I hear Austin yell a yes.

"Annabeth I thought you'd never snap out of it!" He shouts back with pure relief. I hate that doctor, he keeps coming who knows how many times a day or week. He makes me drink something against my will and this happens. I forget everything and it's starting to scare me.

The amount of time I don't remember is getting longer and this time I even forgot who the heck Percy is. It also doesn't help that after each doctor visits and after I remember everything some of the memories I have are getting fuzzier and fuzzier. Last time I had trouble remembering what calypso looked like. And now I'm having trouble remembering Rachel and Frank.

I get up and start pacing my cell. I can't remember Calypso or Rachel or Frank. I just know there names. Arggg, snap out of it Annabeth!

I scream in frustration and a few tears slide down my face. I just can't remember their faces or their voices.

"Austin we need to get out of here!" I yell desperately. I slump against the wall and I start to cry. "Before I forget everything." I whisper to myself.

* * *

I sit down on my bed and look at the stone ceiling.

"The amount of time is getting longer, Austin." I say barley loud enough for him to hear. I had another doctor visit and it took me forever to remember my time on the ship. Now I cant remember Frank, Rachel, calypso, Katie, Juniper at all. Sometimes I question if they even exist. Then I can't remember what, Grover, the Stolls, or Clarrise looks like. And most of my memories are slowly fading or completely gone. The only memories that seem to still be in full affect are all, what I would say, areimportant moments I had with Percy. Who knows how long till they start going away too.

I hear a large door close and I snap back up to prepare for another doctor visit. Not again. Instead I see Luke.

He has a wicked smile on his face. But there are things that wasn't there the last time I saw him. He has a large cut on his neck and bruises line his face. That makes me smile.

"Well look what the cat dragged in." I hear Austin yell with pure disgust. "A dead rat!" Luke glares in Austin cells direction. "Your glares don't scare me Luke! You kind of lose that fear of glares after you meet percy!" Luke growls and looks back at me with that crooked smile.

"Hello Annabeth." He says sweetly. "I'm going to ask you again. Will you marry me." I growl back at him.

"I'd rather marry a stick!" I yell at him. "At least it'd have a heart." Luke shakes his head in disbelief and disgust.

"It's because of Perseus." He mutters. I roll my eyes.

"Unlike you Luke," I growl back. "He is kind and sweet and is the best person in the world. He makes me feel like I'm not an idiot for believing your lies. Yes it's because of him! Of course it's because of him!" Luke shakes his head and that evil smile come onto his face.

"Percy been taken care of Annabeth." He whispers harshly. "You might as well say goodbye to your fantasy." My heart stops. My hands start to shake and I run to the bars.

"What did you do." I ask. Luke smiles then leaves. "Luke! What did you do to him! What did you do! You monster! What did you do!" I hear Luke chuckle and I feel tears running down me face. "What did you do!"

* * *

 **POV- Reyna**

I keep write my letter to Percy as fast as I can. I've been chosen to write to him but I'm nervous. I have to send it to a city, not in Athens and Percy mostly docks in Athens. I don't know when he'll get the letter.

"Reyna," I hear one of my guards say. "The first group of guards and Knights are here." I nod and tell them to send them in. I'm still in Dionysus palace, everyone is but we are staying here for the time being. Dionysus and I have been elected to separate the guards and Knights sense, we know about this type of thing best.

I nervous for Annabeth and Austin. I'm don't know how in the world they'll get out, and I'm scared that Annabeth will forget everything. Brainwash her into believing none of it happened. Most likely Percy already found out and it must be crushing him. He must on end worried about her.

A small knock draws me away from my letter and I yell for whoever it is to come in. A small guard, comes in he looks nervous.

I tell him that everything is okay. He nods and ask me why I was called to him.

"I have a question." I state. "Finish this sentence. We may be pirates..." I motion my hand to him and his eyes light up.

"But we are not evil." He smiles and takes a breath of relief. I nod and tell him to go to Dionysus room. He nods and leaves. Another comes from in and he answers instantly. Another, a girl this time, answers. But after that, most of them look at me weird and some guess. Some don't answer the next question and say they have no idea. I tell them to visit Hestias room. (Who lives with Dionysus) while some snort and say of course.

I tell them to go to the dungeon and look for Hades. They look at me weirdly and nod then leave.

After that round comes and goes I get back to my letter.

That was the first round of the day. We've been doing this for five days now and I never realized how little guards are loyal to Frederick. Most are with Percy. It's amazing.

* * *

 **POV- Percy**

I lay in bed, not really doing anything.

Ever since the last time we saw Luke, and I heard of Annabeths betrayal, the nightmares seem to be getting more frequent and worse. I can't get five minutes of rest without waking up crying anymore. The crew is worried about me and are locking me in my room to rest but it seem everytime I go to sleep, I wake up more tired.

I'm just exhausted and sometimes I wish Annabeth was here. Thalia claims that the next she seems Annabeth, she'll kill her but I don't want that. I just want to know why? Why did she do that, why did she play with my feelings, like Luke did with Thalia.

I hug my pillow close and some tears slip.

Thalia and Jason agree with me. We have to start a rebellion. And force Frederick out of the throne room and Thalia has been writing all the letters to everyone, telling them of what's going on. But the thought is scaring me more than ever. I don't want to hurt anyone, that not what I wanted to do. Especially since I may have to hurt Annabeth, I think if it came down to that, I don't think I could.

Im a mess if you couldn't tell and I'm not really sure if I will be able to get my head back on straight. My mind is in a billion different places and the lack of sleep and the panic is only making it worse.

Even though my heart is beating quickly and my mind is a jumbles mess. My eyes start to droop and I soon fall asleep.

 **That it for know.**

 **I know I'm all over the place and I wouldn't be surprised if you guys are confused. But I don't know. It makes since for everything to be confusing to me. Plus I kind of wanted you guys to see, the how the ships doing, how Annabeth is doing and how the whole separating the guards are going. Don't get used to Reyna because I don't think I'll use her very much after today.**

 **And I'm sorry that it's so short!**

 **I hope you have enjoyed. I understand this is a let down. But it was the only thing I'd thought fit everything. Sorry for any mistakes.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi.**

 **How did. What... I got ten reviews last chapter. Ten! I don't think I'll ever understand you guys.**

 **Reviews.**

 **PoppyOhare-Here you go. Hmm I don't know who your talking about when you say snap out of it.**

 **PicturePerfectMe- I feel the same way. DONT BELIEVE LUKE PERCY! I've fantasized about throwing Luke on a ditch, it was fun. I don't know how this one will top the last, because the last one wasn't very good, neither will this one. Doubt. Don't doubt yourself Kayla. Nope not working. I hate you English teacher inside my head! (Inside joke for myself)**

 **Artemis Izzy-I'm glad you liked it.**

 **DecemberRome-I'm glad**

 **Umimaguestiguess-I have a thing against breaking promises, and when you put up a schedule for updates its promise. Plus even if I did, I have a thing against people who do it then put a stupid little AN saying they are sorry! For not updating. The best apology, is to update! It's not hard people!**

 **Poseidon114-No promises.**

 **Cinder Luna-I'm glad you lied last chapter**

 **Dragonruler000-I'm glad you liked both of my stories. I hope you enjoy**

 **Mickey- Dismyou know Micky is one of my nicknames? Totally off topic but I kept forgetting to bring it up. Anyway. Uhh I'm glad you liked last chapter.**

 **PrincessOfAtlantis101- Wow, you must have really enjoyed my last story. Thank you. I hope you enjoy!**

 **umimaguestiguess- I have a thing against breaking promises.**

 **POV- Annabeth**

I scream in frustration, with tears running down my face at a rapid pace, all the while yelling, "Austin, I can't remember." over and over.

 _Wait, was Austin even on the ship?_

I stop for a few minutes in a absolute panic till I can vaguely remember Austin being there.

The fact that I can barley remember Austin just make me scream louder and cry harder.

"Annabeth, panicking isn't going to help us." I hear Austin say soothingly. "Why don't you stop beating yourself up and use that mind of yours to help us get the heck out of here."

God he sounds like Percy. The thought makes another wave of tears start to fall.

I just about forgot everything. My memories are so vague and nonexistent, that I just might as well not even try to make sense of what's left. I can only clearly remember, Leo, Jason, Will, Nico, and Percy. What they look like anyways. But I'm forgetting there voices. That's my problem, I can't remember what Percy sounds like. Some of my memories of Percy are fuzzy too. I can clearly remember the time Percy told me about his back, the night of his nightmare, and the time he first kissed me. Other than that...

The doctor visits are getting less frequent, and before you say, 'thank the gods,' or something of relief. It's not a good thing. I know the reason why they aren't coming as frequently, it's because the times I completely forget everything has gotten that long.

I'm pretty sure the last (maybe) five times I forgot for days, the last three times it was long enough for the guards to come and see if I was tricking them. The last time was long enough for them to come into the cell and ask questions. They seemed to happy when I was yelling at Austin that I didn't know him and that I wanted him to shut up.

Im so angry with myself. I'm so, so, so frustrated and...

You don't know how frustrating it is to not remember something you know you knew just the day before. You don't know what frustrating it is to know that the more you forget, the closer you get to loosing your best friend and the closer you get to going back to believing a lie and hating all of your family.

I am beating myself up to try and hold on to the few memories that I have left but I just can't! They are getting stripped from me, and I don't know what to do.

I don't know if I've mentioned it but I'm in my bed, rocking back and forth, to try and comfort myself. I try and think of something that Percy would say to try and make me feel less hopeless but I can't think of anything. And the things that I can come up with are so out of character that I just gave up. That's when I realized I couldn't remember what he sounds like.

 _What is happening to me_?

I lay down and bury my face in the rough but... nice pillow.

 _What is happening to me_? Plays over and over in my head to the point where the words, don't sound like words, or English.

I hear Austin say that he won't let me forget everything, but when he said that he sounds like he's trying to convince himself that. Or is praying that he can.

I whimper, sob and sniffle into the pillow but nothing is really helping.

 _Sleep_... I hear myself tell me, but it's in a different voice, one that sounds familiar but I just can't figure out a name. _It works wonders for your head. Trust me, wise girl, it'll help you. I've come up with my best ideas while asleep._

I smile at the familiar voice that I can't put a face to. (I can't remember who gave me that nickname) Whoever it was must have been important, because I find myself falling asleep.

* * *

 _Stupid blackness._

 _Stupid dreams._

 _Stupid whatever the heck this is!_

 _Dont ask how I know this is a dream. It's just a feeling, I think someone told me how to tell. Though I can't remember who or when._

 _Ive pinched myself, I've slapped myself, I've kicked, punched, stomped on my foot and contradictory to popular belief... It didn't work. Why do people say pinching yourself in a dream will wake you up? It's not like you are pinching yourself in the real world._

 _Something soft... fills my ears. It sounds like waves, maybe? (I've forgotten what they sound like) I hear creaking noises and footsteps... well more like stomping._

 _"Percy?" I hear someone say angrily. I bright light fills my eyes and I have to blink a few times to get used to the bright sun._

 _I look down to find myself hovering over a large body of water. I feel like screaming for after a few seconds but nothing comes out... wait sratch that, I can't even open my mouth._

 _I just look back up, even though my heart is beating out of my chest. There is someone looks out over the water, they're on a transport ship. I blink a few times to try and find out who it is. To find out that I know that person, it's Percy. But not Percy._

 _His cheeks are red and puffy, his hair has lost is adorable messiness and now it's just messy, he is staring off into space like he's waiting for something to happen and he's paler than... than... Gaaaaaaa who the heck is pale on the ship, it's right on the tip of my tongue! A few tears brim my eyes but I suck it up, it's okay. I think to myself, that is, until I glimpse at percys eyes._

 _I draw in a harsh breathe once I see them. They are stained red and practically dead. They hold no life or anything, just dead. He blinks a few times and that's how I now he's alive, but that just draws me to the fact that he has multiple bruises cupping his face and that he has big blue/purplish_ _bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in a few weeks._

 _He turns around slightly to see a girl next to him._

 _She has black, short, spiky black hair and sharp lightning blue eyes. She looks so familiar, I can practically hear her name, if only it wasn't so jumbled up and muffled. This time I don't hold back a tear or two._

 _"What do you want?" Percy says, it's not in a rude way, but it's not curious either. It's flat, there's no demand or emotion behind it._

 _"What I want is for you to go to bed!" The girl screams. "You haven't slept in over a week Percy! That isn't healthy! Go to sleep!" Percy shakes his head and looks back over the water._

 _"They've gotten worse... everytime I try, I just wake up more tired. So why bother, at least up here I can be productive." The girls hands ball into fist. I have a feeling you don't want to get her mad, or may the gods be in your favor._

 _But the girl relaxes and puts her hand on Percys shoulder._

 _"I know they aren't helping but you need to sleep. Maybe if you talk about it, you'll feel better?" She says the last part with so much hope, like she was hoping for some familiarity._

 _Percys eyes brim with emotion and tears. I almost want to breathe a sigh of relief, at least I know he isn't completely dead._

 _"I can't..." Percy whispers, trailing off. The girl gets mad again. Fuming._

 _"Percy! Get over her!" She yells. I frown, over... who? "So what!? She betrayed us! So has about a dozen other people, who we thought were are friends! And you have never acted this way with the others! So what's so special about her!?" Percy gulps and his hands twitch. Finally he shrugs._

 _"For the loves of the gods!" The girl yells again. "I told you. I'll kill her next time we see her, for what she did to you. But stop worrying about it!" Percy shakes his head and his eyes turn dead again._

 _"I don't want that. I just want to know why?" He mutters. The girl loses her anger again._

 _"Isn't obvious, for more information. If she got close to you, then you'll gain more information. Remember when you found her in your office on the last day... she had to be looking for more information." I don't know if that helped, because Percys eyes start to rise up with tears again._

 _Who are they talking about? Percy looks longingly at the water, tears flowing softly down his face._

 _"Her and Luke deserve each other." The girl mumbles under her breathe._

 _"I... I... I don't know, Thalia." Percy finally says. I perk up at the name. Thalia was, uh... she was, umm, she helped... Gahhhhhh! I can't remember. "I mean, Luke has lied before. What if this is just a set up? What if... what if he lied about everything." I can hear the soft hope, It makes me smile. I hope whoever he's talking about didn't actually hurt him, or I'll kill her._

 _"Percy, you saw the newspapers, the letters, the ships that keep finding us, the guards that are waiting for us at ports... how do you describe that unless she is giving them information." Thalia says a bit saddened. "I wish it was possible Percy. But you can't change the fact that everyone knows she's going to help Frederick win this war." Percys eyes get a new round of tears. I want so badly to hug him, To be near him, to tell him it'll be okay, even though I'm not sure if that's true or not._

 _"But..." Percy gets cut off._

 _"Oh my gods, Percy!" Thalia says highly annoyed. "She was my friend too. I know you cared about her... I think a lot more than you claim to have Percy. but your not the only one who wishes it weren't true! But at least I have moved on!" Percys eyes instantly stop leaking tears, the cold, dead eyes come back, and he glares at her. Thalia shrinks back at the sight._

 _"Your right." He whispers. "I haven't moved on... Because I can't help but think that I'll have to possibly hurt one of the only people I still feel like I can talk to about anything! I haven't haven't moved on because that means giving up hope that what Luke said was a total lie! I haven't moved on because she was special Thalia!- and I am having a super hard time believing that she just played with my heart string for information!- because everyone knows you can enter my office whenever they want and everything she needs to know about the crew is in my office! And I'm pretty sure she knew that! I'm so sorry Thalia that I just can't give up on my best friend!"_

 _Thalia's eyes are filled with a little bit of fear. Percy shakes his head in disappointment before he looks back at the water again. Thalia regains herself and she glares at the back of his head._

 _"I just don't want to see you get even more hurt Percy." She mutters under her breath. She spins on her heal and start to walk away but she abruptly stops, she looks back and whispers,"Don't come asking for forgiveness when you realize Annabeth was never worth it." Before she start walking away, leaving the unresolved tension._

 _My eyes grow wide at her statement, they were talking about me? I try and come up an explanation but I can't think of anything._

 _Percys eyes start to flow freely with tears, he lets out a single sob and closes his eyes._

 _"She was always worth it." He mumbles so brokenly I can't help but think like his soul is in pieces._

* * *

I jump up on my bed, shaking and tears flowing from my eyes.

What... how... that... Luke.

 _Percys been taken care of_... He told them I'm a traitor, they think I'm giving Frederick information. Someone else is giving them information claiming it to the rest of the world that it's me. Or maybe all the things I forget it stuff I tell the guards when I'm unconscious. Whatever it is, Percy thinks I'm a traitor maybe even Austin and the worst part is... I'm turning into one. With each doctor visit, with each memory I forget I'm going back to being on the wrong side and I'll be a traitor.

 _They've gotten worse_... Oh no. I cover my mouth with my hand to stop myself from screaming. No not those stupid nightmares, no, no, no, what have I done! Percy hasn't slept in over a week because of me. What am I going to do.

"Annabeth," I hear Austin say kind of groggily. "What's wrong?" I didn't realize I've been sobbing loudly, but I just stop caring. Through a great deal of trouble I manage to get out what I saw. Only to get frustrated when I find out that I can barley remember certain parts. Like who the girl was, and what she looked like. I still tell Austin anyway.

"No offense Annabeth," Austins voice tight with worry. "But umm, did that really happen, I mean it can be just a dream." I never thought of it like that... but I had dreams like that before! They were different but they showed parts of Percy life. Like, like, like... I can't remember. But that what I tell Austin.

"Then if that really happened..." Austin trails off. "Oh no."

"And that not the worse part!" I scream. Austin warily asks what I mean. "Do you remember when Luke said, 'Percys been taken care of?'" I ask. I hear Austin say yes.

"He didn't hurt him physically, he didn't kill him or anything! They found out that we were dating and whoever is giving them information knows Percys weaknesses!" I get cut off by Austin.

"They didn't hurt or kill him, they broke him." Austin states for me. "So Percys head isn't on right when this war starts, because the person told them about that. So more people can die or get hurt which will break him more. To the point were he won't..." He trails off. He won't want to do two things. Both actually.

"To the point were he won't want to keep fighting, so he'll surrender." I finish. And to the point he won't want to live anymore. But I don't say that.

"And if all this works. I bet you anything they'll make you queen so you can sentence him. The fact that you'll be married to Luke and assuming that drink they give you actually works, you'll go back to hating him."

"Which will break him even more." I whisper loud enough for Austin to know I cut him off. Tears continue to pore out of my eyes. Why?

"Annabeth..." Austin gets cut off by someone screaming at the top of there lungs.

"Let me see the idiot! I want to kill him!" She curses and screams. He voice is horse, low and scratchy from screaming or crying but either way I see a girl come and she literally gets thrown into the cell across from me. The guards snicker, then leave.

The girl climbs to her feet, eyes blazing with hate, her eyes bright red from crying and cheeks puffy and red.

If she didn't look like that, she'd be kind of pretty. She has long black wavy hair, big brown eyes, she isn't exactly skinny, or thin but it kind of adds to the fact that she look like she can break your neck like a stick. She's average height and has long fingers and big hands.

He hatful eyes land of me, she narrows her eyes.

"You..." She whispers. I gulp and hold up my hands in a way of showing surrender. "What are you doing here. Why are you in a cell. If your here into tricking me, into giving you information the. Your out of luck!" She runs up to the bars and start shaking them.

"Your lucky there two set of bars between us or you'd be dead!" She screams. Not her too.

"Your with Percy?" I ask. The girl hands ball to fist.

"Hey umm who's the new person?!" I hear Austin yell. "I can't see her!" I'm about to ask for the girls name but I see the pure shock and hatred.

"Austin?" The girl asks. Then she starts shaking, with anger. "You stupid idiot! Get your butt out here so I can murder you ten ways to Sunday's! You..." She continues to scream curse word after curse word, all the while crying.

"I hate you! You dumb brick wall!" The girl crys. Austins been trying to get the girl to quiet down but he suddenly stops. The girl start crying loudly.

Why does that sound familiar?

"Annabeth what does she look like?" Austin asks. I frown and describe her. The girl doesn't seem to notice or care.

"You stupid brick wall." The girl keeps repeating over and over. When I'm done the girl keeps repeating what she is saying and Austin is quiet as a statue. An awkward tense silence takes over, with the girl crying and Austin refusing to say anything.

"Danielle." I hear Austin whisper/shout. It hits me who the girl is.

oh shoot.

* * *

 **POV-Malcolm**

I keep going through the newspapers and letters and warrants. Something isn't right. Annabeth would not betray us. I know she wouldn't.

Leo, Nico, Jason, Will, my brothers and of course Percy agree that somethings wrong but the rest... They think we're fighting for a lost cause.

They are all in my room but Percy since he's basically on bed rest till he gets some sleep. But by the way we keep waking up every night(and hear it durning the day) to his screaming and sobbing... Like thats going to happen anytime soon, not without Annabeth.

Will is with us because he says, 'not even my father can act that good, it's just not possible.'

Nico is here because, 'The office is always unlocked, you don't need Percys permission to go in there, let's face it, Annabeth wouldn't fake such a relationship just for information that she can get without. It's like watering an ocean!' **(What I mean by watering an ocean. I mean watering as in, I'm going to go water the plants)**

Jason says, 'It's an option to join the crew or not, and Annabeth joined the crew, let's just say she did betray us, then you would think the joined the crew was for more information. To just instantly give away your plans doesn't make sense. You'd think that she'd wait a few mouths.'

Leo says, 'She looked so sad when she left. Who would be sad to leave your friends, if your just going to end up killing them?'

My brothers, Percy and I don't think she did that because, we know her best.

Annabeth has never acted the way she acted around Percy. Not even with Luke. Whenever she looked at him, she got this tiny light in her eyes and she acts like she has known Percy her whole life and he's her best friend. You can't fake that. Annabeth can't fake that.

But the more I read and look at the pictures the more it pains me to think that we're wrong. I don't know what Fredericks plan are but we can't just give up.

Plus I don't think I can see Percy the way he is another day. He looks so tired and dead. After every nap, when he wakes up, it's like an instant sleeping potion has been given to him and he start to nod off. In seconds he's asleep again. We had to shove the food down his throat and he's just so depressed. I think it's more that just Annabeth, I think it's also something he's not telling us and I know Annabeth will be able to get it out of him.

Rememer when I said we had to shove food down his throat. Keyword had. Because Percy so tired and his stomach hasn't felt like coroperating lately. We have to give him straight vitamins, thank you will, he hasn't really eaten anything in a few days.

Wills been trying about a dozen different sleep potions but they seem to put him to sleep but they won't stop the nightmares. One even put him to sleep and then he couldn't wake up from whatever his nightmare was. Will gave up after that one. He says he'll try to find some ingredients next time we dock but every single dock we try and dock in, Royal guards and knights are there. So we hadn't docked in forever. Okay that's a lie we docked a little bit ago but we were there for less than an one hour before we had to go because of guards.

We are glad, sort of, for all the ships that keep finding us, or else we'd be starving by now. Problem is we can't keep fighting, we all have so many bruises and cuts, we can't keep going like this.

We are heading to New Rome because we don't know what else to do. And they have good healers so we are hoping they have something for Percy.

The fact that Percy is doing so poorly is scaring everyone. We need Annabeth, whether the others agree with it or not.

"Found anything?" Nico asks. He's reading some of the letters from towns.

"No." We all say at the same time. A tense silence comes over everyone.

"Has anyone found it weird that Annabeth and Luke are supposed to be engaged when there isn't a single picture of them together." Leo says suddenly. Everyone stops and looks up at him.

"What?" Will says.

"And Annabeth doesn't have any bruises on her arms in the pictures." Leo keeps going ignoring us, he sound nonchalant, like he doesn't fully understand what he's saying. He has the picture where Annabeth and Luke were announced to be engaged. "And gods knows she had a lot of those. Did you know Annabeth and Luke were supposed to be married a few week ago but they pushed back the date for some unknown reason." He says holding up another newspaper, one that we got in a town a few days ago.

I grab both newspapers, to Leo's protest, and I look at the pictures closely.

"Leo keep talking!" Nico says desperately.

"Uhhhhh okay." Leo says hesitantly. "Im not the only one who thinks it weird right? Ohh plus Annabeth hasn't made a public appearance in like forever! Don't you think that weird too. Wouldn't they be like showing her off, 'Everyone your princess has returned!' Oh there was an emergency Royal court meeting weirdly one day too! And there hasn't been one since, I mean we did tell the kingdoms we are at war now, but this was before we knew about Annabeth. So they didn't know! I just think it's weird! I wonder..."

"Leo how long have youve been thinking this!" Bobby yells. Leo blinks a few times. I continue to look at the picture, what did Leo see that I didn't.

"Uhh a week maybe?" Leo guesses. I'm going to kill him.

"Leo why didn't you say anything!" Mathew stretches.

"uhh, I thought you knew. It's kind of obvious."

"Obviously not!" Jason yells at him.

"Typical! It's Leo of all people who's outsmarts all of us." Nico grumbles. I gasp a little once I see what Leo must have saw.

The picture is Luke and Annabeth standing next to each other. The obvious is Annabeth doesn't have any bruises or scars or anything but the picture... It's just two pictures cut and placed next to each other. But they but it so perfectly it's hard to tell. And the picture of Annabeth is mouths old. I was the person standing next to her but I was cut out. Gods I'm so stupid!

I think of what Leo said. Something happened to Annabeth, the question is what?

 **That's it for now.**

 **Winter break is awesome don't you think? More time for me to write! And update!**

 **Ill just do it whenever I'm done with a chapter! Sooooooo, I'll be random again. But I will definitely update every Saturday or Sunday.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed!**

 **Im actually quite proud of this one... I think I jinxed it...**

 **Anyway I hope you've liked it.**

 **Ill see you next time**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla**


	3. Chapter 3

POV-Malcolm

"You're not listening to us!" Matthew screams. It's true, not a single one of them are. The majority of the crew rolls there eyes, shakes there head, sighs or does a combination.

About four days ago, while Will and I were checking on Percy and giving him his vitamins, we managed to keep him up long enough to tell him the evidence that Annabeth wasn't a traitor. We told him that she wasn't a traitor, basically. Percy smiled for the first time in weeks.

I was hoping that by telling Percy this, his nightmares would reduce, get better or stop, but they haven't. In fact, everyone agrees they've gotten only worse, much, much, much worse. And I'll never forget how his eyes seemed to go from happy and calm, to fearful and panicked so quickly. It just proved my theory that Percy nightmares and panic attacks have absolutely nothing to do with Annabeth.

Maybe some of them, but Percy always got nightmares after we found out there was a traitor and Annabeth was his girlfriend it was bound to be a little worse than normal. But the fact that Percy nightmares are at there worse has nothing to do with Annabeth.

Percy is bad, last time Will check him he came out not looking so good. He hasn't said exactly why but whatever it is, it's bad.

Percy is deadly pale, I wouldn't be surprised if he couldn't be able to walk at this point, his eyes look more dead as each day passes, he's lost weight, a lot of it. He also... you know what, I'm not going into further detail. It's bad, that's it, don't ask, you'll regret it.

Leo told us this morning that we will enter New Rome waters in a day, but we won't make it to Reyna's Palace anytime soon, it'll take two weeks. We all came down to dinner in hopes we can figure something to help Percy out. But it came down to this, is Annabeth a traitor or not.

We've tried to convince the others that Annabeth isn't a traitor and have given them the evidence. But they've basically torn it apart.

Annabeth hasn't made a public appearance in week- An extreme cases of preventing us from killing her, because we have killed all other traitors.

The weird picture cut out thing- to keep the people from seeing the bruises and cuts and scars.

The weird royal court meeting-to tell the other kingdoms of Annabeths appearance.

The fact she can't act- ' _I have been distant from my sister in three years, how do I know that my sister hasn't gotten good with hiding her emotion_.'

The fact that the wedding date was pushed back- all royal weddings get held back. And they take mouths to plan, and they gave the wedding team less than a mouth to prepare.

Yes it put a great dent in our hope but we haven't given up. Plus they aren't listening or even trying to grasp to the sliver of hope that we can help Percy.

"listening to what!?" Clarrise yells. "That Princess hasn't betrayed us when she clearly has! Your delusional!"

"Annabeth is our only hope to help Percy." Will says more strained and forceful than the last times we've fought on this topic. "Even if there is a small piece of hope we got to hold onto it guys." Que eye rolls.

"Our only hope!" Thalia yells. "She started this in the first place! If she didn't play with my cousin then he'd be fine!"

"He's our cousin too you know." Nico spits pointing to himself and Jason. "And so far you haven't even tried to help him!"

"Is everything Okay?" Tyson suddenly interrupts. Everyone snaps their head to the little six year old still eating. He look at us with curious and thoughtful eyes.

"Tyson go to our room." Thalia says. Tyson frowns and look to his friends (Bobby, Mathew)

"It's not that big a deal." Mathew smiles, Tyson nods and quickly leaves.

We've tried to keep Tyson out of our bickering because he's too small to understand, and we don't want him to panic. Once Tyson out the door, it's all out the window though.

"we haven't tried!" Calypso asks disbelieved to Nicos last statement. "We've tried everything! He won't talk to us or anyone for that matter! And all your giving him is false hope." No we haven't told them that we told Percy about Annabeth not betraying us because they will go ballistic. We don't need that.

"Oh my gods! Sunshine hope is all we got! I really don't care if it's false or not it's still hope!" Leo.

"Guys you can't just admit that she really did that. We don't have any full proof evidence..." Jason.

"No evidence! We have letters, it all over the newspapers! Ships can't stop finding us and we can't dock in Athens anymore! Oh we totally don't have full proof evidence!" Thalia.

Ever sense this thing started its more like, Rachel, Clarrise, Calypso, Thalia, Katie, Piper(darn the stubborn girls!) and Travis (for the sole perpose of not getting on his girlfriends bad side) thinks one hundred percent that Annabeth isn't coming back.

Will, Nico, Bobby, Mathew, Jason, Leo, Me and now Chris (he was scared of Clarrise apparently) think that Annabeth didn't betray us at all.

The rest, are in the middle.

They continue to go at it, with the people who still have yet to pick a side adding an opinion here and there.

It gets to the point were I'm having a horrible headache.

"Shut up!" I finally yell, rubbing my temple. The arguing stops. It must have been the fact that I could hear myself think again because I get an idea. "You're right." I finally say. The other side blinks in surprise while my side gasp.

"You are right." I say slowly.

"Malcolm..." I hear Bobby whisper but I cut him off and give the others a look. Follow my lead.

"We have no hardcore evidence that Annabeth didn't betray us." I tell them. Thalia eyes narrow as if to say, 'what's your game.' "But neither do you." I finish. "We both have very good cases that prove each side is right and the other is wrong." Understanding goes through my side.

"But we aren't here to talk about Annabeth, we're here to talk about Percy." I spit to everyone with a glare. They all sigh or something of that nature and relax. Some mumble 'you're right.' I'm not done yet.

"In the last four or so days would you guys," I say pointing to the other side of the argument. "say that Percys nightmares have gotten worse or better?"

"Worse." They all say at the same time. Oh I hope this works.

"And guess what! We told Percy that Annabeth didn't betray us four days ago." I say pointing to my side. There eyes widen with anger. Some open there mouths no doubt to yell at us. "Stop." I yell, cutting them all off.

"If Percys nightmare were about Annabeth betraying us don't you think they'd be getting better!?" I ask. There faces drop. It becomes quiet. All of them thinking about what I just said. "Maybe it does have a little to do with her. But so far, telling Percy that she's not a traitor has only made it worse." Thalia regains herself and glares at us.

"Malcolm, I know your intentions are good. I know it has nothing to do with Annabeth, but gods your an idiot! If Percy found out that Annabeth did, one hundred percent betray us later than it will just kill him!" Thalia screams.

"Gods Thalia!" Will screams at the top of his lungs. He points to the of above us. "Percy is _literally_ _dying_ from sleep deprivation, dehydration and malnourishment and none of you are excepting the fact that we have no idea what we're doing!" It takes everyone a couple seconds to fully process what Will said.

Percy dying. Everyone's eyes widen at Wills words, everyone becomes pale and starts to shake. My heart is in my throat,

Will seems to finally understand what he said because he stomps his foot and curses a few seconds after we realize what he said.

"What?" Leo whispers. Will slumps in his seat and releases a breath of deep regret.

Will starts off with, "Your body needs food, water and sleep to properly function. First. Percy keeps waking up crying, sobbing which gets rid of the water in his body. So he has to drink massive amounts of water to make sure his body is functioning. But Percy has been to tired to do it himself, so we have to do it for him and it's not enough. He's dehydrated." Will says slowly. "Second, Percy hasn't eaten anything in a really long time. True we've been giving him the vitamins he need to live but the nightmares and lack of proper sleep is using up the vitamins at a ridiculous speed and your body uses the vitamins to stay awake, so that why I had to up the dosage so much. He's malnourished, combine that with being dehydrated, that why Percy has lost so much weight." Will has tears in his eyes.

"Because Percy hasn't gotten a proper sleep in over a mouth, he's physically tired, and his constant nightmares are mentally tiring him. And you need the energy you save up from sleep, to move and stay awake. He's sleep deprived. Add it all, dehydration, malnourishment, sleep deprivation, together..." Will trails off. He sighs again. "that's why his stomach hasnt been coroperating, he physically doesn't have enough energy for his digestive system to work. That why he fall back asleep so quickly. He just doesn't have the energy. It's literally killing him." He mutters he last bit quietly.

 **(Before you say I made this all up for my story, I didn't. You can die from sleep deprivation. Malnourishment, dehydration definitely. Am I going to the total extreme, yes. Do I care. Not really. Is this possible, yes, is it common, no. I don't believe anyone has died from this sort of thing. But again it's possible.)**

"We have no idea what we are doing." Will continues. "We don't know why Percys nightmares are getting worse. We don't know, we just don't know! But you guys have to admit that Annabeth is the only one who has a tiny chance at getting him to finally get some sleep." It's deadly quiet.

Gods I'm glad Tyson isn't down here right now.

"We can't lose Percy!" Juniper screams tears flowing from her eyes. Will shakes his head.

"Add the war." Will adds. Everyones legs just about give out from under them.

The war... The stupid war. God whether Annabeth is a traitor or not, we still have to put up with that dumb war! Everyone knows that Percy is the one who's supposed to be reasonable for this and he's dying.

"That dumb war." I whisper. "God if that wasn't happening right now it would be so much simpler. If you ask me that dumb war br..." I trail off.

The war. He's afraid of the war, 'I don't want a war, it's the last thing I want.' Because he's afraid of people he loves dying. 'All his nightmares our about people he loves dying.' He's afraid of being responsible and being blamed, 'You said, we should have never listened to you! You were saying it was my fault you died.'

His nightmares... the war. We found out about the war at the exact same time we found out about Annabeth.

Oh gods we are so stupid. Gods we should have seen it. Gods, I'm so going to give Annabeth an award for figuring it out in only two mouths. Gods, I'm going to kill myself later. Gods, we have the wrong condition!

"Malcolm you in there?" Someone ask, I don't know who asks, I don't really care. I spin around and forcefully put my hand on wills shoulders.

"Doyouhaveanypotionsforanxiety!?" I shout. Will blinks a few times in shock.

"What?" He asks.

"Do-you-have-any-potions-for-anxiety?!" I ask slower, enough for him to understand but still fast.

"Yeah of course but..."

"What does it look like!" I ask.

"Purple with an 'A' on the cork. But why do you..." That's all I need for me to go sprinting up to Wills room. I get there and start looking threw Wills bag of different potions.

"Purple with an a. Purple with an a." I mumble as I sort threw the dozen upon dozens of tiny bottles. A purple no letter, purple with a D, blue, yellow, purple with a B, green, red, pink, clear, purple with a G, brown, orange, grey, purple with a K, black, yellow, blue, purple with an E, purple no letter, yellow, green, pink, red, purple with a U.

"Malcolm what are you doing!" I hear will shout behind me. Green, clear, brown, gold, purple with a Y. Why are there so many purples! White, white.

"Malcolm step away from the bag and tell me what you think your doing!" Purple no letter, purple with a O. Green more green, Brown, good, yellow, pink red, purple with an A.

"Ah ha!" I cheer, I run out of Wills room and head to Percy room. As soon as I enter his room, I hear Will shout at me but I'm just worried about Percy.

Percy is breathing heavily, his eyebrows scrunched up and his arms lightly thrashing.

"Percy wake up." I whisper shaking him lightly. He start whimpering and whining.

"Malcolm you aren't a doctor, what are you doing." I hear Will sigh behind me.

"You aren't a doctor either!" I shout back at him. I'm not technically lying. He doesn't have a license or any experience, he just has this gift with medicine.

"Fine fair point but what are you doing." Will sighs. I keep shaking Percy.

"Define anxiety." I demand. "Percy wake up, you kelp for brains!" Will doesn't talk for a few minutes, like he's confused.

"Anxiety- a feeling of worry, nervousness, unease, tyically about an imminent event or something with an uncertain outcome. Symptoms include restlessness, excessive worry or fear, trembling, unwanted thoughts, insom..." Will trails off. He got it, good. "Insomnia."

 **(insomnia is basically a medical thing were you can't sleep.)**

percy eyes blink open but only for a second.

"Percy!" I shout. His eyes open again. "It's okay, drink this it'll help you sleep." I whisper. His lips move to form the word sleep and I help the drink to his mouth. He drink it eagerly as soon as the drink is down. Percy blinks his eyes closed. I don't know how long this will start working but It'll have to do.

"He has anxiety." Will whispers, quietly. I shake my head.

"'An uncertain outcome.'" I quote. "And war is never meant to be in your favor." I start to explain what exactly is wrong with Percy and how most likely, Annabeth can further help him.

* * *

 **POV-Annabeth**

"Get off of me!" I scream. The guards pin my legs and arms and head to the ground with no mercy. The doctor smiles evilly as he gets the weird drink ready.

"if I get out of this place, your all dead!" I hear Danielle scream. "Dead I tell you, dead!" Gods bless her kind heart.

"It's okay Annabeth, you'll be fine!" Austin yells. No it's not okay, no I won't be fine. I can't remember anyone. I can barely remember what Percy looks like, I only have one fuzzy memory of me on the ship.

I have to constantly be reminded of things but I just end up forgetting. I can't drink that stuff anymore. I'll forget everything, I'd rather die. I can't do this anymore.

"oh princess, it's okay." The doctor says soothingly. "You'll forget all those horrible memories soon." Tears stream my face.

"Help!" I scream. "Please someone please Help." I beg to the people holding me down. They all roll there eyes.

"Trauma is such a horrible thing, you'll feel better soon." The doctor smiles. I wonder sometimes if he really understands what happened to me, or if he's just going the extra mile in brainwashing. The doctor walks over to me and brings the drink to my mouth. I clamp my mouth closed and scream into my mouth.

"Now don't be like that." The doctor sighs. I can't forget everything, I can't, hold onto the last piece Annabeth.

"Stop, don't you see your scaring her." I hear Danielle yell. They ignore her because one of the guards uses his free hand to force my mouth open. The doctor pores the drink into my mouth and my gag reflex makes the drink go down my throat.

"See it wasn't that hard." The doctor smiles. I cry harder, and scream louder. No, no, no. I can't forget everything, I can't.

I start to gag to try and get the dumb potion out of my body but my eyes start to droop.

no, no, no. Stay Annabeth! Don't forget! Don't forget!

My body starts getting heavy.

No, no, no! Don't forget!

My heart beat starts to slow down.

No, no, no! Don't forget! You can't forget Percy!

Forget what? Who's Percy?

I fall asleep.

* * *

 **Trigger warning! Not bad but still.**

* * *

 _"Traitor!" Rings threw my ears._

 _"Liar!"_

 _"Heartbreaker!"_

 _A sudden light goes through my eyes. And I see about a million things at once._

 _Its weird because they all seem to have a running theme through them and the thing that everyone would be afraid of is the last thing I'm worried about._

 _I see me, dead. My eyes lifeless and my body motionless. A deep stab wound in my side. That not what I'm scared of. Its the man kneeling next to me crying saying that's he's sorry._

 _"Come back Annabeth!" The man screams. "I'm sorry! Come back!" His figure is fuzzy and I can't quite make out his voice but I know him. I know him from somewhere._

 _I see, the same man on his knees in front of me, I have crown on my head and I blue dress on. My eyes are cold and I sentence him to death._

 _The mans eyes are dead as tears run down his eyes. He doesn't try to stop me, or try to protest. He just listens._

 _Luke comes by and hugs me from behind._

 _"You are strong to not panic in front of your captor." Luke whispers in my ear. Dream me nods._

 _The guards come and grab the man._

 _"Wait!" He says. The guards stop. "Have mercy on my crew. Please." The man begs. "I'll take all their punishments. I'll do anything, just let them go. It was all my ideas, please your majesty." I glare at the man but nod._

 _"I'll take it into consideration." Dream me says. I want to scream at the fake me to not listen to him. I want to scream to let him go free. I want to hug the man and tell him to run, to get away and I want to cry._

 _I see me, fighting the same man. But he look like he isn't trying._

 _"Annabeth please." He begs dodging and blocking my attacks. He has tears in his eyes but I ignore him. I have a dagger in my hand._

 _I want to yell for the man to fight, I want the man to kill me if it mean he'll be okay but none of that happens._

 _I go hard at the man and eventually I manage to get a fatal blow to the stomach. The absolute sadness and betrayal that appears on the man face, make me feel like throwing up. What's worse is dream me smiles and I twist the danger to do more damage._

 _I want to run and push her off of the man. I want to scream about what an idiot she is, I want to scream 'no' and sob over the mans lifeless body. I want to kill dream me and tell her she's a monster._

 _I see the exact same fight as the last one, but this time the man has a sword and he listens to me. He stabs dream me._

 _I want to sigh with relief, he's okay after all. But the way his face goes from sadness to absolute horror makes me think twice. He screams no, and says that he's sorry like he did in the first picture. But I feel like the first one and the second one are two very different situations._

 _I want to tell him to forget about me and move on but something he says catches my ears._

 _"You're all I have left." He sobs. But he has other family right?_

 _I see, the man sitting in a dark room. He is sobbing and crying he has a dagger in his hand._

 _"No ones left." He mumbles. I somehow know this is branched off the situation from before. He takes the dagger and points it to himself._

 _I want to scream no and tell him to stop but it doesn't work._

 _I don't look when he kills himself but I continue to cry and the sheer thought kills me._

 _I see, the man thrashing, crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. He punches the air and crys. There are really fuzzy people in the corners of the bed, trying to pin him down and a fifth holding him and whispering kind things into his ear._

 _Eventually his thrashing stops but not his screaming and sobs. The person bring the man closer and continues to comfort him the best they can._

 _I feel a twinge of jealousy. That should be me. Not whoever that is._

 _It was like a torch went out, because suddenly all the images disappear._

* * *

"Shut up!" I scream at the annoying guy, Austin. God he's going to drive me crazy.

"don't talk to him like that!" The girl, Danielle, screams. "Only I can do that!" They are both crazy, and I can see how they are engaged.

"Guards get me out of here!" I yell at the two guards at either side of my cell, looking at me.

"No, Annabeth you need to remember!" The Austin guy screams.

"Remember what, that I betrayed my father. That I'm a pirate, that I'm dating a pirate! Your insane!" They try into trying to convince me the most stupidest things, I don't know how long I've been in here but I don't care. These people are driving me nuts and I need to get out of this cell, to clear whatever I did.

"Annabeth please, you have to remember Percys! He's going to be crushed if you don't." Danielle says in a smooth voice. I roll my eyes. I don't care about some crazy heartless pirate. All I care about is that guy from my dreams.

I can't describe him because I really don't know what he looks like but it a feeling I guess.

I know he's a kind, gentle man, I know he has something to do with the sea because I know that's what he taste like. I know he's a little stupid and doesn't think highly of himself and he's the most loyal person on earth. I know he makes me smile and doesn't care that I'm a princess. But I don't know what's his name, what he looks like, or who he is.

He keeps showing up in my dreams and everytime I feel like I'm special. But of course I haven't told these two that, they'd probably twist my thoughts around to fit the situation. And according to these two, I have a boyfriend named Percy, who is a pirate, who kidnapped my brother three years ago.

Yeah right.

A person comes into the dungeon and walks to my cell.

"The King wants to see her." The person says. "It's been a week. It's working."

 **Why?**

 **what is wrong with me? Why am I so evil?**

 **I made her forget! God I'm stupid!**

 **Hit me please. I deserve it.**

 **I hope you enjoy but I highly doubt it.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi.**

 **Ahhhhhhh! I forgot to do chapter twos reviews! Ahhhh. I'm stupid. Very stupid. I'll do them right now! I'm sorry. Again. Sorry.**

 **Cinder Luna- I'm a monster yes. I hate myself right now. I don't take it personally. WHAT!? NO ANNABETH DOESNT KILL PERCY THAT WOULD BE AGAINST EVERYTHING INSTAND FOR! You would think, you of all people would know this. Yes you can tell me your plot idea. Please I have no idea were I'm going with this story! I hate it to. (Percy dying from exhaustion and Annabeth forgetting) in fact when I first came up with the idea I told myself, NO! That's a horrible idea! Apparently my fingers have a mind of there own. And my stupid creativity couldn't think of anything else. I'm stupid. I hate myself. What is wrong with me! Percy will get better though, promise.**

 **PoppyOhare- Chapter two- Team Leo forever! (I blame you for the Percy dying idea! I was reading your chapter two review when the idea came) chapter three- here you go.**

 **Artemis Izzy- chapter two- Thank you. Chapter three- HIT ME! IM AN EVIL MONSTER AND I NEED TO BE PUNISHED!**

 **Dragonruler000- chapter two- Yeah, the memory thing. *sobs***

 **Percabeth4ever- chapter two-yeah well it's literally killing Percy to be like that too. Percy did find out, and god I hate myself for doing that. I am not that great of a writer. Why do people keep saying I am? Chapter three- yes to your whole review. Sort of.**

 **Mickey-Sorry for not answering your chapter two review- but here you go- Hmmm, I'll think about reading that book. I have like a billion nicknames, only one person calls me Mickey but yeah. chapter three-** **You are literally the only one who liked the Annabeth forgetting everything thing. Even I hate it and I'm the freaking author! Oh well. Glad you liked it.**

 **PrincessOfAtlantis101- Sad stories are my thing! It's the best thing I can write about and I hate it! I can't write a plain happy story were the characters just need to make a decision to do something. There needs to be lots of angst somewhere! I hate it! Oh well.**

 **Aetemus- *looks weirdly at you* okay... But um you should know... ANGST IS MY THING! Read the review above. When did Annabeth cheat on Percy? I am very sorry you don't like what I am currently writing and that you feel like the idea is getting old. I hope this chapter satisfies your need for something different.**

 **POV-Percy**

I blink my eyes open to see Will and Malcolm over me. Will seems to be checking for all the normal stuff. I blink my eyes closed to go back to sleep. But I can't help but ease drop onto their conversation.

"I don't know how I never saw it." Will mumbles.

"Well it was kind of hard to pinpoint." I hear Malcolm say. "Percy always hated the idea of war, and people he loves getting hurt, but because Percy has always seemed fearless to us, we never thought about how far that fear went. Annabeth was the only one who got it out of him because she saw him when he was at his weakest. To be quite honest she deserves an award."

"Well, either way. He's doing... More than better. He's doing fantastic." I hear will exclaim.

"Well seeing as he's been asleep for six days straight with no nightmares, I'd say he's doing good." I feel Will grab my arm and something sharp enters my skin. I feel something flow underneath my skin. A shot. Probably my vitamins or medicine.

"I really hate to say this now Malcolm, because gods knows we don't need new things to worry about but we have a problem." Will sighs. That makes every cell in my body wake up.

"What's wrong." Yeah what's wrong.

"One ingredient for the anxiety potion Percy been taking is rare and expensive. I only have a limited supply."

"How much is it?"

"Fifty gold coins for a half a pound." It takes everything in me to not choke on air. Malcolm fails because I hear him coughing.

"You're kidding."

"Not encluding sales tax and If you're lucky." Will adds. "Worse part is, you can only find it in Athens. I _might_ be able to find it on the black market in New Rome but it'll be even more expensive."

"How much times worth do you have?"

"At the least, two week. At the most, a mouth."

"What the heck is the ingredient by the way?" I would like to know that as well.

"Ever heard of Nectar or ambrosia..." Will stops to probably see Malcolm's answer. I'm guessing he nodded. "Either is good. In a perfect world I'd like nectar."

"What's the difference?"

"Nectar comes from a special plant only found in Athens. Best way to describe it is the stuff before honey get taken by bees and turns to honey. Ambrosia is nectar cooked and harden into something that looks like candy. Nectar is stronger but Ambrosia is cheaper. So..." Will trails off.

"So basically we have about two or four weeks to get Annabeth back here. So she can calm him down. or spend all our money on a single ingredient to give Annabeth more time."

"Hopefully we will know by then if Annabeth did or didn't betray us but as far as we know, we must have to hope for the best." It's quiet for a few minutes and more moving around and Will checking on things. I feel Will check my pulse. Then someone shake me and I groggily open my eyes. Will is leaning over me with a glare.

"You stupid ease dropper." He growls. I smiles and shrug. Will shakes his head again.

"Can you sit up?" Malcolm asks behind Will. I gulp and put my hands on the mattress and try my best to lift myself off the bed. Will ends up helping me and I hate it.

As soon as I'm sitting up a wave of nausea comes over me even though my stomach is completely empty.

"How do you feel?" Will asks. I gulp my throat dry and raw.

"Lik-" I try and say but I just end of coughing. It's harsh on my throat, it comes out dry, horse and rugged. Will sort through a bag and pulls out a magnifying glass, a candle and a match. Will lights the candle and tells me to open my mouth up.

I do as I am told and will hold the flame close to my mouth looking through the glass.

"Yikes." He mumbles. "I think I lost my touch Malcolm and sanity." Malcolm frowns and if I didn't have to keep my mouth open, I'd be to. Will puts his stuff away

"It seems that before you stopped eating and you threw up everything you ate, the acid in your stomach made your throat extremely sensitive and raw. Add the screaming from the nightmares and sobbing. Your throat is infected." Will shakes his head and sighs. "God Percy your driving me mad!" I frown and make an, I'm sorry face. Will smiles and chuckles. He sorts through the bag and pulls out a tiny bottle, it's red with an H on the cork.

"Drink this, it'll help." I nod and drink it down fast.

"And absolutely no talking unless I say so." Will warns. I nod. My stomach starts to turn at the potion. I put my hand on my stomach and wince. "Stomach hurt?" I nod.

"Well seeing as you have barley used it in the last three weeks, yeah I'd say it'd hurt." Malcolm smirks. I glare at him and my head start to pound. I make a motion to my bed and Will says I can lay down. I lay down and my eyes start to droop.

"Get some sleep Perce. Gods knows you need it." I hear will sigh right before everything goes black.

* * *

 **POV- Malcolm**

I help Will pack his stuff up and put them back in his room.

"How's Perce?"Nico asks. Will smiles and tells him everything. Nico sighs with relief and smiles. "Good." He mumbles.

I leave so Will and Nico can talk by themselves and I head to the deck. As soon as I get up there, I see that we are getting close to a port.

"Just on time," I hear Jason say behind me. "We're docking right now." I nod and get to my place. Pipers next to me and Clarrise. Once we get close enough we jump off the ship, (Yes I'm serious) and land on the port. Someone throws us ropes and we tie the ship down.

We all sort of do different things on the ship, sometimes I tie the ship down and sometimes I raise the sails, it just depends on who's on deck and what others are doing. Then we put the plank down so the others can get on and the ship.

A person comes up to the ship with a smile on his face.

"Well I never thought I'd see you guys in Paklo." The guy says. It's Apollo. Of course. Jason smiles and waves. "Where's captain, I got news." Everyones face falls and some wince.

"Uhh." Jason thinks. To save everyone I explain what happened and that Percy is currently asleep. Apollo look worried like the rest of us.

"Oh." Apollo says awkwardly. He sighs. "Well like I said I got news." Apollo gulps.

"I'm guessing you heard about Annabeth?" Apollo guesses.

"Yeah, maybe you can end our bickering." Chris glares at the people who think Annabeths a traitor. They roll there eyes. Apollo asks what we mean and we explain the situation.

We honestly just said, Luke told us Annabeth betray us when Apollo cut us off.

"And you believe him!" Apollo shouts. I snort.

"Bobby, Mathew, Leo, Jason, Chris, Nico, Will, me and Percy. Don't think so." I say. "The rest..." They glare at me and I glare back. Apollo shakes his head.

"Well Luke lied." Apollo says bitterly. "I don't know the details but Frederick found letters Annabeth and Austin wrote to the ship and Austin fiancé. There was an emergency Royal court meeting on it and Frederick talked about how he currently has the two in a prison cell." While some jaws drop, the people who knew Annabeth would never betray the crew smiled, then got worried.

"Is she alright?" Leo asks biting his lip. Apollo bites his lip as well.

"That's the thing." Apollo says hesitantly. "They've been giving Annabeth a potion, it make you forget things. Depending on how strong it is, it makes you forget years, days or months." Apollo bites his lip again.

"So she's being brainwashed." Bobby shouts. Apollo sighs again.

"That's why I'm here. It worked." Apollo sighs. "She can't remember about her time on the ship at all. As far as she knows, the whole thing never happened." My face falls.

Oh for the love of the gods.

"I talked to her before I packed my stuff. She does have one memory." Apollo adds. "She just barley remembers Percy. That's why I came here. I assumed you'd go visit Reyna and I saw your ship..." Apollo trails off, and sighs. "I don't know what we're going to do. If I told her about Percy I'd get my head cut off and none of you can send a letter there, all I know is you guys got to help her."

Three words keeps going through my head.

We are screwed.

* * *

 **POV-Annabeth**

I wake up to the a soft knock on my door. For some reason Ive been a light sleeper in the morning, especially to knocks on the door.

I sit up on my bed and yawn in happiness, till the memories come crashing down on me.

I still have hard time believing I was kidnapped by Perseus Jackson, I still have hard time believing that I managed to escape barely alive, that Malcolm was on the ship, that he's a pirate, that Bobby and Mathew were kidnapped right after I made it back home. I'm so glad Apollo made that potion to help me forget about the traumatic experience.

According to my father I was a mess when I came home but the memories were the worst. Apparently I had constant panic attack and flashback and I would lash out at people for no reason. It was so bad that they had to get me away from other people, so that's why they put me in the dungeon with those two thieves.

I look at my left arm to see the long scar that wasn't there when I went to sleep the day before my kidnapping. I glare at it because it must have been given to me by those monsters. I'm glad I can't remember my time on tha blasted ship from the underworld.

But I guess there is a little regret in drinking that potion. I know that I met another person on that ship. I think he was another prisoner, maybe he was a crew member who was forced to be a pirate or it was his life. Either way I barley remember him and I'm mad at myself because of it. And I know I really liked him, and that he liked me. I just wish I remembered him.

I think if I saw him again then I'd recognize him. My dad says I should just move from him because I don't remember anything about him except for the fact that I know the basics of his personality but I just can't. Especially since he shows up in my dreams every night and sometimes this unrecognizable voice keeps popping up every once in a while, when I'm awake.

Light footsteps breaks me out of my thought and I see a maid come and set a tray of food on my bed for me.

I feel a twinge of anger because she brought me the food. I feel like I should tell the maid to never do it again and that I can get food from the kitchen by myself just fine but that's not how I ever felt back before the waste of two mouths of my life. So I haven't told her to not bring me food.

"thank you." I settle for and the maid nods darkly and leave with a straight face hiding an angry sneer. That's another thing, while some of the staff smile when they see me, most glare or turn around to avoid me or look like lost all hope is lost or look at me with such intensity it's like they want me to tell them something.

I pick up my fork and begin to eat but I continue to avoid the drink. About three nights ago (I've been out of the dungeon for four days.) that little voice inside my head that I talked about earlier told me to not drink anything that was given to me. If I was thirsty the voice wanted me to rinse the cup out and get my own water, and only water. At first I thought I was crazy and siped the drink only to find that the drink tasted strange. I can't tell you exactly why but that made me avoid all the drink I get from the maids, butlers and servers.

When I am done I take the cup and pour the drink out into a plant in the corner of my room. I don't care if I kill it, I never liked it anyway.

With that I get dressed into something my Step-mother would approve of, though I feel like I shouldn't, and just go out for a walk.

* * *

I stare at the pictures with both aw and confusion that make my head pound.

Its late afternoon around three pm. About three or four hours ago I decided I wanted to get out of the palace and actually _do_ something. So I did the same thing I did when I was little. I went to the gardens with a few pieces of paper, a drawing pencil and water colors. I sat up against the fountain and I started drawing the palace.

With it I also changed the design a lot to fit my own image. I did this when I wanted to be an architect and build building and houses.

But I quickly figured out my hands and thought had a mind of there own as I realize I wasn't making the palace but an outline of a room.

I felt like erased get it and starting over but again hand have mind of there own and I just kept going. I drew cabinets and a large desk and chairs. I make it look like you just walked in the front door.

That about when I knew I was going crazy. Because right after I was done with the room I started making an outline of a man. He is sitting at the desk with a stack of papers next to him and he is looking at one in his hand with great interest.

After that I grabbed the water colors and started filling in the picture with color. The whole room from floor to ceiling was brown like wood. The cabinet were a hard dark grey. The desk is pure sheik black and that's the basics of the room. It's the guy that's gets me though.

Im not good at drawing people, I draw objects, so the picture is a little bad, but it's enough.

Messy black hair, and dark tanned skin like he's always working outside, a long blue coat and a white button up shirt, stress lines cover his forehead as he look at the piece of paper in his hand, then I left his eyes plain white. The only reason was because something in me told me that I'd never be able to get his eyes any where near the swirling green they are.

He looked familiar, very familiar.

I gulped and I put the paper next to me so I can look at it later.

I grab a second piece of paper and I start drawing again.

Pit ended up being the same guy with a soft smile. It's only his upper half and he has a triangle hat with different colored feathers coming off the back. Again I left his eyes white but the rest stayed the same but I made it so he looked more worried and stressed even if the picture didn't really make it look like that because of the smile.

At that point I put the pictures next to each other and looked at them curiously.

That leads to right now.

I don't know why I drew them and I don't remember this guy but judging from the captain pirate hat on the guys head, I think I met him on that ship. I should hate him, I should want to ripe the pictures up or give them to my father and say this is one of the crew members. And since he's wearing a captains hat I'm guessing this is Perseus. So why do I feel like I need to run to my room and hide the pictures for everything they're worth?

I feel like I should start crying and something is nagging at my brain just wanting to pop out even though I have no idea remotely what it is. My heads start to pound harder like, 'you can do this,' like when you're trying your best to... remember something?

"Lovely pictures." I hear someone say behind me. I jump and turn around to see Apollo standing there. He nods in my direction and hold out his hand. For some reason I feel like I can trust him so I hand him the pictures. "Very detailed. What is this a scene from a book or something?" I shake my head.

"No, I really don't know honestly. I just feel like I know the guy somewhere, I think maybe on the pirate ship, and maybe he's Perseus." I ramble. Apollo winces slightly when I said Perseus.

 _Not for the reason you think, wise gir_ l.

"Hmm. Very nice." Apollo says forcefully. "Odd backgrounds and positions don't you think?" Apollo sounds like he's trying to hint to something but I don't know what to. Plus I do think they are at odd angles.

"Well, I got business in new Rome. I'll see you later Annabeth." Apollo hand me back my pictures. Why do I have a feeling Apollo has a unspoken word in that sentence? I gulp and look at apollos retreating figure.

"Apollo," I say. He stops and look back at me. "Thank you for making that potion. I appreciate it." Even to me that sounds forced. Apollo frowns with a glare.

"I didn't make that potion. I just had the idea for it and it came to me while I was drunk halfway to the underworld. To be honest I'd rather be dead than have made that poison drink." Apollo shakes his head and walks away. I stand there a bit dumbstruck. My Dad lied to me? But why?

I look back at the pictures and my stomach turns.

What just happened?

 **Short! I know!**

 **Annabeth still doesn't remember! What is wrong with me!? But Percy is doing better. Not helping am I?**

 **I need help, serious help.**

 **ANYWAY, MERRY CHRISTMAS! This is your Christmas Eve present from me!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi.**

 **Cinder Luna- Wow. *smiles brightly* I really really like! The basics is really awesome and it gave me a few ideas! Of course I will change it and take things away from your idea but God I think I have a plot! Thank you so much! Thank you, thank you!**

 **Artemis Izzy- I'm glad you liked last chapter**

 **PoppyOhare- Im Glad you played along with that. (I sentence you to death!) here you go.**

 **Shadowstone67- I did enjoy it!**

 **PicturePerfectMe- so does everyone my friend. So does everyone else.**

 **Mickey-hmm not a bad idea. And it ties into something else! I'll make him an important-ish character! Thanks! I'm glad you like da idea.**

 **Percabeth4ever-I'm glad you liked last chapter! Okay whatever. I give up! YOU HERE ME! I GIVE UP TRYING TO CONVINCE PEOPLE IM NOT THAT GOOD OF A WRITER! Sure. Okay. Believe what you want to believe. Whatever makes you sleep at night. And all the other phrases of admitted defeat.**

 **POV-Annabeth**

" _You got to dance!" Someone yells in my ears. I shake my head and the blurry figure pulls me out of my seat, or chair, or whatever I was sitting on. "You got to, I don't take no for an answer when it comes to this stuff." I laugh, out of hysteria and nervousness._

 _"But I don't even know how to." I shout over the next loud song. The person rolls there eyes that won't stay the same color._

 _"Half the people here dont! Just follow along!" The person pulls me into a circle and gives me there arm. I frown._

 _The person hooks there arm with mine and start turning me in a wonky circle. I trip and stumble a few times but I get the hang of it. But once I do the person takes there arm out and turns around to so they're facing me. They bring there hand up next to there head and claps twice to the beat._ _with that comes a lot of other claps and that when I realize that everyone is in a circle with a partner doing the exact same thing._

 _It's fast and quick and loud. Everyone doing the exact same thing along with people on the sides shouting out the blurry lyrics, whether it's because they are drunk or because I just can't here the lyrics it's stil doesn't make since._

 _I hear some like, 'we are rotten thieves!', 'we stain the name of our fair sea,' 'Yo, ho, ho,' and, 'It's just the life for me!'_

 _My partner take me other arms and spins me in a circle the other way. They suddenly let go of my arm and I go stumbling into a second person. They laugh and pick me up. Then we continue the weird dance, with my new partner._

 _"You're supposed to keep spinning. Till I catch you, not fall into me." The person laugh as they spin me in a circle._

 _"Well sorry seaweed brain for destroying your dance. It's the end of the world!" I scream sarcastically. He let go of my arm and we both turn around to face each other and this time I clap with everyone else. Getting the gist of the dance now, we hook arms and go in a circle. He suddenly grabs my arms and it makes me stop._

 _the person smiles and they spin me around at a ridiculous speed. He stops me, my vision dancing in circles with the music. I see my partner bow just as the song ends._

 _"Never again." I mutter as I stumble away._

 _"I think you had one too many drinks princess." My second partner laughs._

 _"Oh trust me kelp head, I haven't had one drink. I only drink watered down wine. Not hard whiskey and pure rum." The person behind me snorts._

 _"You got to live a little, you know. It's a party, hosted by pirates. Even pipers going to get drunk to the point she won't remember her name!"_

 _"Well I'll be responsible."_

 _"responsibility is sometimes over rated."_

 _"Oh, how glad I am you won't be king." I sigh and turn around to face the person. I sit down and they do too._

 _"What I mean is, people act like responsibility is the most important thing on earth. Times like this is when your supposed to throw all that away!" That makes me laugh._

* * *

A soft knock draws me out out of the pleasant, blurry, dream that makes no since and I barely remember even though I had it about four seconds ago.

I blink my eyes open just as one of the maids come in. She has a bright smile on her face as she sets the tray down on my lap.

She's one of the ones that doesn't seem to hate me right now. The weird thing is, I find myself more wary of the things I say and do around them but I feel like I can loosen up around the ones that look at me like I am evil or try their best to ignore me.

"Morning your highness." The maid smiles brightly. "You excited for tomorrow?" She ask. I gulp at the mention of tomorrow.

Gods no I'm not excited.

Tomorrow is my wedding to Luke Castellan. My father came into my room one day and said that he wanted me to be Queen now. Especially after the whole pirate incident. But I had to marry someone first. I told him I didn't want to marry Luke but he insisted. So I agreed, on one condition.

I've been getting greater feelings for the man in my dreams and from the ship. I still can't tell you what you look like or who he is but I know he's out there. My father made it clear that if he was a prisoner than maybe he's dead or will die before I get a chance to see him again. Plus that would explain why I got off the ship with no one else, he died.

Then there the fact that Luke will make a great King, smart, kind, loving.

The condition is, if I find the man from my dreams one day, then I can get to divorce Luke but Luke can remain King. Because of that stupid rule if royalty divorces then they loose their status.

My father was hesitant at first but he agreed.

My coronation is one week from today.

I don't want to be queen. I don't want to marry Luke. But it's for my people I have to do this.

Sometimes I wish I can be free from the responsibilities. Just like... that guy said in my dream... I wish I could travel around. I wish I could go crazy. But I can't I'm a princess, it's just not done.

I wish I could tell someone but this girl makes me uneasy. I don't know why, I just don't feel like I can trust her. So I smile and nod.

She smiles back and leave the room.

I exhale a breath I've been holding in and start eating the food. But I avoid the drink, like always.

Its been a week since the incident with the pictures and... against my better judgement, I hid them in my drawer under a bunch of under garments.

Little dreams and flashback come every now and again. But they can seem like hours or a few second. And I always end up forgetting most of it. Plus the images, like the people, where we actually are, and the voices are blurry. Like I'm looking through the glass that makes everything blurry, and I've stuffed my ears with pillows.

It frustrating.

I stop eating and reach over to my drawer. I go through it and pull out my pictures.

I have become somewhat convince that this is Perseus. But I can't tell you why I haven't handed them over to my father. Maybe it's because he won't be king for long and he can't do anything. Maybe it's because I'm afraid he'll think I'm crazy. Or maybe it's because of what Apollo said.

The positioning and angles _are_ weird. I would have to be right in front of him with nothing separating us for the picture with him wearing a pirate hat. Then I'd need to be out of a jail cell, almost wanting to meet him, for me to get the view of him in the office. I don't know. I don't get it.

I haven't confronted my father about lying about making the potion. Because it's kind of stupid. Apollo did come up with the idea maybe that's what my Dad meant when he said that he made it.

I gulp and quickly shove the papers into the drawer in an attempt to try to ignore the sinking feeling in the pit of my stomach. I shake everything out of my head and shove the rest of my food down my throat to not make others suspicion.

I pour the drink out in the plant and get dressed.

After that I go walking around till I find myself in front of door that leads to the royal files.

The royal files are files on every person in Athens who has ever committed a crime. From the day they were born to the their family tree. Everything.

I bite my lip when I realize why I am here. Am I really going to do this? See every last crime he's ever committed?

I open the door and walk in. I'm instantly over run by the smell of dust and old paper. Boxes are stacked neatly on shelves and they look thick and heavy.

The shelves are ranged from decade, to first letter in first name then first letter in last name.

I walk by the shelves carfully reading what decade each shelve hold till I get the current one. I start walking down the path muttering 'p' under my breath. I find the 'p' section. It hold about ten boxes with criminals whose first name starts with 'p.' I grab the third box and start looking for 'j'. I find the last letter being 'h' and it's continues into the fourth box. I open the fourth box and find 'J' in the very back. Now it's 'Ja'

Perseus's last name being 'Jackson' his file is only the fifth one into the 'J' part of the 'p' section.

its thick and heavy. Really thick and really heavy. And that's the first folder.

Perseus Mediterranean Jackson. Part one, two and three. Each folder holding about six hundred pages, each.

Oh for the love of the gods.

Someone could have just given me this and I would sentence him five life sentences in prison without parole, three death penalties and three hundred lashes. **(You could get multiple sentences of the same thing even if it's not possible for them to serve it.)**

I stack the folders on top of each other and think about how I'm going to carry them.

I could read them here?

I open the first folder (part one) and see the basics of his life.

 _Born August 18th._

 _Mother- Sally Jackson. (Dead)_

 _Father- Captain Poseidon of Olympia. (Alive)_

 _Siblings- Tyson Giant (Assumed dead) **(I know he's not a giant. It just fits okay.)**_

 _Children- Unknown_

 _Living relatives- General Zeus of Olympia (uncle). Noble Hera of Olympia (Aunt). Noble Hades of Olympia (Uncle) Dame **(a girl noble)** Persephone (aunt), Thalia Grace (cousin), Nico Di Angelo (cousin), Jason Grace (cousin)._

 _Known diseased relatives- Beryl Grace (biological Aunt), Maria Di Angelo (biological Aunt), Bianca Di Angelo (cousin)_

 _City of birth- New York_

 _Kingdom of birth- Athens._

There is a lot more but that's the basics I guess. Lot of thing have been erased and rewriteten. Like for siblings it seems like it used to say none till not that long ago. And then children was none until someone changed it to unknown. I don't know how that makes me feel.

The next page is his first committed crime.

 _Crime-Grand theft/run away._

 _Stole a transport ship, the Princess Andromeda._

 _Ran away from care taker Gabrial Ugliano._

 _witnesses- none_

 _casualties- none_

 _Guilty by association- Thalia Grace_.

The name Thalia grace grabs my attention. I remove the large folder from my lap and start back up the aisle looking for 't'. Pretty soon I have Thalia Graces criminal history.

Its three quarters the size of Perseus's. I go looking for her brother, Jason Grace. It's about two third the size of Thalia's. I find Nico Di Angelo too, his is about the size of Jason's.

Why I got Jason's and Nicos, I heard... somewhere that it's a family affair, so I'm just assuming they have criminal histories too. I was more than right.

Now I have seven heavy folders to carry. Each holding two hundred to six hundred pages each. Oh gods, I am not reading all this right here.

How am I going to carry all of this without anyone noticing, because I have a feeling like I shouldn't tell anyone.

I turn around to find an empty box. Maybe if I put two or three in at a time and bring them to my room using a weird route no one will find out I came in here. But I stop when I see I almost stepped on another file.

I pick it up and see it's a crime report from Perseus file, of course. I quickly read it.

 _Crime- Theft on private Royal vessel/ harming of Queen Reyna of New Rome._

 _Stole *a ton of Different thing I don't feel like reading*_

 _Force Queen Reyna into a room where she was attacked and knicked into unconsciousness for a hour._

 _Witnesses- *a lot of names*_

 _casualties-none_

 _Guilty by association- (not all associates were known to the witnesses) Thalia Grace, Jason Grace, and Will solace_.

"Will solace?" I mutter and I put the file back in Perseus file for later. I go walking till I find Wills criminal history. It's a little smaller than Nico's.

Another folder, great.

Gods what am I doing?

"Princess Annabeth?" I jump when I hear someone say my name behind me. I turn around and don't even try to hide the folder in my hand.

Three guards stand there one having raised eyebrows.

"Hello, gentlemen." I say my voice steady. They eye the large stack of folders sitting just a few feet in front of them

"What are you doing?" One asks while laughing. I gulp. I'm dead. One walks up to the pile and looks down at it.

"Umm just..." I stutter. I'm dead, I'm dead, I'm dead.

"Reading up on Perseus's criminal record and his cousins." The one in front of the folders says with a smile. "Smart." He mutters.

He grabs two folders and says, " _Let's bring this to her room. It may help our little problem_." hes says it weirdly and the words don't sound English. The other two nod and grab some. I keep the one in my hand and we all walk out of the room but we take different paths back to my room.

I get there and four folder are already on the floor by my bed. Soon one of the guards come in and sets three down.

"Hope you what you're looking for." The guard smiles and leave. I sigh at the amount of reading I have to do.

Oh gods.

* * *

My head pounds.

So much reading.

I think I've been in here reading all day. I think it's nine in the afternoon now.

I didn't think it was possible for one person to do so many things.

Perseus has crimes ranging from murder to kidnapping to theft to burglary. To be honest the only crime he seems to have not committed is rape and it has been made clear they aren't sure about that.

If I could give you a guess of each crime. I'd say he's committed over thirty murders. Way over two hundred kidnappings, and only about fifty of those people whose been kidnapped have been found. Hundreds of assault on guards and royalty charges. Hundreds of theft charges. Over sixty charges of smuggling. About a thousand of illegal docking charges.

Gods my head is hurting just thinking about it.

I've done quick check on the others but their crimes are almost all just guilty by association charges.

Its Perseus who does all the crimes and he just brings down the rest of his family and crew with him. How selfish is that? And only the gods knows if any of them actually wanted to be pirates.

It makes me angry. It was, petty theft, petty theft, petty theft, petty theft, petty theft. Then suddenly it was murder, grand theft, kidnapping, kidnapping, murder, theft, burglary, torture, assault, petty theft, murder, murder, theft, grand theft, grand theft, torture, kidnapping, and the crime just went up and up.

It's like this man has no soul.

I huff and I grab the last crime that has been recorded. My kidnapping.

I read the basics, till I read the witness account. My account of what happened. And a second person. Austin Lakes account of what happened?

Austin Lake? Isn't that the guy in the dungeon right now? But my dad said I was found alone.

I quickly skim our own witness accounts of what I went through only to find that none of what I was told was what is on the paper.

What? Austin was there with me? It says I met him there. He was a prisoner too.

Was he the guy I met on the ship?

No, he is engaged.

Hold on. He's engaged and it says he's been on that ship for two years straight, yet they got engaged a few mouths ago, during the time we were on that ship?

Someone is lying to me. And I don't know who.

That feeling you get when you are trying to force yourself to remember something is back.

I'm going crazy. No?

Why do I want to remember such a traumatic event?

 _Was it even a traumatic experience_?

I close the folder and shove it under my bed.

My head is pounding, my heart is racing.

A knock draws me out of my thoughts.

"Yes!" I shout, not really wanting to talk to someone. A guard come in, he's pale and shaking a bit but he is trying to hide it well.

"King Frederick told me to bring this to you since he won't be king for much longer." The guard says voice cracking a bit. I nod.

Oh gods why?

"There is a man arrested in Ulamgea. He's been found to be a loyal crew member to Perseus Jackson." He says. I gulp and I start shaking too. Why? This is good, right? "The guards there are unsure what to do with him."

I clear my throat. I will be queen in a week, it would end up being my problem one way or another.

"Hold him there in a cell till I become queen and I figure something out." I say. The guard nods and turns to leave. "Wait!" I shout, not being able to hold in the curiosity.

"Do you know this mans name?" I ask. The guard doesn't turn around or do anything.

"Will Solace, your majesty." He says before leaving quickly.

* * *

 **POV-Malcolm**

I stare at Will shaking my head.

I think he's crazy. I think he's going to get himself killed.

"We have two more weeks worth." I try to argue. Will sighs and rolls his eyes.

"Maybe. I said maybe." Will shoots back. We are in Cedeop. After our visit from Apollo... it was bad for everyone, first. We all sort of panicked, Percy found out and he didn't take it well either.

He's still doing fine, he's up walking around, he's eating and being our captain again but the stress has definitely added onto his shoulders.

Anyway, after our visit from Apollo, he told us that Reyna isn't in her Palace, she's in half blood. He also asked us for a ride back to Athens. We came to Cepeop because it's almost exactly on the boarder of Athens and New Rome. But the whole city is one new Rome.

Theres a city about two or three miles away called Ulamgea. On Athens side on the boarder. Will says since we are here he's going to go to the city and see if he can find Nectar or ambrosia there.

We have about two weeks worth of Anxiety potions and Will,has made it very clear that al the potions are doing is relaxing the part of the brain that processes fear, as soon as Percy is off it he'll start getting nightmares again. According to will, since he's just relaxed it, if Percy gets off the potion it may make the nightmares and anxiety attacks worse than before.

Wills going to the town by himself and he's leaving in about twenty minutes.

I don't think he should go, the city is in Athens and it's a town that we never allied with! We have become the main enemy to Athens and if the wrong people found out he's with Percy...

Everyone has been trying to convince him not to go but he says he'll be fine.

Nico is a nervous reck. He's almost convinced Will not to go but it didn't work.

"It's suicide." I spit. Will rolls his eyes.

"I'll be fine." He says quietly. He flings a small travelers bag over his shoulder and a large bag of gold coins. "Besides, it's for Percy. Let's face it, he's done more for us than anyone ever has. It's the very least I could do for him."

"But you are important to the ship." I try and explain. Will nods.

"I know, but Percys more important." He explains. Will sort through a few things.

"Nico going to hate me." He mutters. He sigh an 'oh well.' I shake my head.

Only he would dare defy Nico and Percy.

Gods Id say Percy is almost more against this than Nico is. The two have mad very good arguments about not going, well for Percy. Nicos been trying to convince will to take someone else with him.

"If you get caught don't expect me to come running to your rescue." I glare. Will smiles and shake his head back. He leaves pretty soon after.

* * *

That was four days ago.

We got word later that afternoon that Will did indeed get caught. He was arrested for Piracy and theft.

We are unsure of exactly how he was captured but we haven't moved from our spot in hopes that we can make a plan to save him, since he is just being held there till they get word from Annabeth on what they should do with him.

Ive become the doctor on the ship since I was always around will when he was doing check ups and stuff. And I had to up the dosage for Percys potion because of Wills arrest.

Nico is a walking corpse. He hasn't talked to anyone in a while, he eats and stuff but I think the only reason is because he knows Will will be angry at him if he doesn't. He looks dead.

No one has a plan, no one knows how we are going to do this. And if that wasn't bad enough, it hit us that Annabeth and Luke are getting married in eight days.

We are dead.

 **BLAME CINDER LUNA!**

 **SHES THE ONE WHO CAME UP WITH THE IDEA!**

 **From now on its basically her plot. Based on an idea she gave me. GO TORTURE HER!**

 **Thats all for now.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter! I'll see you later!**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi**

 **Cinder Luna- I don't know how I feel about you telling others about my story. Thank you, either way. It means a lot. Thanks for the help.**

 **Artemis Izzy- I'm glad you liked last chapter.**

 **PoppyOhare- Wow. Your idea is good, first. But totally not what I planned. Haha. Here you go.**

 **poseidon114- I'd never have Annabeth completely forget Percy. I'm glad you liked my last story and you're enjoying this one. Your idea is much appreciated. Seriously thank you, but I already know what will be happening with the wedding. But if you do end up having an idea for this story don't hesitate to tell me. I'll see what I can do.**

 **Disclaimer- I don't own any of this.**

 **Pov- Percy**

I stare at the letter, that is in a tight envelope.

I have one last chance to back out of this. All the pieces are set, if I send this letter than there is no going back.

It's suicide. That's all it is. I give this letter to Apollo and I'm a dead man.

Yet I don't care in the slightest bit. In fact, I've never felt so calm in my whole life. I know I sound crazy, but I really do.

The crew will hate me, the crew will dance on my grave and say good ridens. But again, I don't care.

I just... can't do this anymore. I can't.

"You wanted to see me Percy." I jump in surprise. I sigh and turn around to see Apollo in my office with a curious look on his face.

"Y-Yeah." I stutter a bit. I clear my throat and look down at the letter. "I need you to send something for me." I say and I hold out the letter.

"Can you send this to the palace? Give it to Annabeth, the day after her coronation. Please." I plead. Apollos eyes narrow.

Annabeths coronation is exactly one week from today. Tomorrow is her wedding to Luke. It will take a week for Apollo to get to the palace. So the day after he gets to the palace he should give it to her.

"What is it?" He asks hesitantly.

 _You do not want to know. Period._

"It's just a letter." I say barely above a whisper. "And do. Not. Open. It." I hand the letter to Apollo's outstretched hand.

"Perce, you alright?" Apollo asks, worry taking up every word.

 _No_.

"I'm fine." I lie with my most convincing forced smile, ever. Apollo smiles back and he nods. He leaves to go back to Athens, it leaves me alone with my thoughts.

Despite what the others believe I'm not okay. I'm not doing fine and I know I'm being stupid. I know I'm taking things too far, I know they will all hate me, I know Will will bring me back to life just to bash my head in. I know I'm letting things get to me and I definitely know that what Nico said was only out of anger.

I know I should be sad or angry or jealous but I'm not. I don't feel anything. I just want to get this over with. I sit down in my office chair and I look up to the ceiling.

' _It's Wills life or Percys! Why does everyone choose Percy_?!'

I don't know why, either.

" _It's all his fault_!'

Don't need to tell me twice because I've known it longer then you've thought it.

I've had lots of time to think.

I'm fighting a pointless war. There is no hope of us winning because our only strand of hope doesn't even remember what is wrong with Athens. I'm fighting for a war that will just end up with everyone I know dead. I am fighting a war where I'm just setting myself up for more guilt and heartbreak. It's not worth it.

And I'm done with it all.

Someone said, before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for. I know what I fighting for, but I think I've been fighting the wrong way.

I could end this, I could fight the right way. It will only cost me one thing, my life. No one else's just mine. Because Nico's right. This is all my fault, and I'll fix it and I'll get this over with.

Everyone wins.

* * *

 **POV-Annabeth**

"Do you Annabeth Chase, take Luke Castellan to be your husband?" The preacher asks. I say the two words through my teeth and he asks Luke the same thing. He says it and we are pronounced husband and wife.

We walk down the aisle and once we are out of sight I grab Luke by the collar and force him up against a brick wall.

"Listen here Luke." I spit in his face. "I do not want to be your wife. I don't want this and I never have. If you try _anything_ I will have you arrested on sexual assault charges, you here me. Do not call me sweety, or honey, or sweetheart, ever unless you want to be arrested for harassment. Do not try to kiss me, and stay on your side of the bed or I'll arrest you for assault. Understand?" Luke's eyes are wide from fear and being dumbstruck.

He nods and I let go of his collar and I start walking away with Luke at me heels.

I trip over my dress a few times and I curse every time.

I got to pick out my wedding dress, to an extent. My step mother picked out five and then I got to choose from them.

Mine is pure white, it's long with beads all over the top and incrusted into the lace in the skirt. The skirt is just a simple with only three layers. It's long sleeved and a high neck.

I hate it.

I mean it's fine but it's just not me.

When we went to the shop to see how things were going with my choices I saw this other dress. It was beautiful and cheap.

It was _dark_ grey, it had a simple single layer skirt that went to my ankles. It's top had shoulder straps and it Was a bit of a low cut but it didn't revile anything. It was simple, beautiful, different, out of the box and it looked like something you could move in.

For some reason as soon as I saw the dress I thought, 'that looks like a dress I could dance in.' I can dance in this dress to but I don't think the type of dancing I could do in this dress is what I meant.

I also had a little flashback when I was there.

I was just in a store maybe. I was surrounded by clothes and a girl was talking about my poor fashion sense and what not. A guy kept teasing to me about how I was getting angry.

I can't remember the exact details.

A maid came and started leading me and Luke to a room to get ready for the dinner.

I don't understand why we are even having a dinner since all the other kingdoms were to busy to attend the wedding. Not that I care.

Gods this is going to be a long evening.

* * *

 **(A week later)**

I fall on my bed and close my eyes.

"Aren't you going to change?" I hear Luke ask. I tell him my answer through some colorful language and I curl into a ball.

Today was a coronation. I don't feel like going into detail because it was boring as I imagined it to be.

All it was, was my dad ask me to repeat some promise, I swore on it and my step mom gave me the crown. My step-mom told Luke to repeat a promise and my dad gave him his crown.

We had a dinner and now we are going to sleep.

I have a long day tomorrow. Since I already know how to run the kingdom and my father will help me whenever I need it. I start tomorrow, a few trials and a couple of things that decide if someone should be investigated. Then I have to figure out what I'm doing with Perseus's crew member Will Solace.

I just want sleep.

* * *

It's only twelve o'clock, the first official day of being queen and I'm already done with it all.

Ive been up since seven and I started my job at eight. All it has been for four hours is, trial, search warrant, arrest warrant, trial, what should we do and a lot of other stuff.

I thought this would be an easy day, with only a few things. No such thing apparently.

Worst part is half the stuff the guards want isn't justified.

'We want an arrest warrant for blah blah, on murder charges.'

'What is the evidence that justifies your claims?'

'Uhhhh. He was the Reason?'

I swear my dad didn't have to deal with stupidness when he was king.

I'm heading to my new office to meet with someone on Will solace, then I got two trials after on the engaged couple down in the dungeon.

Someone kill me.

Since I already know of Will solaces part on Perseus crew and his crimes this should be easy. But it's not.

I don't know why, I just feel like I should judge him on a lighter sentence than I should, plus all his crimes are just guilty by being there. Did he even want to be a pirate, I feel like I should meet him first before I sentente him.

Maybe we can even strike a deal and he can tell us where Perseus is.

"Annabeth!" I hear someone yell blind me. I stop and turn around. Apollo is running after me with a large smile on his face.

I smile back because it's a familiar face that I can trust.

"Hi." He smiles. I say hello back.

"What is it Apollo, I don't mean to be rude but I'm kind of busy." I apologize. Apollo shakes his head.

"No you're okay. I'm just a messanger." Apollo takes out a letter and hold it out to me. "This is for you. I have no idea who it's from but he told me to give this you." I smile and take the letter. Apollo doesn't go he just stand there.

I look back down the hall to my office door.

Something tells me to open it now. Not later.

"My meeting can wait." I whisper and I open it up.

' _Dear Annabeth_.' It starts.

 _'I hope you'll be able to read this in private but I'm not sure if that possible. Since it's not in English and I'm unsure if you can read Greek anymore_.' I frown. Greek?

Thats when it hits me that it is in Greek. Since when can I read Greek?

I blink a few times. This is weird.

' _Anyway. You maybe curious to who wrote this. I'm Perseus 'Percy' Jackson. I'm sure Apollo gave this to you the day after your coronation just like I told him to_.'

I blink a few times. It should surprise me. Why doesn't it?

I look up to see Apollo looking at me curiously.

"Perseus asked you to send it." I tell him. His eyes widen and he stiffens a bit.

"He did?" He asks in a fake disbelieved tone. My eyes widen when something hits me.

 _He's with Perseus_.

I clamp my mouth shut and say nothing.

 _All this time_.

I should be screaming and ordering to be arrested and questioned. But I just fold the letter and tell Apollo I'll finish this later. Apollo nods and sprints away.

As soon as he is out of sight I open the letter back up.

' _Before you do anything you regret. Apollo is with me but he will not harm you or anyone in the palace. Please let him go._

 _'I'm writing this letter to stike a deal with you. If you do not wish to make a deal than don't continue reading. If you do, please send a letter to New Rome, Cepeop. If I don't receive a letter in exactly a week or a week and a half from the day you get this letter from Apollo than I'll know you do not wish to make this deal._

 _'If you do wish to make a deal, send a letter and you will tell me a time and place near Cepeop and on the boarder of New Rome and Athens. That's my only conditions for this meeting place_.'

A deal? A pirate wants to make a deal?

I don't know if I want to but I keep reading.

' _You may be wondering what this deal is. The deal is on the arrest of three prisoners you have, I'm sure you'll know who I'm speaking of_.'

The rest of the letter Is the deal.

What he wants in trade for something I want. It's him trying to persuade me to make the deal and why I should.

' _I know this may come as shock but I hope you'll make this deal._

 _'Sincerely,_

 _'Perseus Jackson_.'

And he's right I am shocked. It's not the type of thing a pirate captain can and will make... ever.

Whats his game? This is not, something people do. It's not what a selfish pirate does. He's risking his whole life just for this.

There got to be a catch.

So the most logical choice is to ignore this surly fake deal that will end up horribly.

So what do I do?

I head to my office tell the person on Will Solaces case to leave because I already know what I'm doing and I write Perseus back.

Why because it might be the illogical choice. But It's the choice that feels right.

Two weeks from now. Is when we'll meet up and make this deal.

Gods help my sanity.

* * *

 **POV-Percy.**

Im sitting in my office, doing paperwork.

Hopefully I won't be doing this for much longer.

I skim each page and... really I shouldn't be doing this. Because I'm not exactly, how do you say, sane enough to be doing paperwork.

To be honest I'm just acting like I'm doing something so the others don't worry about me. Though I doubt it's workin because the others are looking at me like I've lost my mind.

I've been off the anxiety potion for over a week and I'm not having any nightmares or anything. Im fine. Malcolm is confused to why suddenly I'm fine. It may have something to do with the fact I've barely gotten any sleep in a while because I'm to focused on other things to sleep. It maybe because of my plan and my brain has realized that there is no point in the nightmares anymore. Either way they think I'm crazy now.

Anyway, off track here, In reality I'm doing paperwork waiting and hoping I'll get a letter from Annabeth any day now that she agreed to my terms.

Though something in me doubts it.

I drop the letter from a spy and put it back in its envelope. I can't do this if I'm not going to do it right.

I let out a breath and put my forehead on the desk in front of me.

Kill me.

After gods knows how long the door opens. Hazel comes bouncing into the room with a stack of thirty or so letters.

I groan and bang my head against the desk.

"Hi captain." Hazel smiles. He sets the stack on the table. "Lots of letter for you." She sighs. I bang my head again.

Seriously, kill me.

"and an interesting letter." I hear Hazel say in a different tone. I look up to see a fancy looking letter in her hands.

Hazel and Frank know the plan. Sort of. They know what I want them to know, that's it.

I take the letter and open it up.

Inside is a map and a piece of paper. The map is one of the area around Cepeop, close to the boarder of New Rome and Athens. There a circled area right on the boarder.

The pice of paper says, 'I agree to your deal.' And a date. Three days from now.

A smile spreads across my face.

I maybe committed basic suicide. I maybe lying to two of my best friends and I maybe doing something absolutely stupid.

But it's worth it. Like I said earlier.

Everyone wins.

 **That's it. Sorry for the length!**

 **Im cruel yes. You stink yes. I know! Stop rubbing it in!**

 **All heck is going to break loose after I post this isnt it.**

 **Why do I not care?**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this confusing. Out of nowhere chapter. I'll see you next time.**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi.**

 **AquaPolarBear- I give up. I'm not that good at writing but whatever. Gaaaaa what is with my readers! They keep realizing things I don't even think about! Percy forgets in th book Annabeth forgets in this story WHAT IS MY PROBLEM! The percabeth reunion. Oh God.**

 **PicturePerfectMe- you are not only the one who figured out what Percy is doing but your the only one that so much as brought it up! Literally no one so much as asked, 'what's the deal Percys making?' I was kind of surprised.**

 **Percabeth4ever- you like the idea of Percy dying but you don't want him to die? Care to give more detail? You must wait for percabeth young one. Will make remedy for Annabeths problem. Hmmmm. It's good but I will have to change a lot. Sorry. Don't stop giving me ideas though!**

 **PoppyOhare-Oh boy. Help me.**

 **Poseidon114- I'm glad you liked last chapter!**

 **Artemis Izzy- I'm glad you liked last chapter. Uh... Annabeth remember Percy? *start running away***

 **Disclaimer- I own nothing.**

 **POV-Percy**

Today is the day I meet Annabeth.

I don't know what will happen once she sees me. What I will do once I see her but I don't think it'll matter. I want this whole thing to work. I know each step that will happen and I honestly can't wait for the ending. But like I said the others will hate me.

Frank and Hazel think this is a trick, they will be angry I lied to them. The rest of the crew have no idea I even sent a letter to Annabeth, they'll be mad I'm doing something so... suicidal. Not that it matters either way.

I'm the only one who actually knows what going to happen, and knows what the backup plan is. And I'm happy about that.

Will, Austin and Danielle get out of prison. The rest of the crew gets off the hook for being criminals. Athens gets saved. And I die.

Everyone wins.

* * *

I look up at the sound of houses. Beautiful horses too.

Three carriages come into our sight and Hazel tenses up.

"You know the plan?" Frank ask us. I should be asking you that. Your answer should be no.

I nod. So does Hazel. I feel bad about lying, I really do but... they don't understand.

I can't do this anymore.

They think that if the plan goes wrong, and 'I do get arrested.' I'll break out in Gutter bridge. It's the weakest point on the whole trail. I can easily get out there. Then I'll meet them at half blood palace.

Well first of all. I will get arrested. I won't break out and I sent a letter to Half blood palace for them to read about why I did what I'm doing.

The carriages stop a fifty feet away from us and I tense up. Hazel senses it and grabs my hand.

"Hic sumus." Hazel whispers. (We are here.) I nod.

The first carriage door opens and five guards step out. Two are with me, best part is Hazel and Frank don't know any of them. So they have no idea how many guards are with me.

It makes it easier to lie to them.

 **POV-Annabeth**

' _The deal is on the arrest of three prisoners you have, I'm sure you'll know who I'm speaking of. It's also about my crew.'_ I reread the letter for the billionth time since I've been on the carriage.

I should be arriving any minutes now. But I can't help but feel like this is a trap.

 _'I want two trades. The first is, You have three prisoners. Will Solace, Austin lake and Danielle Grant, you let them go, in exchange for me. (Percy)'_

It's so weird. He's giving up his freedom for three of his crew members. That's not something any type of person would do.

' _This is not a trick. I really do want to trade myself for the three people listed above._

 _'The second deal is, I want all the charges, of any person who has ever been linked to me and is still alive, to be dropped from there files and put into mine, in exchange for information I have. I'll rightfully take whatever punishment I get.'_

Making your sentence worse than it already is. That something no one has ever done. I still don't understand what he will gain from all of this.

' _You may be wondering why you should do these deals with me._

 _'The first is, I'm the most feared criminal currently alive. Your father spent his whole career trying to catch me. You have a chance of a life time to have me at my own free will. I'm just saying you'll have a lot less stress on your shoulder knowing that a heartless pirate is behind bars, or preferably six feet under ground._

 _'As for the second. My crew has never done anything wrong. If you look at there criminal history, you'll see that most are just guilty by association. The thing is most of them never wanted to be pirates. It's all my fault and I don't think it's fair they get blamed for my mistakes. Please just let my crew go.'_

Luke thinks that I'm crazy for even thinking to do this, that no heartless pirate will ever do something so, selfless.

Thats why I agreed to it. Because I want to see what he will do if this is a trick or if he'll really do it.

The carriage comes to a slow stop and a few seconds after, the door to the carriage opens. I stand and I step out. Making sure to watch my step.

The place I chose is an open field, about a quarter mile from the town, Cepeop. Right on the boarder.

So the place has high grass stretching across the field. It makes me feel smaller than I really am.

I look up and I have to stifle a gasp.

My pictures truly did not do the pirate captain justice.

His hair is longer, messier, It's a darker shade of black than I thought, his skin is darker and he is tall. He towers over me by a head. I was right. I would not have done his eyes justice. Swirling sea green that roll around like whirl pools, beautiful. Handsome.

Though it's also his eyes that make me uneasy. They hold almost nothing, no emotion like he's trying to hide what he feels, they just hold a horrific darkness in them, like a deadly storm is about to hit any second. He has dark blue bags under his eyes that tells me he hasnt sleep in quite a while and the premature lines and wrinkles on his face definitely tells me he is overly stressed.

Oh for the love of the gods, help me.

I manage to gulp a bit and I walk so I'm somewhat still on my side of the boarder. (Athens)

The captain bows and his two lackeys now I just realized where there follow his lead.

"Your majesty." Perseus says in a hard, voice. He stands back up to his height and I nod back in greeting. "You have my congratulations on becoming queen." That makes me blink since I was not expecting something so... serious to come out. I would have expected it to be pouring with sarcasm.

Perseus points to the girl on his right.

"This is my friend Hazel." He then point to his left. "And this is Frank." I nod.

"Shall we start?" I ask my voice full of authority, but for some reason I want to run up to the three of them and give them hugs. I mentally shake the feeling off. Stupid.

Perseus nods. He nods to his friends and the two pull out weapons, just a dagger and a few arrows, and throws them to my feet.

"I have no weapons," Perseus explains why he didn't throw anything into the pile, while he throws his hands in the air. "I don't see the point in having any." I narrow my eyes.

"Step forward so my guards can cuff you." I stay sternly. On the inside I flinch.

 _You don't have to be so mean_. The little voice inside my head says.

Perseus lips twich a bit. In amusement. His expression turns hard again.

"Bring out my crew first." He demands. I huff but nod to the guard on my left. He hides a glare at me and quickly goes to the back carriage with two others. It's a prisoner transport carriage.

They open the back door and two walk in. A man gets thrown at the one still outside the carriage and two other prisoners follow.

The three get half dragged half pushed next to me.

One has sky blue eyes, white blond hair, tanned skin, red shorts, and a white shirt, his name is Will. The other is Austin, who has dark skin, blue eyes, and blond hair. He's wearing a prisoner clothes. A grey shirt and grey pants. The other is a girl Danielle. She's wearing the same thing as he fiancé.

Perseus smiles at the three. They glare at him, they don't like him very much do they.

" _Perce what do you think your doing_?" Austin curses, in Greek. The question surprises me. There are many meanings to the phrase, the only one that seems to pop into mind though, is the one where the person speaking is concerned because the person they are talking to is doing something stupid. It's like... Austin cares about Perseus's. Well being.

Perseus smile turn sad. He doesn't answer him.

He turns to me and moves his hand to the inside of his coat.

The guard sees this and throws his sword to Perseus's neck. His hand stops for a second before continueing pulling out a few pieces of paper.

The guard frowns but lowers his sword.

"What is that?" I ask.

"Someone told me a deal is never completed unless it's written on paper." He holds out the paper, which I take. And he then pulls out a bottle of ink and a pen.

I unfold the paper. Papers I should say actually.

The whole thing is in Greek.

"Why is it in Greek?" I ask with a glare. Perseus smirks.

"You can read it." He waves my comment off.

"How do you know?"

"Because the acceptance letter you wrote to me was in your handwriting and it was in Greek." Perseus says smugly. _Dang it_. I curse myself.

I glare at him and I sign the paper, after I read the both papers five times. Both papers are just copies of the deal. Nothing big.

I hold out my hand with both papers to the captain. He shakes his head and tells me one copy is for me. He takes one, fold it and hands it to Frank. He puts it in his back pocket.

I repeat my statement for Perseus to walk to Athens boarder so we can arrest him. Perseus shakes his head.

"Let them go first." He nods his head to Austin, Will and Danielle. He points to his two friends at his side. "Let them _all_ go. Let them Go back to my ship, then I'll have you arrest me." I glare at him. Does he think I'm stupid.

"I am unarmed, so are my two friends." Perseus glares back, with something in his eyes that I can't quite tell you. "They aren't in any condition to fight." Perseus nods to the three prisoners.

"And you have five guard against me. You have the advantage and I have none. Just let them go." I think about this for a few minutes, even though I already know what I'm going to do.

I don't think I gave the pirate captain enough credit.

I sigh and nod.

One guard goes and takes the cuffs and bound off. The three instantly stand up and sprint to the side of their captain.

 _At least You know they are truly loyal to Perseus_. My thoughts spit. I shake the thought out of my head.

 _You don't know him_! The little voice screams. Know who?

Gha! Not here!

I gulp down the thoughts.

Perseus says something to them that I don't catch and the three prisoners look reluctant at first before nodding and sprinting away. With Frank and Hazel just barley behind them.

We all watch as the five run as fast as they can out of the field, onto a solid dirt path and out of sight.

Perseus's whole demeanor changes. His face falls and his eyes that held that darkness completely took over but instead of looking angry, hatful, evil and hard, they turned sad. He sighs like he has some regret and he looks back at me, with sad, depressed eyes.

He holds out his hands and one of the guards steps forward and twist his hands behind Perseus's back.

Two of my guards look... confused, worried, dumbstruck? It doesn't make sense.

Another guard comes and start looking through Perseus pockets and looking for weapons.

He pulls out a piece of paper, a pen and a bottle of ink. The guard unfold the papers.

"There nothing on it." He mutters. Flipping the page around.

"That's because I haven't used it... yet." Perseus says. The guard glares and puts the content back, after checking the ink to see if it was ink.

Once Perseus is done he start being pushed to the prison carriage.

I have never been more confused in my life. He's really going through with this. He's really giving up his life for his crew.

By the time he get to the back I realized Perseus wasn't being pushed he was freely walking to the back.

Its like he wants to get this whole experience over with.

I look down at the signed deal.

It's simple, it's to the point and it's perfectly made so there is no loopholes. I've never been so confused in my life.

Why is he being so... sweet, selfless, kind, loyal?

* * *

 _I stare at the blurry book, I think, in my hand and find myself smiling at each word_

 _"Gods." I mutter. I hear a door open and a person walks through. But despite all my other flashbacks, he's clearly a guy, male, I mean._

 _I look up and his face is full of worry. He looks like he's carrying the universe on his shoulders._

 _"Gods." He mutters and lands on the same bed I'm on._

 _"You okay?" I ask with raised eyebrows. He grunts and curls into himself. He shakes his head. It surprises me, the flashback me._

 _"Vision." He mutters. He gulps._

 _Flashback me's heart stop. I put the book down and crawl so I'm next to him. He moves to his head its on my lap. I start to kneed my fingers through his hair._

 _"Hurt you." He whispers. "Stabbed you. I'm sorry for hurting you today." I sigh and pull him closer. A memory flashes into my head but I can't make it out._

 _"You and your dang loyalty." I scowl. He smiles, just a bit. "It going to kill you one day." He chuckles, it make my heart smile._

 _"That's why it's my fatal flaw, missy." My smiles changes into a glare._

 _"You did not just call me missy." I say my voice hard. His stupid smile grows._

 _"And I don't regret it either." I scoff but I lean down to kiss the corner of his mouth but he seems to have other plans for he turns his head so I kiss his lips._

 _Soft, they taste like salt water and sugar. Maybe a hint of lemon._

 _It somehow works._

 _I pull back and glare at him. Stupid seaweed brain. I think._

 _"Thank you." He whispers. I nod an lay down next to him. He buries his head into my shoulder. He wraps his arms around my stomach and sighs. "I belong to you, I am your slave forever." He says in a half joking half very serious manner. I smirk._

 _"Never forget it." I whisper into his ear in the same tone as him._

* * *

I blink back to reality and I feel my cheeks heat up.

I need to find that guy. I know he was from that ship. I'm going to ask Perseus about him, later. Gods who is he?!

I look around to find myself in the carriage, the whole thing bouncing and rocking back and forth.

How'd I get here?

I scowl at myself for spacing out like that and I bang my head against the wall behind me.

Why does this happen? Why can't I just remember this man? I just want to know who he is.

 _Do you really want to know? You do realize that he could be dead. Imagine if you remember him and Perseus admits this guy you cared for is dead. Do you really want to feel that pain?_

My scowl deepens. I will admit it doesn't seem logical but I don't think I'll be able to live with myself to not at least know his name.

What am I doing?

* * *

 **POV-Malcolm**

"I'm starting to think they didn't go out for supplies." Leo says seriously. Clarrise slaps her hand across the back of Leo's head.

"No! Really!" Clarrise spits, bitterly and sarcastically. You can't really blame her. The rest of us have known for an hour and Clarrise is worried.

We haven't seen Percy, Frank or Hazel in three hours. Sure it take a while to buy supplies, normally. But we have been in town for weeks now. We don't need that many. So it's should be a half hour trip. Tops.

We don't think we should go out looking for them because if something did happen then we'd know about it. Plus it's a pretty small city. You could walk from here (the docks) to the other side of town in half an hour. Then the trading center is in the center of town.

Fifteen minutes there, five, ten minutes getting supplies, fifteen minutes back.

Nico is looking over the rail a bit away from everyone else. He's worried about Hazel, Frank and surprisingly Percy.

Okay, I know what Nico said was just because he's scared and angry. And everyone knows has this huge thing with grudges and letting things go but what he said was not okay.

A few weeks ago, Nico got so angry that he was just spitting out his words with enough force to kill someone and just being a big... words that should not be mentioned. Anyway, we eventually had enough of it and told him he needed to relax. It was mostly Thalia but yeah.

He start yelling at us saying to not tell him to relax. Somehow it went from trying to help Nico to whose fault it is that Wil got arrested. Nico blamed Percy. Thalia got really mad and they just went at it like I've never seen before.

Nico basically said that if Percy never became a pirate than none of the whole war thing would be happening. That we can't get off the ship because we have arrest warrants in Athens everywhere. That the war was Percys fault. That some people deaths were his fault. (Zoë, Bianca.) And that Will was getting an ingredient for Percys stupid potion is the reason he got arrested.

To be fair, it was because Nico was past his breaking point, he said it all at once and he immediately regretted the words as soon as they left his mouth. Still hasn't made the situation any better.

We aren't mad anymore, just disappointed. He of all people should know that none of that was Percys fault and just how sensitive Percy is about that sort of thing.

We are all so great full Percy already went to bed before the whole incident. But we were just lucky. I can't imagine what would have happened if Percy heard Nico.

I personally have forgiven Nico, but it has made me uneasy around him. Not like I don't trust him but I guess it's because I know how big Nico can blow up and it's just a little scary.

Nico gulps.

"Do you think something happened?" He whispers. I bite my lip and walk closer to him.

"I'm praying that nothing happened." I mutter back honestly. Despite the fact that we are in New Rome, I don't know what kind bounty hunters could be in town. For all we know they could have gotten caught by an Athens guard.

Optimistic. I know.

Five?-seven?- eleven minutes later I feel Nico tense up. I look at him and his eyes are the size of plates.

I frown and I try and follow his gaze.

Who I see sprinting across the back deck of the dock makes my eyes widen.

How... when... What?!

"Guys." I says my voice cracking. I think I get their attention because when I point to the three people running closer and closer to the ship I hear a few gasp.

Will is the first to stop running once he gets to the plank that leads up to the ship. He gasp and struggles for air to the point where he slowly lowers himself to the ground.

Probably the largest smile I've ever seen on Nico spreads across his face.

"Will!" Nico shouts and he runs so he tackles Will into a hug, repeating that he's okay. Will smiles and hugs him back.

"Good to know we are cared for!" Austin shouts in a very similar situation to Will when it comes to breathing.

Danielle pushes Austin and he almost stumbles off port and into the water. He doesn't seem to mind though.

"How... did... you... guys..." Grover stumbles to find the right words.

"How the freaking heck did you guys get here!?" Thalia curses at the top of her lungs. Nico seems to realize what is happening because he pushes Will away from him.

"How in the world did you get out!?" Nico ask a bit scared. Will still gasping for air, Frowns.

I walk so I'm on there level.

"Perce never told you?" Danielle gasp. It just about made all our hearts stop. Tell us what? What did Percy do? What did the crazy loyal idiot do without our knowledge?

"Tell us what?" Jason ask hesitatly. Will motions his head to two people I never realized where there. I don't think anyone realized they were there.

Frank stands there gasping for breath and Hazel is craning her neck, her back to us looking back at the docks and ports like she's expecting to see someone any minute.

"Frank, Hazel what are they talking about?" Piper asks using that type of voice that make you want to do anything she says. It's freaky.

I look at the look at the five people standing there gasping for air. Thats the thing. There's only five.

"Guys where's Percy?" I ask. Hazel still looking back at the dock. Slowly turns around so she's facing us.

"Don't know. He should be back. Any minute." Hazel gulps out. Thalia doesn't like that answer.

"What is going on?" Thalia screams. Hazel flinches a little.

"Percy sent a letter to Annabeth with Apollo." Frank says for Hazel. "It was a trick deal. He said he, 'wanted to trade himself for Austin, Danielle and Will.'"

"It was a trick deal." Hazel quickly adds. "He just wanted to get them back. And he didn't tell you guys because he knew you wouldnt let him." Thalia get bright red. Some turn a bit pale. I turn pale.

Percy has never made a trick deal before. That's not how he works. That's not who he is.

"You swear that is what he said." Thalia asks. Hazel and Frank nod.

"That's it." Frank concluded. "And if it did go wrong and he did get arrested, he wants us to meet him at half blood palace. He said he'll break out around Gutter bridge." Thalia gulps and start pacing.

Somethings wrong though. Something is very, very, very wrong.

"I'm going to kill him." Thalia mutters under her breath. Some bite there lips and go back to the ship. Some go and help Will, Austin and Danielle.

Leo and I stand there looking for a trace of Percy.

"Somethings isn't right." Leo mutters to me. "I don't think Percy has ever made a trick deal before." I bring my hand to my mouth and start biting at my nails. It's a nervous habit okay!

"I don't get it." I whisper back. "He's really good at convincing people to do what he wants. Even if he thought we wouldn't agree to it he would easily get us to agree with him." Leo scowls.

Have you ever had that feeling in the pit of your stomach that there is more to something than people think. It's not doubt, it's not worry and it's not paranoia. You really feel like you aren't looking at the whole picture.

That the people who are telling you what is going on really have told you everything. They just don't know that there is more.

I really think Percy didn't tell Frank and Hazel something. I think he lied about something. I just don't know what.

* * *

I swear to the gods if they don't get here soon I'll kill someone.

Percy still hasn't showed up and the others made their appearance over an hour ago.

Eventually Katie and Thalia went out to try and find Percy.

Katie because she's good at telling if plants were disturbed even a little and Thalia is a good tracker. Maybe the two can find out if Percy did get arrested.

Leo and I seem to be the only ones that think that Percy held information from Frank and Hazel. To them the whole things makes sense.

Thalia was skeptical. She says Percy isn't the type to lie but he's also not the type to do something without other's permission first. Or the type to make trick deals.

So she agrees something is very wrong, she just hopes its not in the way we are thinking.

Sadly the more I think about it the more I think Percy lied.

I hear some stomping and a loud shout. I turns around, still on deck, to see Thalia eyes blazing.

"They got him!" She yells. Katie comes up and sort of hold her back. Calypso goes up and ask what happened.

"Frank said a huge part of the plan was for guards Loyal to Percy to be there. Frank said that there was five total guards and four with Percy. The thing is neither Frank or Hazel recognized any of them." Katie explains simply. "I think Percy lied about how many were with him so no one would back out, I think he had no choice but to be willingly arrest so he can get out at gutter bridge. I think we need to head to half blood palace. Now."

Something still doesn't seem right. Though this will explain why I felt like Percy was lying something still feels wrong. I'll just have to wait to find out.

Percy when I see you later, 'cause I will be going, make my words, I will kill you.

 **That's all.**

 **Oh god. That was a lot. I know I disappointed a lot of you. Oh well, sorry.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you later.**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	8. Chapter 8

**HI.**

 **Its currently ten thirty in the afternoon and yet here I am. Good god help me.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Cinder Luna- thank you very much for the advertisement, you really didn't have to. Your Annabeth remembers Percy idea. Yes that sort of got In you'll se later.**

 **PoppyOhare-happy Late new year!**

 **Artemis Izzy-good or bad wow?**

 **PrincessOfAtlantis101- how did I... Never mind.**

 **PicturePerfectMe- I actually think they know what Percy did, they just don't want to admit it. Like deep down, deep, deep, deep, deep down they know. The was Percy asleep or awake thing. Uhh, it was never outright said that he was there. Just little hints in chapter six. On the beginning Percy has quick flashbacks of what Nico said and Percy says that Nicos right, Nicos right. Umm I don't know about the blaming Nico thing. I'm glad you lied last chapter. Do I have a system for updating. Not as of right now. It's winter break where I live. So I have more time to write and I don't start writing a chapter till I upload the previous one. So as soon as I upload this chapter I'll start writing chapter nine. So yeah, I do it randomly but once schools back in session I'll go back to doing it every Saturday or Sunday. Tell cinder I say hi back.**

 **POV-Percy**

' _You don't know what you're talking about!'_

 _'Don't I? We've been down here for how long and you haven't come up with one counter argument! Admit it! You think I'm right, or at the least doubt your own claims!'_

 _'He saved your life, that's why your ridiculous. If it weren't for him you would be dead!'_

 _'I would have rather died with Bianca than now! Because at least then I would have felt one heartbreak and died quickly. Then keep living with Bianca's death, experience more death and fight a war we are destined to lose!'_

 _'What if he heard you Nico? You'd crush him! You'd break him beyond repair! This is your cousin, he's your family!'_

 _'My family!? If Percy never became a pirate, none of us would be criminals! If Percy never became a pirate then we'd all still be living our lives! It was Percy who decided to kidnap all of us! It was Percy who decided to be a coward and run away when Zoë needed help! Percy didn't save Bianca! Percy is the real criminal! If Percy never feel hard for the Princess of Athens, then Annabeth wouldn't have joined the crew! If Percy decided to be smart he wouldn't have let her join the crew! It was Percy she was writing to when she was caught! He's the reason we are at war! He's the reason Will went to Athens for Percys stupid potion! It's his fault Will got arrested! Family wouldn't let any of that happen! It's all his fault! It's wills life, or Percys. Why does everyone choose Percy_!'

* * *

Is this the part where I tell you how I feel about that whole experience? Is this the part where I tell you my eyes are leaking two or so tears? Is this the part where I tell you my thoughts?

Well sorry.

I feel nothing about the memory. Just empty. My eyes are probably dull because I'm not crying or have any tears anywhere, period. I think I shed my last tear a long time ago. Have you ever had a memory and you couldn't think of anything? Like your mind is blank but you can't help but think of the memory? It's not working and every time you try to think of somethings you instantly forget what it is you were thinking? That's what I'm thinking. Nothing.

maybe trying to count to one thousand is considered a thought. But not to me.

I don't blame Nico. For _anything_. I had the idea for the plan before I heard Nico and Thalia and the rest of the crews argument.

It was a little different. The original was, I trade myself, for real, I go to Athens try and get Annabeth to remember her time on the ship, or, tell her about Athens. Tell her who I really am. She then, hopefully, got me out and we go to half blood palace.

I was up thinking about little details to the plan, when I heard yelling. I went downstairs to stop who ever was arguing, since that was my job. But then I heard Nico yell my name and I ended up listening. Mind you, against my better judgement too.

After Nicos last rant and everyone was dead quiet I went back to my room. Where I thought and I thought and I thought the whole night. Just replaying Nicos words over and over.

I went to breakfast that morning pretending to be my normal self but on the inside I felt as dead as a doorknob. That's when the real trouble happened I guess.

Though it's probably very selfish, for me to think it's my fault is one thing, for others to say it's my fault is another. At least with it just being me, I could blame it on my loyalty, dumb mind and paranoia. But with the others...

When I had that really bad nightmare, the one on the ship and everyone I know blame me for their death and Annabeth helped me with, I remember I told Annabeth, 'the guilt follows me like a rabid dog. And every single time I think about going to was or just the thought of someone I care about dying, it bites at me.' I truly think the dog has bitten me again. And this time it's bite was fatal.

When was it? I think it was around the time Zoë died, way after she died actually. I was depressed and yeah I thought about giving myself up to Frederick. But I also had a single thought. It was one time and it was random, kind of like when you joke with yourself but soon after I found myself being dead serious with the thought. It was stupid and I dismissed it and I haven't had anything similar to it since.

Until a few weeks ago...

My fault they died. My fault for the war. My fault for getting Annabeth brainwashed, again. My fault, my fault, it's all my fault.

I don't deserve to live. I never have. I never will, especially since I've taken so many lives myself. The amount of bloodshed that I've seen. The amount of blood that stain my hands. The ghosts that haunt me.

 _'The fields of punishment is in your future.'_

I shiver at the memory. But gods it's so true. That's what I deserve after all.

' _It's Will's life or Percys, why does everyone choose Percy?'_

What did I do? I seriously don't deserve anything my crew has done for me. To be quite honest, I'm surprised they haven't killed me already. It was my fault they were stuck on the ship, it was my fault lots of people they loved or cared for died.

The gods worked in such a strang way, don't you think? The cruel, heartless, criminals who kill others are the last to die. While the good, brave, kind, spirited are always the first to die.

I always thought the best people had the rotted the luck. Gods it's so true. Look at me, I'm the last on the list of good people and my life has been roughly good. While good people like Annabeth just had lie after lie thrown at her. Then to be kidnapped and learn your best friend is a killer. To learn your father is a monster, then to learn a pirate has a crush on you, to return the feelings. To be brainwashed again.

I... I actually think her being brainwashed again was roughly a good thing now. I mean she has forgotten all about me. I'm going to die in roughly five or so days. Save her the little to none heartbreak. Besides she has always deserved better, as in any male on the earth who is not me. And I don't even know what I feel for the Queen of Athens anymore.

Do I like her? Do I not? Do I just like her as a friend now? Do I... Gods my head hurts just thinking about it.

' _If Percy never feel hard for the Princess of Athens._ ' Dare I say it. Do I love Her?

 _No stop, Percy. You are going to die soon one way or another. Don't you dare do this to yourself_.

May the gods help what little sanity I have left.

' _Zoe, Bianca and Diana died so you can live. They died so you can continue fighting for your cause. Doesn't that mean something_?' Maybe it did at one point.

But it means nothing to me now.

* * *

 **POV-Annabeth**

I walk to the back of prisoner carriage as fast as I can.

I need to now who that man was, the one from my dreams, I can't live with myself not knowing. I have the man at my disposal who has to know who he is.

We have stopped quickly so we can switch the horses for the ride back to the palace. Just three more days and we'll be back.

I open up the back and climb into the carriage.

Perseus sits in the far right corner looking dead as anything. He has his knees close to his chest and he looks at the ground in front of him like its the most interesting thing on the planet. He has cuffs on his wrist and the cuffs are tied to the wall in the front. So he can't get out even if he tried.

his dark blue coat in thrown across the carriage in a ball. He has his shoes off sitting next to side and he just sits there.

His normal bright sea green eyes that I first saw four days ago are dull and lifeless. It's like all life and motivation has been used or thrown into a volcano.

His face isn't much better for it holds no emotion, just... blank.

It's like I'm looking at a vailian before he turn to a life of crime. It's unsettling.

I clear my throat but it doesn't them to bother him.

"You've been staring at me for a good five minutes." Perseus says in a flat tone. "What do you want? I'd like to get this over with." I feel a flash of anger go through my body at the knowledge he knew I was here and refused to acknowledge me.

I take a breath and fold my hands.

"As you know I was kidnapped by you six or seven months ago?" I say. Perseus nods refusing to look up at me it seems. "When I got back home, I took this potion so I forget everything that happened to me on the ship." Perseus nods again. It make me turn my head in confusion till I remember Apollo. The traitor.

"But I haven't really forgotten everything. I know I meet someone on that blasted ship." I say sounding desperate to even me. "I know I got romantically involved with this man. But I can't remember who he is, what he's like, or what he looks like." Perseus doesn't look up still. He continues to stare off into nowhere.

"And what does this have to do with me?" He practically spits. I stare at him. Can't he see? My eyes harden and I glare at Perseus with everything I have.

"I met him on _your_ ship. _You_ must know who he is." I say sternly. "Tell me who he is." Perseus sits there for a few minutes. He stares off into space.

"I just want to know his name and if he's still alive." I speak after a few minutes of silence. Perseus still doesn't look at me or anything for that matter. A few more minutes pass, nothing. A few more minutes, nothing.

"He died a few mouths ago." Perseus says after a good fifteen minutes of silence. My heart just stops. My mind goes blank.

* * *

A boy _is pinned against the wall. His shirt is ripped and he looks tired._

A man _has a dagger close up to the to_ the boys _guys throat_. _The_ man with the dagger _says something, before jabbing the tip into_ the boys _skin on his left shoulder. The_ man _drags it slowly down and ends at_ the boys _right side._ The boy _yelled in pain but his cries where drowned by_ shouting from somewhere else.

 _The_ man _lets go of_ the boy _and punches_ the boy _square in the temple._

The boys _eye roll into his head and he drops to the floor._

 _My heart down right stops._

 _The_ man _smiles before leaving back to_ wherever he came from.

The boy _continues to lay there as blood from the gash starts to make a large pool on the floor._

* * *

"as for his name," Perseus's voice brings me back to the present. I gulp down the hard lump in my throat. "What does it matter? You wouldn't believe me anyway."

I suck in a sharp breath. Perseus hasn't moved a single muscle the whole time.

My anger rises. The person I know I'd give up my rien as queen for is dead. I deserve to at least know his name, that's all I want now.

"Tell me his name." I spit. "Or so help me..."

"What?" Perseus interrupts flatly, in the same dead tone. "You'll add another charge to my case. Honey, you can't possibly make my sentence any worse than it already is." I clench my fist, all rules of keeping your emotions in check and all get thrown out the window.

"Someone I deeply care about is dead! I deserve to at least know his name!" I scream. Perseus seems unfazed. He just blinks in return.

"Deeply care about? You don't even remember him." The captain mutters under his breath. I start to shake, I can feel my face getting bright red.

"Listen here you, cruel, useless, monster! All I want is his name!" Perseus stiffens even more than he already is. He finally turns his head to look at me, something in his eyes I can't tell you what it is. It just makes me question my choice of words.

"I'll tell you his name." He whispers, his voice sounding... broken. "An hour before my trial. Only then I'll tell you his name. But like I said, you won't believe me." Perseus curls more into himself and turns his head away from me.

At first I feel almost guilty. But the anger quickly takes over.

"Tell me now." I spit. Perseus doesn't say anything. He just curls into himself more. "I don't care if I won't believe you, I just want a name." He doesn't move.

This is one of the only reasons I took the risk. I have enough to deal with back at the palace and this is a two week trip. I had trials, laws to rewrite or sign, warrants to sign, I was still trying to figure out the whole my father was lying to me or keeping something from me thing. I didn't have to come here and deal with this infuriating piece of trash.

"You're a coward, you know that." I say with tears in my eyes.

 _Stop! Don't do anything else, just walk away_! A little voice yells inside my head. I ignore it for once.

"What a waste of human life." I glare. I turn on my heel to leave the stupid carriage. I mumble, 'pathetic,' under my breath. I hop out and slam the door closed.

 _Why_? The little voice in my head whispers. _What have you done_? I scowl at myself and walk back to my carriage.

I can't believe that blasted pirate.

What a waste. I think.

 _You don't even now anything about him? How could you?_

* * *

 **POV- Malcolm**

Something isn't right. Something just isn't right.

I growl as I turn around in my sleeping bag. I've been repeating that to myself for the gods know how long.

Why can't I figure this out? Why can't I find out what Percy really did? Some thing isn't right!

The other agree with me, they just don't know what.

Some stayed on the ship, but I went with Thalia, Nico, Will, Leo and Hazel. Thalia, Nico and Hazel are coming because Percy there cousin, they deserve to slap him into oblivion first. Wills going because Nico wouldn't let him stay. Leo's going because he's probably one of the only ones we don't trust to not stay on the ship without Percy or Thalia being there. I'm coming because I'm Annabeths brother. Maybe Annabeth will be there.

Jason didn't go because one of the first mates had to stay. Jason decided to stay.

I growl and sit up. Day four, maybe five of a ten day trip and I'm already hating my decision to go. It's not the hard ground or anything I just can't keep my mind to shut up for five seconds so I can go to sleep.

I get up and I quickly change into some warm clothing before going outside the tent. Yes we are traveling by foot. Because it's easier for a big group of adults with ADHD than sitting in a carriage for five days straight.

The campfire we made last night is still blazing all to a little Spanish boy poking at the flame with a stick.

I sit next to Leo me he doesn't seem to mind.

"Can't sleep?" Leo sighs. "Because of the Percy lying thing." I nod. Leo searches the ground till he finds and hands me a stick. Instead of poking the flames I draw in the sand.

After forty minutes or so, we hear a loud scream, of frustration. Leo and I both jump till we see Thalia storming out of her tent, eyes blazing hotter than the bomb fire Leo has made.

"I swear if the sun doesn't come up soon I'm going to go crazy!" She yells at the top of her lungs. Nicos and Will's tent opens with Nico poking his head through.

"Shut up Thalia. Some of us are trying to sleep." He spits. Thalia rolls her eyes.

"The fact that your still up says we are having the same problem." Thalia growls.

"Hey why don't you shout to the rest of the wolves around the area, Free meals over here!" I hear will mutter inside his tent. Hazels tent open up and she stumbles outside.

"Keep it down please. You aren't helping my insomnia." She whispers with a yawn. Thalia sits across from me.

"What's the point, none of us can sleep." Leo sighs. Hazel moans and sits next to Thalia.

"I know but what else are we supposed to do?" Hazel mutters holding her head in her hands. Nico grumbles somethings under his breath and walks out. Will follows minutes later and we all stare at the dancing flames in silence.

"We are all worried about Percy aren't we?" Will days in a tired, flat tone. We all nod.

"Percy lied about something." Nico says. "We all know that, we just don't know what." Leo hums.

"Especially since he's been acting so weird lately." Leo sighs. I stiffen at Leo's words. While everyone else seems to wake up or blinks in confusion.

"excuse me?" Hazel ask politely. Leo looks at each of the weird stares we are giving him.

"I'm not the only one who noticed that right?" Leo says loozing a bit horrified. "He's been distant, he has to force himself to smile, his eyes have become dull, he spends most of his time by himself, he's gotten large bags under his eyes even though he hasn't had a single nightmare, the fact he has no nightmares!" Leo looks at each of us, looking for any sign we have a clue of what he's talking about. "no one?" We all sit there for a while, everyone of us going back to our memory banks to try and find signs of what Leo claims.

It was so stinking obvious, it should be a crime we didn't see it sooner.

"He started acting like that... a few days after Nicos..." Leo trails off looking for the right word. "Outburst? Rant?" Leo stops when he sees the glares coming his way. "Shutting up now." Leo start twiddling with his hands.

Percy has been acting weird, add the fact of the weird deal.

 _What the heck is going on?_

 **Should I start running?**

 **Should I go get my shield?**

 **Should I go hide in Mexico?**

 **I think I do.**

 **Ill just get going.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed! I'll see you guys later!**

 **bye**

 **-Kayla**


	9. Chapter 9

**HI.**

 **Phfff. I'm bored. I have lots of fanfic I want to read but I just can't right now. I have that other fanfiction I'm working on as of right now but I don't feel like writing in that either. So here I am!**

 **god help me.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Cinder Luna- Thanks again. I'm glad you liked last chapter.**

 **Artemis Izzy- what didn't you expect?**

 **PoppyOhare-here you go.**

 **PicturePerfectMe- yes I'm trhing to kill you (note the sarcasm.) you specifically. Yes. Very much. To answer your question. Yes you got it all correct.**

 **Mickey-I'm glad you liked it. Da feels!**

 **Bailey- ... Okay. *sigh* I have given up on trying to convince people I'm not a good writer. But I am so glad you liked it. Thank you so much really. It really touched my heart. To be honest the whole Annabeth forgetting thing was a split second decision. The the Percy wanting to die thing was kind of inevitable. It's Percy for the good lords sake. But I agree it did make it more entertaining. The thing about how it all leads together I think you mean the part where Annabeth has a flashback were she sees the 'the guy she likes' bleeding to date. I have no idea why I put that in to be honest. Another split seconds decision that I just went with. I think God is helping me write this thing because it gave the Percy almost dying thing a new meaning. Oh good I'm always worried I never get percabeth right. Me not have ever been in a relationship before. Hhaha. I just can't help but imagine Leo acting so incredibly stupid but being really attracted to details like that. I don't know why. I'll try my best.**

 **Discladimer-No I don't own the series.**

 **Pov-Percy**

I went from sitting in a carriage to sitting in a dungeon cell and nothing has changed one bit.

I get visits from guard who are with me to ask what my plan is, I always say, 'Just follow along,' and that seems to shut them up and they leave. (I can't believe they haven't figured out that I'm here on purpose and I am not getting out for the same reasons.) but other than that, nothing new.

My trial is taking forever. I think we arrived in the city the day before yesterday and I'm still waiting to be sentenced to death. I may be wrong I have ADHD for all I know or care I could have only been in here for six minutes.

Ill know when my trial is when Annabeth shows up and talks to me. If she even decides to show up. I really hope she doesn't. I really, really, really, really, really hope she doesn't.

I don't even know why I told her I'll tell her I'm the one who she got involved with before my trial. I just did it so she'd leave me alone and so I can tell her about Athens.

Good gods, help me.

I let out a slow breath and fall against my mattress.

I told Annabeth I'm dead because it's true. My soul, my motivation to do anything died a while ago. And I'm going to die in the next few days so I technically haven't lied. I also told Annabeth that so she'd get over me. Even though she doesn't remember me at all. I could tell she still liked who she was thinking of, me, I could tell that she would probably kill herself over who the guy she liked a lot was and if she can't fined him.

And I guess if Annabeth shows up I'll tell her it was me.

Ever heard the phrase you don't know you have something till you don't have it? Or something along those lines.

Yeah, I've come to a very serious conclusion. A big one that almost made me burst into tears. Almost, I still haven't shed a tear.

I realized it as soon as Annabeth said, "You cruel, useless, monster." Because it's when I finally came to terms she'll never remember me, never. And I'll never get to hold her or kiss her or just hug her ever again. She'll never see me the way I see her, anymore.

I love Annabeth freaking Chase (or Castellan).

There I said it.

I love her. Okay, I can't deny it anymore.

And gods does she deserve someone so much better.

I hope she'll divorce Luke. I hope she finds someone who will treat her the way I can never. I really hope she never remembers me and forgets her mysterious man from the ship forever. I really hope she spends the rest of her life happy. She deserves it.

I'll personally haunt anyone who hurts her and curse anyone who fails to see Annabeths worth.

Gods I got it bad.

* * *

 **Pov-Malcolm**

Walking through the city was torture.

The busy people kept bumping into us and we got lost trying to navigate ourself to Half Blood Palace. I'm pretty sure Leo got lost a few times. The people didn't seem to care and we kept getting stopped my merchants to buy their product. It was annoying.

When we finally managed to make it to the gates. The guards eyes hardened and told us to leave.

We maybe in an alliance with Half Blood but I doubt most of the population trusts us.

"We need to see King Dionysus." Thalia says breathless. The guards sneer but go to find his King after he asks for our names.

I stand there thinking about Percy. He should be here. If he didn't get side tracked that is. I can't wait see him and kill him.

But I can't help but think about what Leo said. 'Percy started acting weird a few days after Nico's rant.' True it was a few day, as in at least three days after Nico went ballistic but it always make it way to my thought process when I think about this.

Best class scenario is this is all a misunderstanding. That's the problem I think. I'm thinking to upbeat but I really don't want to think of worse case scenario.

Which is Percy heard Nico and he did the whole fake deal to make it up to Nico.

Ive voice this thought and gods we hope we are wrong. Really, really wrong.

The guard comes back and opens the gate. We quickly walk to the palace door where Dionysus is standing on the top step looking bored as anything.

"Hello Li, Hattle, Bill, Tali, Nick and micah." Dionysus waves lamely. Don't ask about the name thing, just don't.

"Where's Percy?" Thalia spits. Dionysus frowns.

"What are you talking about?" Dionysus says taking out a letter. "I thought you came here for a this." He hands it to Leo who is closest to him.

"No we came here for Percy." I say for everyone. "He was arrested over a week ago, he said he'll come here after he escapes." Dionysus raises an eyebrow.

"well he hasn't shown up yet and I got that letter saying give this to Johnsons crew when they show up." Dionysus shrugs and says goodbye in his own lazy, rude way.

We all gather around Leo.

I don't get it, he should be here. Oh please please be okay Percy?

leo clears his throat as he unfolds the letter.

" _Dear Crew_ ," Leo starts.

" _I honestly don't know how I'm going to start this. I already used six paper trying to write this but I'll try_." I frown at how much this letter sounds like something Percy would say.

But why would Percy send a letter here...

" _I'm so sorry_." Leo continues hesitatly. " _I really am for lying. I'm sorry I let you all down and I'm sorry I never properly got to get my morals in order but I've made the decision and I can't have you guys getting in the way._

 _"This is Percy by the way._ "

I look at the others. I think I know here this is going.

Please gods let me be wrong.

I can see it in there eyes they have the same idea and are thinking the same thing. Please, please, please.

" _I should start at the beginning. I came up with a plan to get Will, Austin and Danielle out of prison. At first it was get arrested, for real, tell Annabeth everything, try and get her to remember me on the way back to the palace, she hopefully helps me get out and we both make our way back to half blood palace_."

Some of the other breath a sigh of relief. Thalia and I don't. Something isn't right.

" _While I was thinking of the plan I heard yelling. I went down to the kitchen to stop the argument but I ended up ease dropping. It was the argument where Nico admitted everything was my fault_." Nicos eyes turn to the size of watermelons. His jaw drops and his face becomes painted with fear and guilt.

Leos hand is starting to shake and he's really pale.

The rest look shocked but also like they are still processing what Percy just admitted in his letter.

Percy heard. Percy heard.

Leos voice becomes shaky and a bit desperate.

" _Don't be mad at Nico please. I'm not mad. In fact thank you Nico for being honest."_

"but I wasn't." Nico mutters sadly.

Please be okay, please be okay.

" _Anyway I got to thinking and some old feeling came back. Some old thoughts, and I came to terms with a lot of things_." Leo's eyes widen a bit.

He start shaking even more. Leo becomes a stuttering mess till he clears his throat the best he can.

" _I can't do this anymore_." leo whispers.

I blink and my heart stops. It doesn't start back up for a couple of beats.

" _What did I do to deserve this life? I don't deserve anything you guys have done for me, I deserve to die_." Leo hand shake and tremble. His voice cracking dramatically.

" _I'm s-surprised you haven't killed me already. I can't live with the bloodshed anymore, with the guilt, with the heartache. I'm done."_

Percy what did you do...

" _I made a deal with Annabeth, my life for Will's, Austin, and Danielle. But I also made another deal, all of the crews criminal charges will be d-dropped to my file in exchange for information_."

What... I...

" _Y-You aren't criminals anymore, you can go live your lives_." Leo shakes with tear falling out of his eyes.

" _I-I really did get arrested and I'm... I'm, n-not coming back. I'll tell Annabeth about Athens before I-I get sentenced to death. I'll tell h-her and she'll fix everything. B-But not before I get the d-death sentence. I'm happily waiting for that as well._

 _"I'm sorry. I k-know you'll be angry but I can't live anymore. I don't even d-deserve it. Please forgive me._

 _"And... t-take care of Annabeth w-will you_?" Leo lets the letter drop to the floor. "Percy."

He knew we'd travel by foot. He knew it was a ten day trip to Half blood palace.

How is this significant to what we just read. We can't head to Athens palace in time to stop Percys trial. Even by carriage it's a six day trip. We can't stop Percy from committing the closet thing to suicide without actually being the one to kill yourself.

We aren't criminals anymore. All because of Percy.

How can he not see he the only one of us who deserves a better life?

"He's... We can't." Hazel says teary eye. "Gods I'm so stupid!" She slams her hand to her forehead before bursting into tears.

Annabeth won't remember Percy. She may never and he knew that. He doesn't want her to remember.

Nico starts crying and Will hugs him in comfort. Even though he doesn't look much better.

We can't save Percy.

Leo lowers himself to the ground and just stares off into space.

"How could we not have figured it out." Leo ask flatly.

We can't say goodbye.

Thalia is the only one not crying. She's just stiff as a board. Looking straight ahead, jaw tense, eyes wide.

We can't tell him that he's the best person we've ever met.

"What are we going to tell the others?" Hazel whispers. That seems to set Thalia off. She covers her eyes with her hands and start shaking violently.

Worst thing of all.

Percy never got to see his worth. He never got to see how strong he really was. He saw a glimpse when Annabeth came but he just thought it was an illusion.

Annabeth is the only one who can get him back By some miracle. And she doesn't even remember him.

We need a miracle.

* * *

 **POV** - **Annabeth**

As soon as I'm done with one meeting I head straight to the nearest clock.

I was in the stupid meeting for two and a half hours. That mean I only have half an hour to talk to Perseus before his trial.

Whatever.

As long as he keeps his promise and tells me the guy's name. Plus I also want to do something. I have Perseus criminal history files in my arms. I don't know why. I just want him to see it. Besides he may be a pirate but he deserves to tell his side of the story. I organized it a little.

The first section is just petty theft and normal theft. Then it's all the assault charges. Then the grand theft charges. Attempted murder. And finally his murder charges. He has thirty four murder charges. Thirty four.

With the large files in my hand, I quickly walk to the dungeon, a few unwanted memories come back when I was begging the guards to let me out. And a flashback.

Its was five or so seconds long. I was curled into a ball, crying, on the floor, thinking, 'Don't forget,' over and over again. I don't know what I meant or what I was talking about. I might have been begging myself to not forget mystery man but I can see where that got me.

On the way to his cell some guards try their best to hide a sneer or look of disappointment but I ignore it. I really need to figure that out.

when I get to his cell, I make a motion for the guards there to leave. They follow my orders both not looking to happy with me.

Perseus lays on the cot with dead eyes. His hands set at either side of him. His feet crossed and the only hint that's he's not dead is the rise and fall of his chest. It really doesn't look right.

* * *

 _A small groan makes my gaze go back to the sleeping_ man, the same one from my other flashbacks.

 _He looks... way younger. There are no worried wrinkles on his face. The grey streak in his hair pops out beautifully and his closed eyes are relaxed._

 _He actually looks his age. Then there are the funny part of his sleeping form._

 _His mouth is wide open and a pool of drool forming onto the floor of his sleeping head. His hand is twisted and curled through his own hair and the other is under the pillow his head is on. The blankets are bunched up next to him in a small ball at his feet._

 _He looks priceless._

 _I giggle a little at him._

 _He is just too cute. It's just isn't fair._

 _A great guy like this had to go through ten years of torture. Again not fair._

* * *

I blink and shake my head.

Ten years. That was the guy from my dreams I know it is. Was he on that ship for ten years?

Oh gods.

I clear my throat to get rid of the hard feeling in the back of my throat.

I let go of the file and the papers land in a pile with a loud bang.

If perseus was surprised he didn't show it. He just continues to stare at the ceiling.

"So your here." Perseus says obviously. Oh he's already getting on my nerves.

"Hmm." I hum and sit down in front of the bars. This is going to take a while I can see it now.

"You promised if I came here you'll tell me the man from your ships name." I say. He sighs.

"And I'm regretting it, a lot." He says flatly. He gets up and walks so he's sitting in front of me. But he make sure that we aren't in arms reach of each other. So I don't have to scoot back. "What's with the papers?"

I roll my eyes.

"It's your criminal history, not including your friends." Perseus raises his eyebrows, almost like he's impressed.

It makes me sick.

"I can't believe you got this much on me." He mutters. His hand goes through the bars and he flips through the papers.

We sit in silence. It's tense and uncomfortable but not awkward.

He eventually gets bored or something because he gets up and goes back to his cot.

I continue to sit there wondering what his game is.

I still haven't figured out why he's here, what he'll gain, what he wants. Because this doesn't just happen.

People like him don't have morals, or souls or consciences, so why is he here?

My head hurts just thinking about it.

I get up and move the papers to the side. I have a feeling I'll need those later.

"So, his name?" I say. I don't think I have long before his trial, let's just get this over with.

"Nope..." Perseus says popping the 'p.' Anger rises inside of me and I become tempted to unlock his cell so I can strangle him.

"What do you mean no." I spit. Perseus rolls his dead, dull, green eyes.

"Nope, we have another deal to finish first." Perseus finishes. "The one were I give you information in exchange for dropping the charges of my crew." I let out a slow huff.

Ill never understand this _boy_.

I still don't believe he really wants to do this deal. I still don't believe he traded himself for three prisoners. It doesn't take since.

"What is your game?" I ask before I realize that I was even thinking the words. Perseus furrows his eyebrows and sits up.

"What?" He ask dumbfounded. I clench my jaw. No going back, ghasaaza!

"What's your game?" I repeat. "Because I'm having a hard time believing you actually traded yourself for three prisoners. That you actually want to make your case worse by receiving all the charges that everyone one of your crew has ever been convicted of. I don't get it! What will you gain from all of this!? Why are you here? It doesn't make since..."

"That a soulless, monster may actually have a heart?" Perseus finishes for me, (sort of) in a dead tone. Almost like he's bored.

His eyes are hard, holding that dark sadness and hopelessness from when I first saw him. I instantly feel uneasy.

"Well I'm sorry to break it to you, Annabeth, but I do have a heart, a soul, a conscience, and I have morals." He says all in a flat tone. It just make everything even more creepy. This is something that people yell and scream at the other person in plays but he just speaks like he's bored.

I wish he'd yell, I wish he'd show some emotion because it's so much more scary like this.

"I traded myself because it was my fault they were in their in the first place and I wasn't going to let them die for my mistakes. I'm giving information that you really, really need if you want to save Athens and because my crew never did anything." Perseus face is hard as stone. I gulp.

Gods help me.

"What will I gain?" Perseus throws his legs of the cot and takes a step towards me. His face soften dramatically. His eyes filled with sadness, hopelessness and two other emotions I can't figure out. "The sweet, sweet release we call death is what I'll gain. Because I can't live with the trauma and the memories and the amount of death I've seen and lives I've destroyed anymore. So why don't you be quiet so we can both get this over with." My jaw is tense at the weird look Perseus is giving me.

Thst his little speech is him basically admitting he wants to die and he wants me to sentence him to death.

What have I gotten myself into?

Ive never been so confused in my life.

I nod tensely. Perseus... I mean Percy. Wait what?

My head start to pound. Where did the name Percy come from?

"Athens needs your help Annabeth." Perseus, Percy?- no Perseus, whispers. "You think everything is perfect but it's not. People are starving, dying, being accused of crimes they didn't commit. Athens is falling apart Annabeth and someday soon people are going to come and take over Athens." I have to blink a few times to really under what Perseus just said.

I stand there completely confused. If it's true (which it probably was t)Why did he care?

"Why should I believe you?" I spit. Perseus avoids my eyes, looking down at the ground with a pained expression on his face.

"You just gotta." He whispers. "In fact, you aren't supposed to believe me. Your supposed to think about my words over and over till you can't take the curiosity anymore. You're going to head to a random city in Athens to see what I'm talking about and you're supposed to learn the truth by looking in someone's eyes and asking what happened." My jaw slowly drops.

How can he think of such a thing? I'm not going to become obsessed with what he's saying. I don't even believe anything is wrong with Athens. Athesn has always been the way it is now. Right?

"That's all I'm telling you." Percy. No Perseus, Perseus get it right, whispers. "That Athens is in danger and you're the only one who can fix it." He's probably over exaggerating an experience, right? Athens really is fine?

I growl and tell him I don't believe a word he's saying, he just looks at the floor and nods like the answer satisfied him.

"Now I'm running out of time. The mans name." I demand. I want to get as far away from this guy as possible. Perseus doesn't look at me. He takes a big step back and crosses his arms as if to protect himself.

"you won't believe me." He argues. My hands turn to fist. This again.

"I don't care." I say angrily. Perseus sighs with regret.

His face becomes full of emotion finally letting go of his walls for once. His eyes turn soft and yet I can tell that they hold so much pain. His features lose the tension and he look up at me with depressed eyes.

"Me, it was me." He says brokenly. I have to blink a few times to see if I heard him correctly. The expression on his face tells me I heard right.

"You." I mutter almost as a breath. I shake my head expecting him to tell me he's kidding. That's it's a cruel, sick, lie. "No, no. Really funny Perseus tell me the truth."

"I told you. You wouldn't believe me." He mutters sitting down on his cot.

"You told me the man I got involved with was dead, first of all!" I yell. "Second, why in the world would I _get involved_ for a _pirate_ like _you_!?" I spit with disgust.

Perseus curls into himself.

"I'm going to die soon. And my motivation to live died a long time ago, I died on the inside Annabeth. As for why you got involved with me, I asked my self the same question every day." He says lamely. I can feel myself get bright red.

"I didn't get involved with you." I spit. Perseus nods.

"Okay. That's what I want anyway. For you to forget I ever existed." He talks mostly to himself.

"I want the real mans name." I growl infuriated.

"It was me, Annabeth!" Perseus shouts. "I know you don't believe me but please just leave me alone."

"His name."

"Perseus Jackson, you satisfied. Now leave me alone." He spits.

I wasn't involved with a pirate. I wasn't. I couldn't have been. Right.

The pounding in my head starts up again.

* * *

 _"They believe in what you stand for. They will fight for it and if they die, They know the went with a good cause. Just ask them." I finish._ The male I'm talking to _doesn't looked very convinced. He sighs and shrugs._

 _"I don't know Annabeth." He whispers. Another tear leaves. I put my hand on his shoulder and lift his head up so I can look at his eyes._

 _"Zoë, Bianca and Diana died so you can live. They died so you can continue fighting for your cause. Doesn't that mean something?" I ask. The correct answer, yes it does. Another tear leave his eyes, as he crushes me into a hug._

 _Shock is one emotion I feel but it fades in seconds._

 _"Thank you." He whispers so quietly, like most of the thing he said today, I almost miss it. I have never felt happier about something before._

 _I don't know if this will last but I will give this speech a million times if it means he stays strong. If anyone deserves it, he definitely does._

* * *

I shake my head.

That is the real person I got involved with, not a pirate captain.

 _Just because he's a pirate doesn't mean he's heartless!_

* * *

 _"...I may be a pirate but I'm not evil."_

* * *

I've never had so many flashbacks at one time before.

my head hurts, really bad.

Like I'm drunk or something I stumble out of the dungeon. I could hear something come from Perseus, Percy, or whatever but I don't register what it was.

My head hurts to much. What's with the flashback today.

* * *

" _Did you have another nightmare?" I asks. The man across from me seems to think about it for a few seconds._

 _"No," He says sounding honest. "It wasn't a nightmare..."_

 _"But?" I says urging him to continue._

 _"But it was a dream. It was sort of like a flashback I guess. It was about the time I met Jason but nothing helped that day. It was normal. My nightmare are normally moments I felt guilty about something, or a hard time in my life." He explains sounding sad. I stop and think about what he just said._

 _"I don't know..."_

* * *

What is happening?

I find myself in the middle of my room. My head hurting so badly.

I hate that stupid pirate. He did this to me. He kidnapped me, its all his fault I can't remember.

Its all his fault.

 **...**

 **Dramatic no?**

 **Shutting up now.**

 **Sorry for mistakes! Hope you have enjoyed this chapter see you later.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Cinder Luna-Agreed. I'm glad you liked last chapter. Here you go.**

 **Artemis Izzy-I'm glad you liked it.**

 **PoppyOhare-here you go**

 **Percabeth4ever-I'm glad you liked the chapters. I will, soon. Give it time.**

 **POV-Annabeth**

Confused. Fed up. Angry. Frustrated.

Very good ways to describe me right about now. I twist I my bed to look at the back of Luke's dumb head.

It's nighttime, about midnight, I've been trying to sleep but I just can't.

Today I sentenced Perseus, Percy, or whatever to death and two hundred lashes. I can't sleep.

Through the whole trial I had flashback after flashback. And I swear there is a feeling in the pit of my stomach that says I'm doing something wrong.

 _Thats because you are_!

Shut up.

Oh for the love of Zeus I can't get Perseus voice out of my head. Every thought I've ever had for the past six hours is all about what Percy told me. I mean what Perseus told me. (And then there the fact I keep getter no his stupid name mixed up.)

That I dated him on the ship. Athens is falling apart.

That I dated him is hard to believe enough. That Athens is in danger is just plain impossible. Athens, yes hasn't been as strong as when my Mother died but my father was trying. And now I'm going to finish it.

So why do I feel like I'm missing something.

I growl, throw the blankets off me and head to my closet. I look through my clothes. Nothing seems to catch me. Till I find a brown shirt and some black pants.

It's Lukes, I can tell but I find myself not caring in the slightest. I throw that on (Even though they are too big for me) grab some comfortable shoes and start walking the halls. Maybe if I tire myself I'll go to sleep.

I sigh as I walk around. It is so weird how this morning my mind was set on one thing and now I'm losing my mind because my mind is split into two.

Half of me is a bunch of gibberish. Like I'm hearing someone talk under water. That side of me try's to get a word in but I don't understand because it's so hard to hear. It nags and pokes at my memory to remember something.

The other half doesn't even now what to believe anymore. It feels like I did the wrong thing to ignore Percy, that side feel like something or someone isn't telling me something.

Unlike what I told myself, I have been obsessing over what Perseus told me. That Athens is in trouble. That has been bugging me a lot.

What is wrong with Athens? Why is Athens is danger? Who is coming to take over the kingdom?

But the biggest thing bugging me is whether percy was lying about the man from the ship. I still can't believe I might have been involved with a pirate. I have no evidence that proves other wise or that proves that I did.

I just have my flashbacks.

The man in them is kind, gentle, caring, loyal, lovable, silly, funny. Then I look at Perseus and I see, dull, dead, emotionless, rude, broken.

How are they the same person?

* * *

 _His cheeks are red and puffy, his hair has lost is adorable messiness and now it's just messy, he is staring off into space like he's waiting for something to happen and he's paler than... than... Gaaaaaaa who the heck is pale on the ship, it's right on the tip of my tongue! A few tears brim my eyes but I suck it up, it's okay. I think to myself, that is, until I glimpse at Percy's eyes._

 _I draw in a harsh breathe once I see them. They are stained red and practically dead. They hold no life or anything, just dead. He blinks a few times and that's how I now he's alive, but that just draws me to the fact that he has multiple bruises cupping his face and that he has big blue/purplish_ _bags under his eyes like he hasn't slept in a few weeks._

* * *

I stop myself from moving.

That was definitely Perseus but that wasn't while he was in a jail cell.

But the only times I've seen him is in his cell, when we made the deal, when I talked to him in the carriage and when I was in my cell. That wasn't on any of those places.

And why did I act like I care about his well being?

My head hurts. This has been happening all day. I've had more flashbacks today's than I had in all the time I had flashback combined. And none of them make sense!

Sword fighting a short boy, with black hair, pale skin and black eyes. My brother handing me an eyepatch, a hat and drawing a few lines of grey hair no on my face. Multiple conversations with multiple people. Climbing a bunch of stairs. Looking over a big city. Waking up in a weird room.

I don't get it. Someone's (though I don't even know who the other person is anymore) lying to me.

I have debated on whether I should talk to Percy but he's going to be executed tomorrow afternoon and takes his lashes in the morning.

I flinch. I always hated giving people that type of sentence. How bloody and raw a person back becomes, I can't even imagine two hundred. Luke was actually the one to give him that sentence, if I really wanted to whip him, I'd just give him twenty at the most.

I've seen people get that sentence and live to tell the tale. The scars that cover their back.

* * *

 _His back is criss-crossed with scars. Long, short, thin and thick, white scars. Some are faded, some are still bright white. Some look deep. Some stick out of his skin and some bend down._

 _It's not ten scars, it's not fifteen, and it's not twenty. It's hundreds, hundreds on top of each other, going over each other._

 _The cloth of Percy shirt covers his back and he turns around to see me staring. I realize I'm sitting up and my mouth is a little open._

 _He frowns and snaps his fingers together to get my attention._

 _"You alright Annabeth. You look like you just saw a ghost." Percy asks. I gulp and nod a little. I hold up my finger and sort of point at him._

* * *

Perseus again. Why... where.

Those scars. Oh Zeus those scars on his back. How in the world did he get those.

* * *

 _Percy is about to say, his voice shaking and cracking. Noble Gabriel draws his fist back and make his fist connect with Percys jaw. Percy falls to the floor, a bruise already starting to form on his cheek._

* * *

 _"Yeah, Uhhhhhhh, there from a lot of things... Mostly from Gabriel." Perseus mutters the last part softly. He lays back down. He sees my face and gives me the a caring smile. "I'm fine. I don't even remember how I got over three quarters of them, I'm sure it's not that bad anyway."_

* * *

My head starts to throb.

Im even more confused. Wasn't Gabriel his caretaker before he stole the ship? So did he run away from Gabriel, so he wouldn't get abused anymore.

Why am I not surprised? I actually mean that. I've met Gabriel. I always thought he was a good person, why am I remembering that he's a monster and I'm not surprised.

Why is Percy all of a sudden in most of my flashbacks? Where did the one of him getting hit come from?

I hate these flashbacks. I really honestly do. They leave me with headaches and questioning things that shouldn't even matter.

Why don't I have any memories of being in a prison cell? What is wrong with Athens, if anything? Why do I keep getting Percy and Perseus mixed up?

Is Percy Jackson telling me the truth and we did have a relationship?!

* * *

 _He had long midnight black hair, that curled around his ears and deep sea green eyes, that looked like they had waves rolling in them._

* * *

That was Percy. That describes Percy pretty well, I think that was the first time I saw him. He was looking down at me, thinking about whether he should bring me onto his ship.

It still doesn't answer my question. I groan and keep walking. I hate not knowing things. I hate that I'm doubting myself. I hate that I don't understand my feelings for the Pirate captain. I hate thinking we were in a relationship. I hate thinking we weren't!

I aimlessly. Letting my mind wonder and explore. On my little walk I pass guards and servers who have yet to retire to there own beds. A few(and by a few I mean two) asks why I'm up and look at my choice of clothing like I'm insane.(I tell them the honest truth. I can't sleep because my mind is going haywire) while other glare, sneer or walk by me like I'm not worth the light of day to them. Some look at me sadl, shake their head and continue walking by, trying to avoid my gaze.

Its frustrating. I can't walk down the halls anymore without being glared at or being looked at with much disappointment. They look at me like I killed there father or something along those lines. The whispers and tense glances don't help.

I wish they'd just tell me if something is bothering them. I know they didn't act like this before there's a big hole in my memory bank.

Why did life get so complicated? Why do I have questions that will probably never be answered? Why am I so confused!? I wish I never got on that ship! It would've made my life so much simpler.

Wait, no. I'm thinking about this wrong. I don't wish I never got on the Argo ll. I wish my mom never married Frederick.

 _I wish I never left the ship! I wish I stayed with my friends! I wish I became a permanent member and never came back to this stupid palace! I wish I had my three brothers with me! I wish Percy begged me to stay on the ship! I wish I remembered the first time I really saw the real Percy Jackson and not some lies to cover up the crews motives. I wish that doctor never brainwashed me, again! I wish..._

I stop mid step. my friends.

* * *

 _Piper and Calypso continue playing there weird game of cards. It's interesting to say the least._

 _Calyspo had two cards while Piper has one._

 _Caylyspo seems nervous as she sets down a six on top of another six. Piper yells with anger as she draws another card. Then throws the new card into the card deck, a two._

 _This is one of the most interesting, intense game of cards I've ever seen. And the guards back at the palace are pretty competitive with sort of thing._

 _Calypso smiles and sets down her last card, a ten._

 _"Ha!" Calypso yells, As she does a little victory dance in her seat. Piper throws her last card down which is a three. Some spectators, leo, Nico, Travis, yell with happiness and tell Jason, Will, Rachel and Katie to, "Hand over the shiny money."_

 _Jason, Will, Rachel and Katie grumble as they hand over about six gold coins each._

* * *

The ship.

* * *

 _The crew yelled goodbye as loud as the dared because I saw some of Frederick ships nearby and they left quickly. Within the half hour they were out of the dock and leaving_

* * *

The freaking Doctor.

* * *

 _I have to constantly be reminded of things but I just end up forgetting. I can't drink that stuff anymore. I'll forget everything, I'd rather die. I can't do this anymore._

 _"oh princess, it's okay." The doctor says soothingly. "You'll forget all those horrible memories soon." Tears stream my face._

 _"Help!" I scream. "Please someone please Help." I beg to the people holding me down. They all roll there eyes._

 _"Trauma is such a horrible thing, you'll feel better soon." The doctor smiles. I wonder sometimes if he really understands what happened to me, or if he's just going the extra mile in brainwashing. The doctor walks over to me and brings the drink to my mouth. I clamp my mouth closed and scream into my mouth._

 _"Now don't be like that." The doctor sighs. I can't forget everything, I can't, hold onto the last piece Annabeth._

 _"Stop, don't you see your scaring her." I hear Danielle yell. They ignore her because one of the guards uses his free hand to force my mouth open. The doctor pores the drink into my mouth and my gag reflex makes the drink go down my throat._

 _"See it wasn't that hard." The doctor smiles. I cry harder, and scream louder. No, no, no. I can't forget everything, I can't._

 _I start to gag to try and get the dumb potion out of my body but my eyes start to droop._

 _no, no, no. Stay Annabeth! Don't forget! Don't forget!_

 _My body starts getting heavy._

 _No, no, no! Don't forget!_

 _My heart beat starts to slow down._

 _No, no, no! Don't forget! You can't forget Percy!_

 _Forget what? Who's Percy?_

 _I fall asleep_.

* * *

Percy. Jackson.

* * *

" _I need to tell you something." He goes and says his voice cracking. Well then thanks for putting me on the edge of having a heart attack. What! "Please don't hit me or kill me or worse." He finishes, with his eyes pleading for me to agree._

 _"I can't promise that unless I know what it is." I point out. Gaining control over my emotions a bit._

 _Of course this has nothing to do with me liking him. It's probably has to do with more information. Stupid crazy girl!_

 _Percy closes his eyes and opens his mouth. He opens and closes his mouth trying to find the right words for whatever he wants to tell me._

 _Percy opens his eyes and just stares at me. After a few seconds I bite my lip._

 _Why is he so nervous?_

 _"Don't get mad." He repeats. I decide to nod. Might as well, I mean we're not going anywhere right now._

 _Percy grabs my head gently and... in a second... I feel something on my lips. Soft and rough. Gentle._

 _My head is a mess._

 _Perseus. Jackson. Is. Kissing. Me._

* * *

Stupidity. Very angry. Regret. Guilt.

Very good ways to describe me right now.

It comes washing me like I've been hit with a wave.

Oh my gods. Percy.

Without a seconds thought I find myself sprinting to Percys cell.

I remember. I remember. I remember. I remember. I freaking remember!

The Argo ll. My relationship with Percy. The crew. My brothers.

My supposive father. I thought he was sick and shady before... this... this goes beyond everything he's ever done to me. Then to have me sentence Percy.

Why didn't I believe him!? Why did I treat him so horribly?!

Oh gods I promised to never be the reason he'd reach his breaking point. I promised myself I'd always be there when his nightmare got at there worst.

And what the heck have I been doing! Me getting caught! Luke the idiot words that should not be mentioned, telling Percy I betrayed him. Me getting brainwashed and then Will getting caught for whatever reason.

Gods I have never felt so stupid. Not even when I figured out about Frederick. The idiot!

don't get me started on Percy. Please don't. I really don't want to remember the fact he wants, begging, to die, or his dull lifeless green eyes, or or anything else I've said to him the last few weeks. I don't think I'll be able to handle it.

Finally getting to the dungeon wasn't very fun. Remembering the time you spent down there while your mind was slowly getting rid of important memories isn't a fun experience.

Running to Percys cell was about as hard as you can imagine. The memories hurt.

Especially since I remembered the time I called Percy a cruel, useless monster. Oh gods. What have I done.

When I do get to Percys cell, no guards are there, probably realized there was no point in it or couldnt look at there captain waste away in a prison cell.

Which is the lowest definition of what Percy is doing.

He's wide awake. Looking up at the ceiling with no hope or life. His hands resting on his stomach and his feet laid flat across the bed.

He doesn't seem to realize I'm there but I've learned not to make guesses around him like this. It will just end bad. Very bad.

He continues to ignore my existence but it just gives me time to really look at him.

The bags that rest under his eyes. The stress and tension that paints his face. How his chest rises and falls in deep shallow breaths likes he's trying to make himself get rid of all oxygen.

Dead. He looks dead. A walking corpse. It brings tears to my eyes.

"What now." Percy interrupts my thoughts. His voice like his looks is dead and emotionless. "What could you possibly want this time. To..."

"I remember." I state with a force. Percys eyes widen and he instantly sits up. "And I'm going to kill you, right after I get you the heck out of here."

* * *

 **POV-Malcolm**

Do to certain events we decided to take a carriage back to ship. We don't think we can walk that much, plus Percys letter pretty much drained us of our energy.

So the whole ride was silent. No one moved or talked. The whole five days.

Everytime someone remembers Percy and what he did just bring tears to their eyes. Everyone feels like the hope has been drained out of us.

Forget the fact we can all go to Athens, anywhere in Athens and not have to worry about getting arrested. Forget that Annabeth has probably been told about Athens and will start fixing it as soon as possible and everyone responsible will go rot in a prison cell. Forget all that. Because our best friends just killed himself because he reached his breaking point. And none of us saw it. None of us.

How much I want to find him and kill him for everything he is worth. Which is a lot.

The carriage stops and we know we've arrived at the docks. We all hop out. Nico with the letter clung close to his chest.

Nico blames himself. But we all have a feeling Percy would have done it anyway. He did admit that he had the plan already. Hasn't really helped. For any of us.

The ship is still there it looks the same, so why does everything look different. Oh right, because it's always has been and always will be Percys ship.

Some of the others are messing around with each other on deck. Some are practicing and other are just sitting around talking.

We all walk up to the plank that connects the ship and the port.

I start walking up, Thalia close behind and the others following shortly after. I get within a few feet of the dock when I get noticed by the others.

They stop their conversations and turn to us. Smiles spread across their faces then anger.

"Where is he!" Clarrise yells. "I swear to the gods I'm going to kill him in a slow painful..." I flinch at her description.

Lashes. They Are considered torture, to us anyway, and Percy will definitely be getting those before he's executed. If he hasn't already.

Some see our sad faces and Hazel burst into another round of tears. Nico hold out the letter to Jason who is right in front of his sister, who is leaking tears.

Jason hesitatly takes it and opens it. Some people go and gather the crew members who aren't on the deck. Jason's turns to the other as he reads the suicide note to everyone who hasn't heard it.

All smile, all joy dies in a few seconds.

My vision blurs and I feel something run down my face when Jason chokes on 'take care of Annabeth.'

I still think annabeth might be able to knock the idiot back into his sense.

So why do I have an empty feeling in the pit of my stomach that tells me other wise?

 **Ahahahahahahahahahahh!**

 **Done. Going to go hide so I don't die!**

 **hope you've enjoyed, sorry for mistakes.**

 **Ahh a gun! *Runs away***

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	11. Chapter 11

**HI.**

 **I think you guys will hate me the end of this. Oh well.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Cinder Luna- because he wants to die and he didn't try to make her remember him. That's why.**

 **Artemis Izzy- I'm glad you liked it.**

 **Poppyohare- here you go.**

 **MollieMae- I'm glad you liked it and I'm glad you liked Percys reaction. I'll keep writing for as long as I enjoy it.**

 **Percabeth4ever-I am glad you are happy.**

 **Celestial Fox- here you go.**

 **Mickey-I glad you liked it.**

 **Guest- I'm glad you liked it. I'll try.**

 **Forgotmypassword- Ahhh... Put the gun down. I'll give you the next chapter if you put the gun down! *you hesitate* I will delete the whole thing if you don't. *you put the gun down.* good here you go.**

 **POV** **-Annabeth**

The keys are right next to the cell door. Sadly it has about sixty keys on it. This is going to take forever.

That isnt the worst part though. Percy is.

Okay that sounds rude but it's true. You'd think he'd be smiling like an idiot and helping me trying to find a key or be crying and trying to hug me through the bars and things along those lines. None of the above.

He is looking at me with horror and is desperately trying to not panick. He scurried across his bed and the floor and is now curled in a ball in the corner of the room. Shaking his desperately trying to block me out.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." He keeps repeating. "No! Annabeth you doesnt remember me, you doesnt remember me, this is just a dream, a freaking nightmare." I try the eighth key with no luck.

"Percy, I know you don't want to et your hopes up." I say smoothly. "But I really do remember. Can you come and help me please." He shakes his head and rocks himself back and forth.

"No, you don't remember me. You can't remember me, you aren't supposed to remember me Annabeth! I don't want to get out! I want to die! I don't want to be remembered! I want to be forgotten! Leave me alone!" He shouts. My face paling and my hands starts to shake.

This is why I want to kill him. Because he wanted to get himself killed. I thought that maybe he'd go back to the lovable Percy I know but I guess not. I might have had something to do with him breaking, but obviously I'm not the final weight that broke his bridge.

What am I going to do.

"Please Annabeth." I hear Percy beg, it sounds like he's crying. The whole time I haven't heard or seen him shed a tear. He's always been hard as a rock for the past two and a half weeks. It's both scary and a relief, scary because Percy doesn't cry I've only seen him cry once a long time ago, a relief because I know he isn't completely dead inside. I just don't know what else to do.

"Please Annabeth." Percy repeats. "I can't live with the guilt anymore, or the trauma or the memories anymore. Please just let me go. Please forget about me, I don't deserve you, I never had, I'm an idiot for thinking I could. Please just leave me in peace. Please just fix Athens. That's all I want. Please." Staying silent for a few seconds with a hard lump in my throat is painful.

I didn't know what to say. I didn't know how to word anything, with Percys nightmare I wasn't dealing with a suicidal person, I was dealing with someone who didn't know how to deal with guilt. That was a completely different situation, this is more dangerous. More complicated.

Finally willing my limbs to move and I start going through keys again, but refusing to talk. something told me to not talk, to keep my mouth shut. Percy soft whimpers was the only sound other than the clank and grind of the keys going inside the keyhole and banging against other keys.

I lost count of the keys after a while, but I think I'm up to twenty five now. Twenty six, no. Twenty seven, no, twenty eight, nope. Twenty nine, no. Thirty, guess what!-no. Thirty one, twisting the key I heard a satisfying click and the cell door start moving a bit away from me.

Smiling to myself I open the door with a creak and walk straight over to Percy. My pirate captain.

Crouching down and wrapping my arms around him is my way of letting him know I'm hear to listen.

He continues to cry but he actually skoots closer to me, so that's got to mean something. I just sit there, watching him. Burying my nose in his soft hair, I stroke the side of his arms and back.

"Perce, talk to me." I mumble. He doesn't talk for a few seconds. And by second I mean thirty minutes. Fine by me. I have to repeat what I said four times for him to actually start talking, again fine by me.

Percy finally gets around to telling me about the last few months, about Nico blowing his top, about lying to the crew, everything he thought and felt the last few months that he can remember. It wasn't a happy story, it wasn't a normal sob story. It was just a story that made you feel guilty about not knowing what to do.

I pulled him closer to me throughout his story.

"It's all my fault Annabeth." He mumbles the last bit of his story. "Nico said so."

"He didn't mean it." I say back. Anyone who knew Nico could tell you that. Nico has a temper, it's not easily set off but when you do, may the gods help your sanity and life line. This was big, Nico would never say something like that on purpose.

"Doesn't make it any less true." Percy argues. Another flare of anger goes through me. But I just sigh.

"Oh Perce." I mumble so quietly I doubt he heard me. I run my fingers through his soft hair. "You really need to stop thinking it was your fault." He argues that it was, they were fighting for his 'pointless cause', they killed themselves for him, he should have died, they shouldn't have done that. If he was a good human being he wouldn't have let them take his punishment. His words definitely not mine.

I remember the line I told him back when he had his nightmare. I repeat it for him, thinkinit might get me a descent start on trying to convince him to get out of here with me.

"It might have meant something to me Annabeth but it's worth nothing to me as of right now." He says back. I mentally curse him for being so stubborn. He really believes he has nothing. Well he's wrong.

"Percy, you can't stop fighting. You got to keep fighting." I say a bit desperate. He snorts.

"Before you start a war, you better know what you're fighting for." He says back. "Well, I know what I'm fighting for Annabeth and it's keeping my loved one alive. And I'm doing this because it's the only way that will work one hundred percent and Annabeth I don't care if I die, as long as you and the other live and Athens get fixed. Let my death begin and good ridden too." I sigh again. Stubborn seaweed brain.

"Okay." I say back. I pull away. Like the last time I have no idea what I'm Doing just going with what feels right.

He looks up a lot confused and just plain dumbstruck.

"What." He whispers but his voice is so flat it shouldnt be counted as a question. Percy eyes are blood shot, his cheeks bright red. The bags under his eyes are More noticeable than when I entered.

"Perce I can't make you come with me." I whisper evenly. "But, I can only try to convince you. Here's the last chance I have, if I don't use it properly. I promise I'll leave you alone, whether I like it or not. Got it." He looks don before nodding.

"You think you have nothing And you think the others lives would be better without you." I state clearly. Still don't get where I'm going with this but if it works, I'll try anything. Percy nods and moves closer to me.

Its like he's saying, I just want a hug. I obliged and wrap my arms around him. He wraps his around my waist and rest his head on my shoulder. I think he's interested in where im Going with this. Ditto buddy.

"First. The others lives won't be better off without you." I whisper into his hair. What can I say, it's soft, despite he's been down hear for gods knows how long, it still smells like the sea. I haven't smelled salt water in a long time. "Tyson, your brother is going to miss you Perce, he needs you. Not only that, all those people on the ship will miss you, you are there friend, you are part of there family. You should know how much it hurt to lose someone you love like family Percy." I pause. He doesn't move, so I can't tell what he thinks or what he feels.

"I'll miss you Percy." I hammer that nail in. He stiffens and his grip tightens. It went through, thank the gods. "As Queen I'll have to be there to watch you and I don't think I'll be able to. I'll miss you so much Percy. You are my best friend, I don't want to lose you." I feel my shoulder getting wet. Tears. I hope this is working. "Tyson won't want to lose his brother after his mom, Thalia after your mom and after she thought she lost her brother, Nico after his sister, Jason and the rest of the crew after all the family they lost and friends." My shoulder starts feeling more wet.

Good to know I'm getting to him. At least I think I am. (Que sigh) Help me.

"I don't deserve you." He whispers. This again. "I don't deserve the crew, they'll get over it. You'll get over it. I'm not that important and as much as it hurts, Tyson has always been closer to you and Thalia than me." I flinch. I know that isn't true, Tyson is a lot closer to Percy than the two of us. But I can see how he may think that, he was always around Thalia and I on the ship, and Percy would just watch from the sidelines. I don't think he ever realized that Tyson talked about him like he was the most expensive jewel on the planet, Percy is tysons hero.

I think it'll take a lot for him to believe that and I don't have the time.

"Second you think you have nothing. You have the crew, your family, Tyson, your brother." I lift his head up so he can look at me. "And you have me, okay. I'll always be here as a friend if that what's you want. I'd like to be more again but I can just a friend. I'm here for you, you have at least me." He looks away from me.

"I don't understand why you're helping me." He whispers. I don't think I was supposed to hear, but I did. Not being able to do anything else. I press my lips to his. At first he doesn't respond but eventually he bring me closer to him and kisses me back.

Keeping his grip tight the whole time, like he's afraid I'll disappear if he doesn't make me smile. His loyalty and paranoia work together well in these situations.

Pulling away after a few seconds, or minutes, I'm not revealing which. I bring my hands up and cup his face.

"Well there one reason." I joke. A soft smile spreads across his lips. "And, I get that I said I would leave you alone after one last shot but I lied. I'll sit here for the rest of the night trying to convince you to get out of here." He looks down and I can feel his cheeks heat up more than they already are.

"Because Percy I get you think you're worth nothing but I see a brave, courageous, kind, gentle man. You did so much for others and never thought of yourself." I Can practically see him roll his eyes as he puts his head back on my shoulder. "Please, I can't lose my best friend, and I don't think the crew would like to lose you either. You saved a lot of them Percy, most were criminals going to trial but you saved them. You turn them around, they need you." I think I made him cry again, because I can feel my shoulder get more wet.

He lifts his head up and he has tears pouring out of his eyes at a slow pace. He gives me a single millisecond kiss on the nose.

"I still think I don't deserve you or the crew." He whispers. "But I have a feeling you'll drag me out of here if I like it or not." It took you that long to figure it out seaweed brain.

I smile and get up, pulling him with him. He wipes his eyes with the back of his hand and I'm the first to walk out of the stupid dungeon cell, with Percy steps behind me.

* * *

 **Pov- Malcolm**

I don't think the ship has ever been so... depressing, sad, lifeless. Walking around like corpses, and I'm pretty sure none of us have much of an appetite in a long time.

This last week or so has been horrible. But for me the worst part of this whole week was trying to explain to Tyson that he might not ever see his big brother ever again. I don't think I'll ever get over Tyson reaction ever. He is probably one of the worst ones.

Despite what we should do, we haven't moved from our spot. We haven't moved to open water, none of us have still stepped foot into Athens soil. Bobby, Mathew and I haven't even thought of going back to the palace. We sort of all have a silent, unspoken agreement that we aren't moving till we get word Percy has died, somehow escaped or Annabeth by some miracle remember and helped him out. Or is still awaiting his sentence to be carried out or still awaiting trial. Though something in me doubts it.

None of us are leaving, none of us are moving, and none of us are planning to anytime soon.

We honestly don't really want to think about what we'll do once and if we find out has been executed. But of course it's on our minds, and on our more depressing days we have talked about what we'll do.

We mostly have the same thing. So much the same we sort of all think we will end up doing it together. The idea is we head to Olympia and just settle down there. We don't know where or what exactly, that's about as far as we've gotten but we know we aren't going back to Athens. I'm not going back, and I highly doubt Bobby and Mathew want to.

I love my sister, still do, always will, but I can't help but think she's the one who sentenced him, that he gave up his life for Athens. It's not a comforting thought.

We don't think we'd give up the ship, means to much to us and we can still travel around if we need to, especially if we agree on setting up together in some secluded woods, which is the most promising in most of our eyes. So that's about it.

Olympia, together, woods. We still don't know. I just don't know.

Looking out over the rails of the ship is what I do for most of the day, it's what I'm doing right now, and I still don't know what exactly makes me so this. Watching the water move and swirl is almost hypnotic and it seems to draw in. It doesn't take my mind of anything though. It makes me think about everything but I still find myself here everyday.

Hearing a loud noise I look up, away from the dumb water. Frank, who is also on deck leans over the opposite rail, looking into town. Frowning I walk over. Leaning next to him, a large crowd has gathered around... something. People are screaming, some are even crying, some look dumbfounded and other look ready to faint.

"What the..." Frank curses. I narrow my eyes to see if I can see anything but I don't see anything. "Everyone!" Frank yells at the top of his lungs. For a few minutes no one comes up but Thalia and Jason do, they ask what in the same bitter tone.

Pointing To the weird crowd seemed to pull them out of their mood as they stared at the crowd. Jason friend and run down the plank, onto the dock heading in the direction of the large crowd.

"This is impossible!" Someone screeches.

"How could they!" Another yells outraged.

"He never did anything wrong!" A third screams.

"a victim he was!" A fourth. Whatever happened has gotten them riled up and fuming. They look like they are about to start a riot. But it all seemed to disappear when Jason came with the confused look on his face.

They all quiet down and move so there is a path for him.

Looking at thalia she seems annoyed by it all. But I know it's from not knowing what's wrong. Frank just seems confused, I probably look curious. That's because I am.

It took a long while and the crowd didn't move a muscle till we see Jason walking out of the crowd at a fast pace. The crowd start whispering and some go back to crying, others start leaving with their heads hung low.

Jason walking back onto the ship, the first thing I notice is the tears spilling from his eyes. He doesn't look so good.

"What the heck happened!" Thalia shouts. Jason chokes on a sob.

"It's a message. From Athens. An announcement." Jason chokes. "Percy... got out of the dungeon... got caught ... died... shot by a bow." He whispers the last part quietly.

Percys gone. He's gone. Dead. No more. Dead. It feels like getting hit by a sack of bricks.

What are we going to do now.

 **I think you guys deserve an explanation first but if you feel like reading this than go ahead. You got to remember that most of Athens isn't with Percy and his crew, and there is a lot of aristocrats in Athens. Like a lot, a lot. Once who do not like Percy and I don't think they'd be happy to find that the most "dangerous criminal" is back out free. So they made an announcement that Percy was caught escaping and was shot dead. So to not create panic and they don't know what happened to Annabeth for obvious reason so again no panic they didn't tell the public until they feel like they have to. So Percys not actually dead. It's just what makes since to me in my mind. I'm sorry if you don't agree.**

 **I** **think this sucks. I think it's bad but I'm not good at this sort of thing so sorry everyone for the long wait.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed. I'm sorry for any mistakes I made writing this and missed. I'll see you guys later.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi.**

 **Cinder Luna-my mind is twisted, but I am not brilliant.**

 **Percabeth4ever-I would never kill Percy or Annabeth, unless I have a really good reason. Like a really really good reason. I'm glad you re happy**

 **Artemis Izzy- I'm glad you liked last chapter and thank you.**

 **Poppyohare-Here you go**

 **Just a normal fangirl-I know how you feel.**

 **Funkybirdie-Im glad you like my plot, I personally don't think it's very good.**

 **Guest-(** **I love this fic keep up the good work!)-I'm glad you lie, it and I'll try.**

 **Guest- I'm guessing you didn't read the AN at the end of the last chapter. Please read that. It will explain everything :)**

 **POV-Malcolm**

Leaving the dining hall and climbing the ladder to the floor with all the rooms did not help forget the scene downstairs.

Telling everyone the announcement from Athens was like constantly hitting yourself with a brick, or a knife, but telling _Tyson_ was the the equivalent of New Rome torture. Not knowing what to do, I stand next to the ladder that leads up to the deck but I don't move.

Oh gods, Tyson. I don't know how to explain it really. At first he didn't want to believe it, then he started sobbing on the floor and didn't want anyone to touch him, except Percy.

What is wrong with the fates? What is wrong with them? What did he do?

Nico was a close second, I don't think I have ever seen Nico cry so hard in my life. No one on the ship doesn't know, or hasn't cried.

I cross my arms and stand there, feeling empty. Percy has done a lot for me, he saved me in more ways than one. He has this connection to everyone on the ship in a special way that no one can recreate. He was the tar **(glue)** that held this place together, even when he was eighty miles away.

I don't know what we're going to do. I don't want to ever step foot onto Athens soil ever again, I don't want to even think about Athens. Or Annabeth.

I just... can't stop... I just can't get over the fact that Annabeth ordered him to be killed. I can't. Or I won't. Either way it really hurts, then to know Annabeth had a deep connection with Percy is just salt in the wound. I know she doesn't remember, but she's never going to, she's blind again and I don't think I'll ever be able to look at her without seeing her dancing on the ship with Percy like they did at Percys last birthday party.

That was something. That is the Annabeth I want to see, and I'll never see it again. That hurts.

I need to figure out what I'm going to do, and I have a feeling I know who I need to talk to. Walking to the grey and white room, I open the door. My two little brothers lay on their separate beds looking at the ceiling like it holds the answers to the mysteries of the universe. I close the door behind me and sit on Bobbys bed and lay down next to him after he gives me some space.

I keep looking up at the ceiling like they are because I have no idea what I'm doing anymore. I need to talk to them but I don't know what I need to say.

After a good five minutes, Bobby breaks the silence.

"What the..."

"Language." Mathew calls from his bed. I can practically see Bobby rolling his eyes even though I'm not looking at him.

"what the heck are we going to do?" Bobby finishes."'Cause I don't know about you two, but I never want to step foot onto Athens soil ever again or see Frederick or my so called mother."

"Agreed." Mathew calls from his bed. "I'm sick of being a prince! I can't stand it anymore, especially knowing how messed up our stupid justice system and just... everything is! And Annabeth most likely doesn't even know it! I can't... I just... Ahhhh!"

I let a breath of air out. I'm sick of it all too. Done in fact, maybe that was the actual reason I joined the crew, well joined the spy crew. Yes, I wanted to help Percy, but I could have done that on my own, without being an actual part of the crew. Or I could have been a normal spy, it wouldn't have been safer after all.

But for some reason I joined the spy crew group. I think maybe it's because I always somewhat couldn't stand being a prince and I saw a little escape, even if it's for a little bit, for me to be able to forget about the politics and being a prince was amazing. I saw a chance to get rid of the responsibility and I took it.

Now I'm stuck. Because I do know the only reason I never became a full time crew member, was because of the boys and Annabeth. The boys are, were, too young to join the crew, but they are here. Annabeth has been brainwashed into believing a lie, again. She's still back in Athens, and I don't think she'll be ready to believe me and the crew any time soon. So I really want my sister, I really want to be able to talk to her and be around her, but she's in _Athens_.

I want to go, I want to go see my sister even if it gets me killed. But I can't leave the boys, I can't even imagine myself going to Athens because of what just happened.

"I feel the same way." I decide on saying. "But what are we going to do? Are we going to go back to Athens, to Annabeth? Or do we stay with the rest of the crew and make our decision with them?" Even as the question left my mouth, I knew my answer. I knew their answers.

Im not brave like Percy, I'm not selfless like him, I'm not courageous like him, I'm not loyal like him, I'm not insane like him and I'm not kind like him. I'm nothing like Percy Jackson. And no one will ever be like him.

Unlike Percy, when I say I'm done, I am _done_.

* * *

Sitting at the dining table at an ungodly hour was near murder on myself. Everyone on the ship, except, Bobby, Mathew, Tyson, Austin, Danielle and Rachel. Bobby and Mathew aren't here because they will do whatever I do. Tyson because he doesn't have a choice over what happenes, he will go wherever we decide. Rachel, Austin and Danielle because they are going back home to Athens in a few weeks.

The rest of the crew sits in the dining hall, at around a quarter to one AM, and stares at the table in front of us. We each waiting for someone, anyone, to bring up the topic we all know why we are here.

Minutes pass by and eventually the clocks around the ship time one.

It seems to kick everyone out of their daze and look around. Some of us have bloodshot eyes, (Hazel, Frank, Juniper, The Stolls, Katie) some look dead and tired, (Clarrise, Thalia, me, Jason) some and by some I mean most of us have bloodshot eyes and look dead and tired.

The silence turns awkward and tense, suffocating everyone and slapping us in the face. No one wants to talk, but we need to unless we all want to juse give up and leave, push off a very important conversation that really can't wait any longer.

Surprisingly the person who breaks the silence, and might I add very seriously, was none other than Leo Valdez.

"Alright, enough with freaking silence." He says sternly, half out of anger, half out of frustration. "'Cause I don't know about the rest of you but I think we can't put off this conversation another day." Everyone slumps farther in their seat than they already are, some bang their heads against the table and others just sigh tiredly.

"Surprisingly, Leo's right." Thalia mutters, loud enough for the whole room to hear. It feels weird, because normally 'Leo', 'is' and 'right', specifically in that order, don't go together. But it seems to be a recurring sentence that keeps popping up in people's mouths.

Thalia gulps and continues with, "We obviously overstayed our visit in Cepeop, and with resent news on... Percy... W-we need to figure out what we are going to do." Thalia voice breaks halfway through and she sucked up tears.

"Does anyone have an idea what you, _individually_ , are going to do?" Jason picks up, deciding to have mercy on his sister. I bite my lip because I think we are all on the same wavelength.

"I think we all know what we're thinking." I pipe up with a deep breath. "Let me just take a wild guess." I add looking at each person.

"None of us want to go back to Athens, none of us want to even think about it, all of us are done with trying to save Athens because we don't have any control on it anymore, it's now Annabeths and quite frankly I don't think we'd care either way. We each know that if Athens was or is still going down the gutterdrain we wouldn't care, we probably help out the other kingdoms stay on their feet, but by all means, Athens fall apart. We are done with fighting, we are done with it all, and the thought that Annabeth sentenced Percy to death is killing each of us from the inside out." No one objects, they just stare at the table.

"That about sums it up in a nutshell." Nico says with little emotion. "I just want to find a place to relax. I'm done with trying saving a kingdom that doesn't even want it." Agreed, I think to myself.

"And my brothers and I are done with being Royalty." I add a bit choked up. No one moves, no one talks. Thalia is crying and Jason is trying his best to comfort her.

Conner crosses his arms and starts taping his feet.

"Let's start with this question." Grover says putting his hnds out in front of him on the table. "Are we staying together, or breaking apart?"

"Staying together," was the first thing that came to my head and left my mouth without permission. Though it seemed I wasn't the only one as I heard other people say it.

Is it weird I can practically hear Percy saying something about us being idiots for considering breaking apart. He was always the thing that tied us together, whether we liked it or not. But now he's gone... yet I know if we split up, I'll be disappointing him. He's still here, even if he isn't. This is, was, his ship after all. We won't break up just because he's gone. Because will be doing the one thing he'd never want us to do.

Slowly others starting repeating the ones who blurted it out. No one said split apart.

Some like Frank and Chris started sprouting ideas. Till Leo Brought up an old idea. Everyone looked at each other and we all silently agreed that it was the best choice for us.

We agreed we still want to help the other kingdoms, but not in the way we were. To be honest I only payed half attention. I know it was mostly just Thalia and Jason talking at that point. With comments here and there.

I don't think we will get a new captain, Thalia and Jason are the first mates, our captain is gone. It will be like it was before Percy became captain. Grover took lead as well and Frank to.

I think we have four first mates again.

* * *

 **POV-Percy**

Annabeth was in front of me walking down the halls of the palace cautiously.

I can't believe she got me out, I can't believe she convinced me to walk out. I swear I'm going crazy, I should still be down there in that cell, but I'm on my way to excaping.

We've been dodging Frederick loyal guards, maids and servants for about two hours and the sun is starting to rise.

"Annabeth, I don't think we're getting out of here." I whisper as we nearly miss another loyal guard. We've passed friends of mine and they've helped the best they can but they can't help us get out, that's our job. The closer we get to morning the higher chance of us being seen.

Annabeth looks back at me and grabs my hand, she start pulling me down another hallway and we turn. I see a lot of doors on each side of the hallway. She pulls me down it and opens the fifth door to the left.

The door opens outside to a lush garden. Flowers, vegetables, berries, fruit trees. The sky is a light orange, purple color as the sun barely peeks over the hills. Annabeth turns back to me.

"You were saying." She smirks and starts leading the way down a path. She points to a set of trees far off about a half a mile away from were we stand. "This garden leads to a forest outside the palace borders. We will have to jump over a high wall but the high trees make it easy, trust me I've tried. Once we get past the wall, we follow this abandoned path I found when I was little and it should lead to this old cottage. We can stay there till the guards give up on this whole area and we can figure out what to do next from there."

My brain starts to hurt from all the knowledge being thrown at me. Wow, she put a lot of thought into this.

"How long did it take you to come up with that?" I ask in a soft whisper. I am not taking chances with guards, because I can see some walking around but they are too far to see or hear us.

Annabeth looks back at me as she walks behind a brick wall, she looks around the corner and whispers, "About six seconds." This is why I love her.

I hug her from behind not being able to control my actions and kiss the back of her head. I can see her rolling her eyes and the smile on her lips.

She walks out of my grip and walks across the path and I follow.

Dodging guards, was hard, especially since because it's morning they are everywhere, but Annabeth being Annabeth she knows which paths to take and which to be extra careful around. Getting to the forest she was talking about was like a breath of fresh air. At least I know we are somewhat safe but we aren't safe yet.

We actually start sprinting through the woods at this point. It's about half an hour run before I come face to face with a wall. And by face to face I mean I ran into the wall.

I can hear Annabeth laughing at me while I fall to the floor on my back. My nose hurts but I can tell it's not broken.

"What the..." I curse and bring my hand to my face that is probably bright red from both embarrassment and from running into a wall.

"How are you the best swordsman men on the ship but you don't have a fast enough reaction time to stop running into a wall?" Annabeth ask between breaths of laughter. I sit up and glare at her.

"It came out of nowhere." I argue but I knew I was lying and if I knew it than she did as well.

"you are an idiot." Annabeth laughs. I stand up and tell her to just show how to climb a tree. She smiled and shook her head.

She looked at the wall and started walking right. A six minute walk and she stopped and started climbing a tree. I followed right behind her.

Something still in the pit of my stomach told me I still wanted to end everything, trust me I still think I'd be easier than doing all this. I still believe I'm not worth anyone times a day, but for some gods unknown reason Annabeth thinks otherwise.

I think that's why I stopped climbing once I got to the top and silently watched Annabeth crawl across a thick branch till her feel landed on top of the stone wall. She sands on top of the wall and smiles but I just stay back.

"I did this almost everyday when I was ten, eleven years old." She says looking over the wall. "I did it one time with Luke but their is a steep hill somewhere around here and he fell down. That's how he got the scar on his cheek. Anyway, I stopped coming when I was like fifteen but I showed the younger boys and they started coming over the wall, and the cottage I found. I think they showed Malcolm or a couple guards because I remember going back one time when I was nineteen, for old times sake and saw the cottage had been fixed up. Rebuilt, sort of, so it was almost as good as new. I haven't been back since but I think it'll be a good place to stay." She looks back at me just sitting here and she frowns.

"What's wrong?" She asks. Dang it. I think along with a few other more colorful phrases to describe how much I hate that she knows me so well.

"Nothing Annabeth. I'm good." I say steadily. She gives me a 'really' look. I look right in her eyes not missing a single beat as I repeat, "I am fine." She still doesn't believe me, I can tell but she nods.

I slide across across the branch and join her on the wall. She showed me how to get down and showed me the path that lead to her secret cottage.

It's tiny, a single room with a small oven that heated up the whole room. It had dust on everything and there is a tiny table in the corner, a box full of supplies and a couch. That's just about it.

The outside didn't look half bad, a plain wooden roof with branches on top, brick walls, stone floor. There is a large pile of dried up wood in the back of the house and a flint and steel in the box to light a fire.

In the box was a bucket for water, a map, a lot of blankets, cooking stuff, a few pillows and a compass. That's about it.

"Well your brothers sure know what to survive a night here or a month." I tell Annabeth once she went through everything and told me about where to find food from a notebook she found under the table. The notebook was just a bunch of side notes on where to find things.

"None of this was here last time I visited, and judging by the way the writing is in Greek." She says sitting on the couch with the notebook in her hand. "I think it was your doing that they brought this stuff here." I hum and look around a little more. I stand in front of the table, to clean it off with a piece of cloth I found by the oven but my mind starts to go back to earlier.

 _take that piece of paper and ink you have and once she's a sleep leave a note and head back to the palace_! My mind is screaming at me. _She deserves everything and you can't even offer her a life! Get over her, she doesn't deserve you_! _You and your broken mind and soul, who wants that._...

I feel Annabeth wrap her arms around my chest from behind me in a weird hug.

"I don't know exactly what you are thinking but I have an idea and I think I'm right and I want you to stop." She says into my back. I don't move, just stare at the table.

 _Im a wrecked up kid..._

"You really need to stop worrying so much about me." I say, she hums sarcastically into my back as a response.

 _with a criminal record the size of mount Olympus..._

"Percy, once you start caring about someone," Annabeth starts.

 _With a hopeless future and messed up past.._

"no matter what you do," she continues.

 _who wants to die. How in the name of everything good and holy did I manage to attract her of all peoples attention?_

"You can not ever stop." She finishes. "So please stop think up of plans to leave me and the crew. It won't work, I care about you too much." Sighing again I turn around but she doesn't lose her grip just moves it from the front of my coat to the back. She rest her head on my shoulder and smirks a little, she knows she won. I roll my eyes and hug her back.

A simple three letter word sentence floats in my head. But I do not say it.

She can always make me feel a tad bit better about myself. A tad. But it's not like she's going to stay with me forever. Plus its not like she's ever going to want to marry me, or anything like that. She's to smart to want to do that. Though it does hurt, all I want is to see her happy.

So I guess I'll be fine, or as fine as I can be, the day Annabeth finds someone worth her time, comes around.

 **I have no news. i think this sucked, that's about it. I'm not very proud of it but it's the best I could come up with. I do not have writers block, sort of, well I do but I have an idea for next chapter and a few others but I need ideas.**

 **Im losing my mind over here!**

 **anywho, I'm sorry for the suckish chapter, spelling and grammar and I hope you have enjoyed this chapter.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi.**

 **reviews!**

 **poppyohare-Here you go. No I have not watch that YouTube Chanel.**

 **Artemis Izzy-I'm glad you liked last chapter. I hope you find the ideas you need. *put head down and face palms* Help me!**

 **Sofunzel-Oh wow this is long. Umm. Okay do not get me started on my spelling and grammar in the beginning of not what it seems because God almighty I feel like punching myself everytime I go back and read it! I keep it though because I agree it shows how much I have changed as a writer and I don't want to forget that. Whenever I said I'm sorry if I misspelled 'something' I don't mean the word I mean like if I misspelled anything, not the word though. Like any word. I'm confusing myself. I didn't mean the word 'something' I meant the definition of something. I am glad you like both my plots. Oh god homophones are going to be the death of me I Swear! I heard someone say the pacing was not very good but thank you very much! I am glad you like my story. I'll try and keep you satisfied.**

 **Percabeth4ever-I will make sure that always happen.**

 **Guest-(the one about percy and Annabeth getting married)- I agree with you. But I'm not vey good at that sort of thing.**

 **Guest-(A mention of Leo)- yes Leo is awesome. You know I thought about doing MalcolmXRachel in the very beginning. I thought it would be cool to have them date but I decided to scape it while I was writing the first chapter. So I don't know yet. If you have an idea of how that would work after this chapter than I'll definitely put it in. I promise.**

 **Guest-(the about what love is) I completely agree with your whole review and thank you for liking last chapter.**

 **POV-Annabeth**

It has been three days since we started staying at the cottage. It's been mostly quiet around this area but Percy and I have agreed to stay for a few more days.

We mostly have the same rutein everyday. Wake up, eat breakfast, check the area, get water, get food (berries, vegetables, apples) eat lunch, spend the rest of the day in the cottage sitting around, eat dinner, sleep. That is just about it.

The only thing I would have to say was unque about this whole week would the first night we stayed here. Percy tried to get me to sleep on the couch and he would sleep on the ground. I hope you can Imagine how that worked out of Percy. Not well, that's all I'm telling you.

Other than that it's been pretty uneventful Except... despite the fact I remember my father is horrible, that I'm in a relationship with Percy, the fact that Athens is eye deep in quicksand and I've been brainwashed for a second time, I only remember the last few (four, maybe five) days on the ship. Its been slowly coming back but I barely remember it all. So sometimes when we are both bored, or we are both trying to fall asleep. Percy will try to trigger another memory by telling me his memories with me in them.

Those are really fun. Especially when he's half asleep and he starts spewing me his thoughts on the memory. (Some of them are great blackmail material) Sometimes he spills events that happened I left the ship, not all (in fact almost none) are happy ones that make me smile. Just sad ones that makes me want to kill someone (cough*Luke*cough)

I like to listen to the stories though, sometimes they give me insight on the way he sees the world, the way he think the world sees him. Lots of things I've been keeping to myself.

Right now, I would love to listen to a few more stories but Percys out checking the area. I'm trying to see if any memories have surfaced again, or if there is something in my mind that is really vague but is definitely something from the ship.

I like to ask Percy about the memories I barely remember, like its something half an inch out of my reach from getting and I just need someone to push my hand the rest of the way. He helps on those ones.

I haven't really asked him about his time while I was gone to the point I arrested him. Again... I know... a few things but not a lot.

I know the one memory from my dream when I was in the prison cell. I know the bare minimum of the argument between Nico and Thalia. I know about Will being arrested looking for an ingredient for a potion that Percy needed, what potion was he hasn't told me. I know he had really bad nightmares. I know about what Luke told him and how he felt. But that's a about it.

I wish Percy told me more. But I hate asking him. I don't want him getting upset, again. Not that I think it's good either way. Percys been a bit... well it depends. If he's distracted and preoccupied or something like that then he seems okay, not 100 percent but fine. But if you are just in a half hearted conversation that really doesn't matter then he has a sad look in his eyes. If he's lost in thought then he really doesn't look like he's okay in the slightest. I think I need to ask.

It doesn't make myself feel any better. I really want to ask.

Gods, my head hurts. I moan and burry my head in the couch.

I need to remember to make a mental note to tell the boys thank you for keeping this place so nice. I swear they would make amazing butlers. This place is really nice for a cottage that hasn't gotten cleaned in gods knows how long. Plus the extra clothes are nice to.

I swear those two made sure it was possible for ten people of different sizes and heights to stay here.

I hear the door open and I can here someone walk towards me. A hand sets itself on my shoulder.

"You alright?" I hear Percy mutter. I look up from the couch to look at him. His eyebrows are furrowed and the bags under his eyes seem more noticeable. He really needs sleep, but he looks better than he did when we got here.

I nod.

"Yeah," I assure. "I can ask tell you the same thing, Perce." He raises his eyebrows and his lips twitch. He sits down and asks what I mean.

I turn so I'm looking up at the ceiling.

"Care to tell me a story, my choice?" I ask with hope. I hear Percy snort and say of course. "Promise?"

"I promise." Why do I have a feeling he's going to regret this? I turn again so I can give him room to lay down. Percy does and he wraps a blanket around me.

Idiot, I think and wrap my arms around his torso.

I honestly couldn't care less that's it's only around eleven AM in the morning. I really want to listen to a story of the things I can't don't know about and go to sleep.

"Tell me your account after Luke lied to you." I feel Percy stiffen. I knew it.

He's silent for a few minutes and takes a shaky breath.

"Nightmares." He mutters. He continued to tell me about his time on the ship after Luke. I found myself flinching at most of it. I regret asking him, but it makes a lot of things add up and make since. It just hurts me that he had to go through all that.

I don't like the nightmares he got. I don't like that he was killing himself over this dumb war. I don't know what I'm going to do with this kingdom anymore, gods I'm sick of it. The corruption, the panic, the death, the fact that normal people like Percy are being portrayed as criminals. If I were Percy I would have given up on Athens years ago. Heck I'm a few mouths into this mess and I'm already thinking about goving up.

I find it so ironic. So very, very ironic that as the heiress to the throne I was taught and raised to be the next ruler. To believe that being the ruler is the hardest, most important job on the planet. It's hard and physically and mentally draining.

Then I look back on my few weeks of being queen and put those statements to the test and find myself with a big no it's not true. Yes I was tired and got frustrated easily, but that's because I sat down all day doing nothing and being bored made me tired, then the amount of work was frustrating. Overall it was tiring because it was boring and frustrating because of the amount of work and the stupid guards and knights with the warrants with no evidence.

Then I look down at my hands and frown. I've never had to work a single day in my life. Not until I went on the ship and even then I did all the easy things. My hands are soft and delicate like silk, the only pain I've ever felt (not including the ship or my mothers death) was the pain of my hand getting a cramp from writing for to long.

My hands are smooth, soft and the skin can easily be cut opened.

Then I think about Percy. He's had the job of protecting everyone he's ever came into contact with since he was thirteen years old. He's had the job of putting food on the table with no money. He's had to manage a ship, keep people, were most didn't exactly like each other, together. He's had the death of people he actually cared about. I loved my mom I really did but she was almost never around. I got over it easily.

Percy has had a real, hard working, tough, mentally and physically draining job since he was thirteen. And his hands show it. Rough and calloused like sandpaper, his skin is thick like leather. Cut and scars on ever finger and in the palms of his hands.

The biggest difference though. My decisions reflect across a nation and then some, his reflect across a couple hundred maybe a thousand people.

So why does his job seem so much harder than mine but his don't reflect across as many people? I don't understand.

I think I fell asleep because next thing I know after Percy was done talking to me was opening my eyes and it was dark out.

Percy has fallen asleep too with his back to my front, he seems really comfortable. I sit up and look around the room. It's cold and I can hear something in the distance. I'm about to head back to bed but I stop once I register the noise.

It sounds like people shouting and yelling. Maybe it's nothing, but I'm not taking any chances. I shake Percy up. He's stubborn like always and doesn't want to wake up.

I eventually get tired of trying to wake him up and push him off the couch. But he just groans a bit, mumbles something I didn't hear, and went back to sleep. I had to kick him a few times before he actually looked up at me and asked what.

I told him to listen and he heard the shouting. He went out, telling me to stay and hide in the cottage. Yeah no. I went after him, much to his annoyance but I didn't care.

We soon came across some guards looking through the woods. They weren't with Percy and we hid behind a few thick trees.

They mostly shouted to others and the two talked to each other.

We were about to go back when the two said something that made at least my heart stop.

"It's going to get out eventually that Perseus isn't dead." One of them said like it was obvious. "They should have just admitted he excaped, and that the Queen has gone MIA as well."

"And spread mass panic? your insane!" The other responded. "It was smart of King Luke to keep this all under the water, because we can easily move around and question people if we need to."

"I understand. But once it gets out that he's alive, people are going to question whether a he's honest or not."

"Like he's honest already? I mean come on! We are finding a pirate that's only true crime is stealing the queens heart. That so called pirate hasn't murdered anyone, only stole from our ships, has only loosely attacked people, I mean come on man. Perseus Jackson if given a real trial would probably not even get five years. King Luke is about as honest as Frederick Chase and that's really saying something."l

"But the rest of the country doesn't know that. I bet they have hope he's going to help fix the country when he's trying to continue what Frederick started." The way he said, 'what Frederick started.' It sent my stomach into the sun because it sounded like he meant more than what I'm thinking.

I look at Percy and see the panic and fear in his eyes. It hits me hard. If this gets to the crew...

He looks at me with desperate eyes. I nod, knowing his question.

We need to get a move on, before they get word that Percy is dead. If they haven't already.

* * *

 **POV-Malcolm**

I walk into my room with intentions to go straight to bed but I see Rachel staring at the ceiling with a few tears streaming down her face.

"You alright?" I ask. She shakes her head and sniffs.

"Of course not. I don't want to go back to Athens but I don't have a choice. My stupid parents have been expecting me for mouths but I just kept writing to them saying I'm staying for a few more mouths. I don't want to go back, especially after Percy..." She started to cry a bit harder.

I sit on my bed, feeling glum. Rachel's going back to her parents in a few hours, then we are dropping off Austin and Danielle in two days.

"You can write something or we can make something happen that can help you stay with us." I offer but Rachel shake her head.

"I may not want to go back to Athens but I don't want to stay on this stupid ship. There are too many memories." I nod and lay down.

Three weeks and we'll be at our destination. I can't wait to get there, because according to Thalia, it's beautiful.

It was also one of Percy favorite spots in the world.

"Have you sent the letters to the other kingdoms." I hear Rachel sniff. I tell her yes and curl into a ball. We sent letters to all of them, saying our plans and that we've given up on Athens.

I even sent my sister a few letters just to get it out of my system. I swear to the gods I've never felt so useless in my life.

I know Percy said to take care of Annabeth but I just can't look at her anymore. I don't think I can. Lots of what I think Percy would like isn't happening and I think that will most likely get me killed and thrown into Tartarus but I don't care. I love Percy, but it's just not possible anymore without him.

I'm really angry and kind of confused. I mean Percy said he wanted to get killed, yet he excaped the cell and was shot by a bow. I haven't put much thought into it, because it's Percy, he's like the ocean. He's unpredictable, the best way to go is to go with it and not fight it and hope for the best. You can't tell Percy or the ocean what to think or do. So I don't know.

I'm still confused though.

I hate this. I hate Frederick for lying, my mother for being dumb enough to take medicine Apollo never directly gave her, Annabeth for not being careful, Athens for not standing up when they could.

It seems like some sort of tragedy. A hero-falsely accused criminal trying to save his kingdom but ends up falling into depression, loses the only person he's ever romantically loved, (it was obvious) dying at the hand of a bow, and the kingdom he tries to save ends up falling apart anyway. The fates are so cruel. So very, very cruel.

A great, great, great tragedy.

 **Well. It's official. So I'm putting this as a PLEASE READ! IF YOU WANT!**

 **PLEASE READ! IF YOU WANT TO.**

 **When it come to moving the story along. (I have a great idea for what needs to happen) I have hit writers block. I just need ideas to fill in the gapes! Not fillers, just things that help move the story along!**

 **So from here to like and around when Percy and Annabeth find/meet up with the crew. I need ideas! Or else this is going to get really boring really fast! If you have, for all I care a line someone says, or a scene or a character (OC or not) literally ANYTHING! you think might go good with this, please tell me because I'm dying over here! I swear you will get credit for the idea.**

 **I hate writers block. Oh well.**

 **Hope you have enjoyed. Sorry for the suckish chapter and possible spelling mess ups. I see you later.**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi.**

 **Cinder luna-Hmmm idea is quite unique. Me like-y. But I'd probably trash the idea, but I'll think about it.**

 **frostfeatherthewriter-I now know why everyone hates writers block. *sigh* it's the worst. Anyway thanks for the idea! I used some of it to write this.**

 **Artemis Izzy-Thanks for the ideas! I took inspiration from some of your ideas! Thank you!**

 **Mickey-o14-The hands thing were a spire of a moment, as well as this whole chapter.**

 **Poppyohare-Oh my God! Yes, I'm so using the idea! Ahahahaha! Yes I have played an instrument, I used to play the flute.**

 **Percabeth4ever-Love the ideas thanks! Sadly with the I set this up, I don't think a revolution is possible. I just don't know. I have ideas but I'm not sure which to pick.**

 **POV-Malcolm**

Dropping off Rachel, Danielle and Austin was hard. We all had to say goodbyes to each other when we don't know if we'll ever see each other again. I'll really miss Rachel, she's been my partner through me being a spy and has helped me out of so many pickles. It really hurts to know I may never see her again. More than I thought it would.

Austin and Danielle say they will get married check with some other full time spies and maybe they'll see us again but they are unsure.

It was tough on all of us. Tyson was sad because he really liked Rachel. She was one of the only ones who managed to calm him down when he goes on crying about missing his big brother. That his big brother promised to never leave him. That his big brother is going to come home.

It shatters all of us.

Getting the whole crew together isn't easy either. I know major topic jump but stay with me. Getting the whole crew, spies included, to try and do something for Athens people is hard. Percys gone and we aren't organized at all. It's been making me want to pull my hair out at how hard it all is. Trying to do Percys job is hard, it's doesn't make anything any easier.

The four first mates, Thalia, Jason, Frank and Grover, have been trying to make since of Percys thousands of documents and letters and the way he categorized everything with little to no avail. The way he walked around his office and how he could just pluck a document or piece of paper with suck ease made it seem easy, but once you see the drawers in person, you'd think Percy just shoved each paper into a random cabinet.

We used to make fun of him being disorganized and throwing everything into a single pile but his actual organization skills are far to complicated that I think we would have some better if he just threw everything into random cabinets.

Not to mention Percys not so good handwriting makes the documents we do find hard to read, the details at times are vague and he has documents on every single incident that has ever happened on the ship. I didn't even know he did that. There's record on if they met someone important or a potential new crew member.

Heck there is a thirty page story (front and back) on his perspective on my first time on the ship and some get even longer than that!

I swear the amount of thoughts and ideas plastered in his head on everything is enough to fill several dictionaries.

He has a sort of diary cabinet that holds his nightmares and his thoughts on them. Some get so detailed and... I read one and I don't _ever_ want to read another.

We can see each lie he's ever told, every single thought he's ever had in the past six years, every single reason for feeling guilty, and it made so much since!

' _I couldn't protect myself with just my bare hands when they all had swords and daggers. And if I couldn't protect myself, there is no way I'll be able to protect my crew... I heard every word the guard said and it hit me hard. He was not going to kill my friend. Just the look on Leo's face was enough to make me want to throw up... 'Everyone single one of your pathetic crew is going to die, I wonder who they'll blame?' The guard whispered in my ear. I didn't like the stupid guard. But I felt like I was being thrown into a volcano. Is it true? Will they think that? God not this again_.'

We never really knew what happened the night he saved Leo and almost died, just the bare basics. Add his thoughts in, then gods almighty I think a few of us cried.

We know more about Perseus Jackson now then we ever had, and he's dead. Of course, typical, purely typical! I swear we all thought we knew him pretty well, as soon as we started reading his notes and pages and entries every night at dinner it's like we've uncovered another layer of dirt and dust to uncover a jewel.

I thought Percy was secretive before, I never Imagined it to be this big. I wish we could ask some unanswered questions but we'll never see him again. All we have is his notes, and pages and entries, now. I hate it.

I cried when many people I have known died, especially at the hands of my father. I don't think I've ever shed so many tears on a single person before. I think it's because a close friend is dead and because _my sister_ is the one who _killed_ him.

It just hurts more.

Everyone isn't really happy and some may say Percy's ship has fallen into depression. To be honest, whatever floats your ship.

It's almost like the very soul has been sucked out of everyone, but... I don't... I don't even know anymore.

I really just can't wait to get to Montauk, tomorrow. That's where we'll be staying. It's in Olympia about forth miles away from New York, I can't wait to see it because Thalia said its one of the most beautiful private beaches in the whole world. There is lost of history there and it's away from people. It sounds perfect to me.

* * *

 **POV-Annabeth**

"Another twenty miles." I say out loud to Percy who's ten feet ahead of me. Another twenty miles till we get to Cepeop?- no. Another twenty miles and we'll be out of aristocratic territory.

We've been traveling by foot for five days, we have eight more to go till we get to New Romes boarder, plus half a day to travel from the boarder to town because we need to take the long way, so we don't get spotted.

Percy is a nervous reck and the few times he has gone to bed, I wake up from his panicked screams and hits in the arm and torso from his violent thrashing. I don't think the purple bruise on my side is helping his nightmares.

I told Percy we should stop in Yoque, it's a pretty decent town, I've been there, and it seems to have a big offense against my father. I asked if he ever had an alliance with them and he just said no, but it does sounded familiar. So we'll be stoping there for a few minutes.

The reason I want to stop there is because all its money comes from making and selling potions, for really cheep. I said maybe we could barter for a few anxiety potions since the lack of sleep isn't doing Percy any good.

He said it was a bad idea, I told him, so was lying to me. He shut up pretty quick after that.

I just want Percy to relax, he's already got enough on his plate, he doesn't need a sixtieth portion.

I just wish Percy was happy for once in his life! Why is that so hard to ask? Because it seems to me everytime something seems to be going good in Percys life, it just comes crashing down. Yet here I am. In more ways than one.

I sit and think back to my mother, I imagine how she first saw Frederick, but most of all I imagine her never even batting an eye lash in his direction. I try to think of everything that would be different.

I wouldn't have Bobby and Mathew, I would've been made queen years ago by now, my mother would be alive, I would think differently. Athens wouldn't be in trouble.

But then I look on a larger scale.

Percys mother would still be alive, the crew wouldn't have met or gotten together in one place, most would be in jail, Percy would have been a sailor or a knight, Thalia might have never found Jason, her brother. The same there's the biggest one...

My mother was big on marring someone with power, even if it's just a little. I always thought it was weird since she married my 'dad' but now I know she married Neptune first, and Frederick's family owned a popular publishing company, so they had quite a bit of money. So Frederick had power, and status even it its just a tiny, tiny, bit.

Percy had no status or had any power. He may have been a knight(maybe) but my mother would flip if I said I wanted to marry him. If he was a sailor then my mother would have sent me away to test my sanity. Then there's the fact I may have never met him, period. I don't like that thought at all.

My head hurts from thinking to much. I can't change the past, even if I could I don't think I would, simply because I don't know if I would ever meet Percy. I guess I'm just happy I'm with Percy, no matter how grim our situation is.

* * *

"Which way?" Percy asks, looking at at the split in the back road we found. I look at our map we kept from the cottage and look at our compass.

"Left, then right, right and we can stop by a river off the trail about a quarter mile after that." I say, heading in that direction with Percy at my heels. "We can rest there for the rest of the night. We should make it to Yoque by noon tomorrow..." I was going to continue when Percy stops and cuts me off.

"Hold on. We never agreed to go to Yoque." Percy voice sounds a bit panicked, and my thoughts are confirmed once I turn around to look at him. His eyes are wide and muscles tense. I frown and cross my arms with the map in my left hand.

"Well we are. We need to get you an anxiety potion before you get to tired to eat. Let's go." I'm about to keep walking but Percy his hands on my arm.

"This is a horrible idea, Annabeth. What if we get spotted?" I push his hands off me and glare at him.

"Then we run and hope for the best." I glare with my voice firm. His eyes narrow into a glare. I hate his glares, they are horrifying.

"Yeah, like I'm putting your life in danger. I'll be fine without any potions." Percys voice is hard and stern, in a final warning type of voice. I stand tall, I'm the only one that can win this type of fight with him. I think, I hope.

"No you can't. I'll be fine, we're wasting daylight out here, let's go." I spit and grab his hand to pull him along. He shakes my hand off and steels the map from me. I shout at him but his height and long arms and better fighting skills give him the advantage to keep the map out of my hands.

He starts walking back the way we came which leads me to call him some colorful language. He gulps at my last words and I regret speaking at all. I hate it when I forget his sensitive state right now.

"Percy we might find help in Yoque!" I yell and try another grab for the map. Percy pushes me back a little and grabs both my hands, looking right in my eyes. All I can say is, fear. That's all I see.

"And if we don't?" His voice hard and stern again. "If we get caught and I get arrested and killed on the spot for kidnapping you? You get taken back to the palace and brainwashed again?-but this time you never remember? If we don't find any potions? Do you have answers now Annabeth? Because I can list a million reason why we shouldn't go." His eyes soften. "I just don't want you to get hurt again, okay. I'll be fine, stop worrying about me for once." I stand there for a few seconds a bit shocked, till my eyes harden and I glare right back at him.

"If I don't worry about you then no one will. How about this Percy? Stop worrying about the people around you and think about yourself for once? Just this once. Because I'm going, with or without you." I forcfully take his hand off mine and walk away from him.

I know he won't let me go on my own, I know he'll call me insane but screw him! If there is even a tiny chance that we can get help, get word on the crew or get places faster, I'm taking it.

I heard Percy sigh and walk after me while mumbling things under his breath. We walked quietly for the rest of the way till we get to the river. It's slow compared to most but it's high and there is a water fall around half a mile away so the water is crystal clear. I look down at myself and think.

I am filthy. My dress is stained all over. I am covered in a thin layer of dirt and dust. I haven't taken a bath is five days because all the water we've passed up until know had been to polluted to even think about cleaning myself in. We have stop by a few fountains and wells for water but that's about it.

I need at get clean. Then get dressed in my spare clothes.

I turn around and see Percy looking at the water with a soft, sad smile. He misses the sea, the ocean. So do I. The smell the sound of waves. I'm sad we both haven't seen it in so long.

But that's not what I need to say right now.

"I'm really filthy." I motion to my dirt covered self. Percy looked over me and did almost a double take like he never realized it. "And I think we should use this water to get clean." I hint that I want him away from here. He looks at me and his cheeks turn bright pink and he nods and heads away from me. He sets my bag down with my clothes in it and goes behind some trees.

I make sure he's far away, I'm sorry but I don't trust his clumsiness or forgetfulness, before taking off my clothes an getting into the cold water.

It takes me half an hour to get all the dirt off so I don't feel so gross and I quickly get dressed.

Now I'm in a loose T-shirt I'm pretty sure there men, black, pants. The shirt is too big, more for a much larger man. I honestly think I grabbed the wrong clothes when I was packing, or Percy is going to find some too small clothes in his bag.

not really carding though, I use the same techniques tthey used on the ships to make shirts and pants smaller. By tying the shirt in knots at the back and doing the same with the pants. I honestly think I grabbed the wrong clothes when I was packing, or Percy is going to find some too small clothes in his bag.

I look like a pour idiot. My hair doesn't feel as heavy as before but it's still messy and tangled and feels gross. Percy is going to look at me like I'm an idiot and question my sanity for attempting to wear a stupid getup.

But instead in drowning in my insecurities for wearing something so masculine (I wore pants and shirt before but nothing so big on me) I walk down the river to find him shouting his name.

He calls back after a few minutes and he says to be careful looking because he was just getting dressed. I managed to find him right as he was buckling his pants. He didn't have a shirt on though. The scar on his chest took up everything, and then some.

I've seen him without a shirt on, (no not in any way you are thinking) the last time I did I remember him being very well built, muscular and not skinny or big. His skin on the inside of his shirt as dark and beautiful as the outside.

It really breaks my heart to see him now. I have given him his privacy when he was getting dressed but I definitely regret it now because I would have already done a lot.

The scar he got when he almost died on the ship stands out bright pink with mixtures of grey and tanned skin. It's an ugly, scarring just by look at it, type of scar. I've never seem It in person before and he's going to get an earful just on that alone. But he's skinner than I remember, okay I'm lying to myself you can just about see his ribs.

What muscle he had is almost wasted from lack of sleep for weeks and not doing smithing for double the time. His chest is significantly paler compared to his arms.

Thank the gods he covers his torso with his shirt before I go and rant. He looks up and turns bright red. It's sort of funny.

He waves and asks how long I've been there. I tell him the honest answer.

Percy relaxes but I don't.

"You need to eat." I say seriously and grab my bag so I can dig around for food. Percy protest of course but I don't give him a chance to say any of it.

After I go on a bit of a rant about him hiding his obvious hunger from me and a few other things, Percy says sorry and start setting up camp.

* * *

It's about ten pm. It's dark except for a large fire Percy built in the middle of a small clearing that we decided to rest at. The fire is warm and inviting but the cold breeze makes it almost unbearable.

Im freezing and the blankets aren't helping. I scoot closer to the fire to try and get warmer but it's not working. Percy is to my right but he's not right next to me. He pokes at the fire with a stick and uses the same one to draw in the dirt.

We haven't really talked in a while. It's just we don't know what to say, at least I don't.

I seriously wonder what is going on in Percys head sometimes. Okay all the time. It's impossible to know what Percy is thinking because he thinks so broadly. He thinks about everything and anything and decides what is best, considering multiple things at one time.

You can get hints here and there and guess if you go back and think about what just happened but you never know exactly what he's thinking or what he's thinking about. It drives me crazy.

For me the silence turns awkward, I just need to say something but I have nothing to say. The cold temperature isn't helping at all either.

I wrap the blanket tighter around me and move closer to the fire.

"You cold?" I hear Percy asks in a shaky voice. I look at him and notice he's slightly shaking too. I nod and he motions with his hand for me to come closer. I do and he wraps his blanket around mess were sharing his. I ignore his plans and wrap my arms around his torso.

Percy is warm like the fire is supposed to be. He isn't freezing cold like the air. I feel safe.

Percy plants a kiss on my head. It makes me think of something I'd rather not think about. It sends my stomach into the ocean and turns and twists as bile tries to escape.

Im still legally married to Luke. Technically this is an affair, yet I do not care. I don't care if I lose my status, I don't care if my mother would approve or not, I don't even care if Athens falls or not because it doesn't matter to me anymore. I just care about my friendship with Percy. I don't care if we end up together for better or for worse or not, I will always make sure that we are at the very least friend who can stand to be in the same room with each other. That's all that I care about.

'Once you start caring about someone, you can't stop.' After all. I can't live without him in my life in some way romantically or not. I'll be happy if he's just my friend, whatever makes him happy. That's all I want.

But it's still a sickening thought that I married to the same man that started this whole confusing mess between Percy and me. And it caused me to almost forget about him forever, to lose him once and for all.

I almost lost someone I love.

It makes me grip his shirt tighter and pull myself onto his lap. Percy seems to get the point because he hugs me tight and put his head on mine. (This is familiar.) I burry my nose into his shoulder.

I truly think I love Percy. It's not a shock like it was when I realized my fascination with everything Percy did was because I liked him, no it's not a shock at all because it's been poking at my head for such a long time. Back when I forgot my head would start to hurt whenever I thought of the man from the ship because my subconscious was trying to inform me what I thought about him, not just my time on the ship.

I care about him, love him. It's the same thing over all.

"Do you think," I start to say. "They'll have grey ink in Yoque?" I've never marked myself as a pirate from Percys crew before. The way you do that is by putting a streak of grey dye or ink through your hair. Even on the ship I never did it because I didn't think I need to. (Percy used to have a grey streak but it's faded now.) Now I kind of realize why they did it.

It wasn't just to mark themselves as Percy crew it was also to admit they trusted him with all they had. That they were ready to risk their whole lives and soul in him. It was out of respect, out of trust, out of loyalty, out of kindness and generosity. To say Percy, I trust you with my life and then some, here's the proof.

Well I trust Percy with everything I have and am. I guess it's time to show it.

"Maybe." Percy answers. "Why?"

"I want to put a streak through my hair." I admit. Percy stiffens and pulls back with a worried expression.

"I don't think that's a good idea." He says slowly. At least he knows he walking on rough terrain. I roll my eyes with a smirk.

"You think everything is a bad idea, except for the really bad ideas." I tell him. He frowns and opens his mouth but I shut him up with a kiss.

I quickly pull back and smile. He hums and rest his head against mine.

"Want to know why I want a grey streak?" I say. _I'm bold, I'm strong. He doesn't have to say it back. That's not how it works. He just deserves to know_. I say to myself.

"Depends." Percy answers in a whisper. "Is it good or bad?"

"Depends," I mock. "On how you look at it." I can feel his gears Turing in his head. He doesn't answer but Percy looks at me with the question in his eyes.

"I want a streak in my hair because I love you." I admit. I say it so casually I think to myself, _did I say it all_? but the way Percys eyes go wide and the way he stiffens is good enough for me.

He sits there for a few seconds and a soft, tiny, smile spreads across his face. He kisses me, hard. His hands traveling up to tangle themselves in my hair and make me laugh into his mouth. Percy pulls away from me laughing to hard.

"And I, you." He whispers softly. He kisses the corner of my mouth and my cheek. I tangle my fingers in his hair.

He is mine and I am his.

Now I just need a streak of grey hair to show it.

* * *

I didn't want to get up this morning. I just wanted to sleep for the rest of the day. But Percy made me. In return I didn't bother to tie my shirt so it looked smaller on me, so the sleeves are falling down my arms so they look strapless and expose my shoulders and the tip of my chest. Then I cut holes in the pants just to annoy him.

Percy protested, a lot. He sounded like what my mother probably would sound like if she were still alive but I said it was either this or sleep. He lost and chose my outfit.

Walking is hurting my feet, my shoes are getting to worn down and uncomfortable so I think our stop Yoque might be longer then we thought.

I'm pretty sure I'd like to eat something hot as well. Percy has stopped arguing with me, which is smart of him.

Walking along the back path we found is silent, Percy is right behind me at my heels like a little puppy. I'm pretty sure he'll never leave me alone again, not that I mind.

I look down at our map and check the compass. Two more miles.

We walk down the path for another half hour. That's when we hear horses and wheels rolling on stones and dirt, loud and clear. I hear shouting and panic begins to build slightly.

We are going to stand out here, in a city we won't, out here we will. Especially since we are traveling by foot, I'm wearing a large shirt and ripped pants, and about a million other things about us that will stand out on a deserted road.

Percy thinks ten steps ahead of me and pulls me away from the path and behind a tree. But darn those people because they see us and the one driving the horses shouts at us.

 **I suck at everything. This chapter sucks and I am just blaaaaaahhhhh!**

 **I don't think it's good but whatever! I spent all day writing this and I'm not letting it go to the trash can!**

 **Thank you all for you ideas, more would be appreciated! This chapter was based off the ideas from, Mickey-o14,** **frostfeatherthewriter** **and Artimis Izzy.**

 **Im sorry if I misspelled any words. I'm sorry for grammar mistakes, I'll see you later.**

 **bye.**

 **-kayla**


	15. Chapter 15

**Pov-Annabeth**

The tree is large enough to hide both Percy and I. Which is good, what's bad is they saw us before we got behind the tree.

If we run into the forest, we'll get lost, if we stay we might be caught by Frederick's loyal goons. If we run down the road, we might get shot by a bow, if they have one. We are screwed anyway we do this, at least in my mind. Sort of. I have an idea but Percy needs to know the plan and talking to each other is not possible right now.

Darn it.

I hear the carriage come to an abrupt stop and two loud stomps of people jumping off the carriage. I hear the sound of wood against wood and a creak of wood bending backwards. A bow. (Amazing) then I hear a sound like metal on metal. A sword, judging by the length of time it too to get out of the scabbard. I hear whispers and angry mutters.

"You two have one minute to get out from behind the tree and explain why you ran." A man says in a dead calm voice. "Or we'll take drastic measures." The way he speaks, cold, hard, emotionless screams royal guard. But the wording, the way of giving an explanation, a chance for us to get away, unheard of.

My curiousity gets the best of me and I slightly peek out from the tree. Percy does the same but in a much less notable way.

There's a man, long, messy, blonde hair, grey eyed like me, tanned skin, very well built and muscular, really tall. He has a large golden like sword with symbols going through it. Then two girls, the first one has dark skin, a green shawl wrapped around her head, and modest clothing, a long sleeved dress and black pants. The second girl is wearing green and pink everything. With stains all over her shirt and jeans. She has short hair and harsh eyes. She has the bow and a quiver on her back.

Its their hair that gets me. The blonde has half his hair dyed, stained maybe, a light grey. The girl with the shawl has half her hair out that is a darker grey but still gray. The other girl has half their head straight grey and the other half is green and pink.

Either this is a huge coincidence or they are apart of Percys crew. I look to Percy and he looks confused, very confused. I go back to peeking around the corner.

"Grey hair." I say. "You're apart of Percy Jacksons crew." I say it more as a statement then a sentence to show I know what I'm talking about.

The boys grip on the sword loosened and the girl lowered her bow a tiny bit.

"Yeah," the girl in the shawl says firmly. "Now either you are a loyalist who knows her stuff or you're apart of jacksons crew. Come on out so you can prove it." I look at Percy but he shakes his head.

I don't know them, he's saying. I lean out but keep most of my body behind he tree. I show enough of myself to show them my face. I don't trust them just yet.

The girl with the bow lifts it up a deadly shot for my head.

" _She doesn't have any grey_." The girl with the bow spits in greek.

" _But I understand you_." I say back In Greek to prove I'm on their side, if they are on the right side. They look warily at me. But I keep talking. "I'm knew around here. I didn't know it was a requirement for you to wear a grey streak in your hair to prove your a pirate." The girl still doesn't set her bow down.

"Times have changed. It's a civil war and you're either on one side or the other." The girl with the bow says harshly. "By now you have to show which side your on." I bite my lip and look at Percy. He still looks convicted.

I turn to them.

"I was heading to Yoque. I was going to get ink there." I say honestly. The girls snort. The boy tilts his head.

"How do we know which side your on?" The boy asks. "Because it's been different since Percy died. We don't trust anyone anymore, not without proof." The boy grab on the sword loosened more. I look at Percy. He's our only shot and it will get some word out. In hopes these people truly are loyal to the crew.

"He's not dead." I say. Percy shoots me an, 'Are you crazy look?!' I wave him off. "Percy, I mean. He escaped, the whole he's dead thing is a scam." The girl with the bow snorts. The girl with the shawl frowns and the boys eyes narrow.

"How do you know that?" The boy asks, he looks curious, also deadly, likes he's warning me that if I'm joking...

I look at Percy and mouth him to out. He shakes his head.

"I don't trust them." He whispers. I roll me eyes and step farther out from the tree. Holding my hands out freely so the other three know I'm harmless.

The girls bow follows me but the boy sets his sword back into his scabbard. He looks a lot more peaceful than then the girl with three different colored hair.

I make a motion with his hand for Percy to come on out.

"Come on." I whisper. He gulps but let's out a nervous breath before stepping out from behind the tree. He holds his hands out in front of him like he's trying to tame a wild cat and he looks obviously nervous.

The three suck in a breath.

"I don't recognize you." Percy says slowly. "And I never forget a spies face. So if you're really apart of my crew, your the ones who have to prove themselves. The grey hair isn't enough." The girl lowers her bow completely and looks between me and Percy.

"How are..." The girl with the shawl asks but suddenly stops. Percy motions his head to me.

"She helped me." Percy mumbles with a soft smile. But turns back with a harsh look. "Now, who are you?" The boy bows And when he stands back up He points to the girl with the shawl.

"Samirah al-Abbas." He points to the girl with the bow. "Alex Fierro." He points to himself.

"and I'm former Prince Magnus chase." Percy stares between him and me while my eyes widen and my heart stops.

Magnus was my cousin on my fathers side. He _died_ when a savage wolf attacked his mother and him on a camping trip he and his mother went on when we were _fourteen_.

Percy seems to catch onto my confusion.

"Im sorry." Percy holds up his hand. "Isn't prince Magnus supposed to be..."

"Dead?" Alex guessed. "Key words 'supposed to,' he's lucky I was there to save his sorry..."

"Yes, yes." Magnus groaned. "You saved my life. Thank you, thank you, thank, you. A million times thank you. Get over it!" Alex opened her mouth most likely to bicker with my long lost cousin.

Percy held up his hand, to stop them.

"Enough." Percy ordered. They shut up.

I am still frozen or trying to come up with something to say.

Percy looked at me.

"I'm sort of sick with all fake deaths." He says to me. I ball my fist and tackle Magnus, to hug or punch him I'm not sure. Magnus screams like a little girl and the girl with the bow aims it at me.

"You little idiot!" I scream. "You couldn't have sent me a letter? A sign? a message? But nope you had to hide..." All the while Percy was laughing while trying to pull me away from my cousin who was laying sprawled on the floor groaning a little loudly.

"That your alive from you favorite cousin!" I scream. He has openly admitted I was his favorite. Malcolm likes him, but he thinks he's too reckless and insane. So they always seemed to up end yelling at each other. Then He hasn't met the boys yet.

Magnus lifts his head up and stares at me up and down.

"Annabeth?" He mumbles I give him a really look. I put my head on Percys shoulder and sigh, who is still giggling like a three year old.

"He's clueless." I mumble. "Like you." Percy pats my shoulder.

Percy looks at the three and asks them again how they know about Percys crew. I know we can trust Magnus he's too much like Percy, not as loyal but the idiot is like him in personality. He's crazy, goofy, sarcastic, but really, really smart. (Most of the time.) Magnus is loyal too but not to the point he'd give up everything to save a friend, but he wouldn't give a friends or family up to the royal guards.

Especially a family member.

Samirah answers.

"My fiancé." She answers. "He lives in New York. You kind of saved his life when a few guards were after him." Percy thinks to himself for a few seconds.

"Amir?" He asks hesitantly. Samirah nods. Percy smiles. "You must be Sam. Gods he couldn't stop talking about you." He snickers. Sam blushes and looks down.

Magnus is still laying on the floor just staring at the sky.

Alex walks over and kicks him in the side.

"Get up." She says. He glares at her.

"I'm rethinking my life choices." He says motioning to me. Alex snorts.

"About time." She mumbles.

"Come on man." Magnus whines. He holds out his hand for Alex to help him.

Alex kicks him again. He grunts and gets up by himself. He dust himself off and motions to Alex.

"don't mind him." Magnus grunts. "He's always in a bad mood." I raise my eyebrows and look at Percy who looks just as confused as me. 'Him?' Alex looks like a 'she.'

Alex crosses her...- his arms.

"It's she." He-she, wait what? Magnus rolls his eyes.

"Okay don't mind _her_ , _she's_ always in a bad mood." Magnus stretched her and she a little more than it needed to.

Percy frowns and looks to Samirah-or is it Sam- for help.

"She's gender fluid." Sam explains. Alex grunts. "This morning she was he." My head hurts. This is going to get confusing really quickly. I shake my head.

I point to Magnus.

"We have catching up to do." Magnus nods. "And can you give us a ride to Yoque?" He looks back at the carriage and nods.

"Sure. And we can give some of our leftover grey ink. Trust me you'll need it." Magnus jumps into the drivers seat of the carriage and says for everyone to get on.

* * *

Magnus helps pack our things as we talk. Percy is handling the horse Magnus is letting us take. Sam and Alex are trying to find a free room for the night.

"After that we heard your carriage." I finish explaining how I got brainwashed again and how I got Percy out. Magnus listens to every word and made a few crude comments here and there.

Magnus has already told me how he met Alex and Sam. They were both quite interesting but definitely something I'd like not to repeat.

I tuck my hair behind my ear and sigh. I didn't make half my hair grey like they did, I just did about four streaks here and there. It's kind of hard to tell with my blond hair but they're there.

"So you're trying to get back to the crew?" Magnus asks. I nod. Magnus shakes his head. "I don't know where they are heading, I got my orders though and I'll tell you something, up they ain't in New Rome anymore." I clench my jaw and think.

"How do you know?" I ask. Magnus reaches into his pocket and pulls out a letter.

"so I'll tell you this, they think Percy is dead. I can send a letter to someone who might know where they are but I don't know if it'll get to them fast enough for them to learn Percy alive." Magnus explains first. "So this is what the letter basically said in a short summary. Percys dead, you got that. They are done trying to safe Athens. They'll help the other kingdoms not be so dependent on Athens so they won't fall when Athens does but they don't want to help a kingdom that doesn't want it. It's asking politely for all the spies, part time or full time to gather in all the big city's. Valhalla. New York. Boston. We'll get our orders from there so me and my friends are heading to Valhalla. I do know this, they aren't in New Rome and they are setting up a permanent settlement somewhere in Olympia." Magnus hands me the letter which I read over.

"From there your on you own." Magnus finishes honestly. "I got orders and I don't want to get into trouble with the first mates. So I can't go with you guys." I nod understanding his thinking.

"The letter thing would help a lot." I say honestly. "I don't want to get punched by Thalia to be honest. Or anyone else and I don't want Percy to get murdered by Clarrise." Magnus smiles evilly.

"Maybe I won't send it just so that will happen." I punch him in the shoulder with a glare. I mumble idiot under my breath. But to be honest, I've missed him a lot. I kind of feel bad I haven't thought of him in the past year or so. I'm an idiot.

Magnus closes the bag and hands it to me.

"That should do it." He grumbles and stands. I stand up with him and give him a quick hug.

"Bye." I say and pull away. I wave and head to Percy whose making a final check with the horses rains.

"I still can't believe you have a horse." I say handing him his bag. He laughs and jumps on.

"Its back in New York wise girl, I didn't think you'd be interested." He reaches his hand out and help me on. I get on and explain the whole conversation with Magnus about the crew. Percy starts off the horse down the road and listens in.

"Well were dead either way." Percy mutters at the part with the letter, which is true.

"So," I pull out the map and look at the trails leading to Olympia. "We're in Olympia do you think they are?" Percy snickers after I talk but I don't understand why it's so funny. So I ignore him and his crazy ideas.

"Be serious Percy, we're would they go?" I ask again. Percy still snickers but responds with,

"Someplace close to the shore and secluded." He giggles out. I hope Alex or Magnus or both didn't sneak anything into his drink. I look at the map.

"So somewhere within the first sixty miles from Athens boarder in." I explain.

"It has to have fresh water." Percy gives more information. "Good hunting grounds. And most likely a place they've been before." Thank you Percy, I think.

going through the little icons that say if something is popular in a certain spot.

"There's, oceans water fall?" I say. Percy says no. "Warrior creek?" Percy says no bitterly. I don't think I want to know.

"I wont ask." I mumble. "Pirates beach?" definitely not, was Percy answer.

"Minotaur bay?" Maybe was Percy answer but it was full of doubt.

"There is Montauk beach but I don't..."

"Yes!" Percy shouts over me. "That's were they'd go. Give me the map!" I hand it over reluctantly.

"It's a private beach Perce. I don't think anyone from the ship had been there. Most royals can't even get in." I hear Percy rustle with the map.

"My mom was friends with the owner." Percy explains. "We went there once a year for a week. Thalia went there a few times with us, that's were they'd go I know it." I'm still not very sure. But Percy sounds confident.

"Okay Perce I hope your right." I wrap my arms around Percys stomach and let Percy lead the way.

 **Short. Yes. Suckish yes. But next chapter should be good. Hahahhahah!**

 **To be honest it's just a fun filled chapter. Mostly, till the end. Halp me! Help, selp, melp, kelp! (It's an inside joke for myself)**

 **Anyway. I'm at a cross roads, again.**

 **I'm not putting this as a please read for easing that will be explained.**

 **I set this up so now a revolution is kind of pointless. I can have it go two ways. This does not change at all. So spoiler alert unless you want to help me.**

 **Annabeth find the crew and gets everyone back on board with helping Athens. She goes to a nearby city gets a carriage an rides back to the palace with Percy and most of the crew will either journey behind in her in different carriages or by the ship. She comes to the palace arrest everyone who's evil .** **This** **does not change.**

 **I can have it so one, Annabeth fixes Athens and I can end it then and there. Do an epilogue, of course and start on a brand new story.**

 **OR two. I mentioned a long time ago that Frederick and Kronos worked together. I** **have also mentioned if Athens fall these other bad kingdoms like Tartarus and a few others will come and take the land for themselves. I can have it so those kingdoms see their chance and start a small war with Athens to gain their land. Kronos and Frederick will have something to do with it. It won't be long and the people who lead the other sides army will die quickly.**

 **Im honestly leaning on the no war side. But I want to hear your opinions. I'm not having this as a vote because I'm making the decision I just want your input. So that's why I'm doing a please red. I'd love to hear what you guys think. Make good argument on which side I should choose and I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorry for any mistakes. I'll see you guys next week.**

 **Bye,**

 **-kayla**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi.**

 **So everyone I kind of only have a few chapters to go till an epilogue. Jeez he,p me. I'm going crazy.**

 **reviews!**

 **PoppyOhare-I don't think I'll do the second option. This story holds a dear place to my heart but it needs to come to an end.**

 **Poseidon114-hahaha thanks.**

 **frostfeatherthewriter-yeah i agree.**

 **Artemis-Happy late valentines. Yeah I think I'll go with that.**

 **POV-Malcolm**

 _Six bags of wheat, ten barrels of water, two bags of sugar_... I count our food supply and make a list of what we need and what we don't. I check for rotten food make notes about what we should get extra on just in case.

I hear shouting above but it sounds like its unimportant, it's shouting that's normal, like when people at each while we dock. I hear people arguing in the dinning hall which is normal. I hear stomping in the rooms above me. I hear Thalia yelling her orders and Jason talking to Piper and Grover in the office. It's normal.

It's freaky.

Why does everything sound and feel normal today. The past few weeks it's always sound sad and strange, so what's so different about today?

I have an empty feeling in my stomach and it's strong. It feels so strange.

I shake my head and continue my report. I look in the water barrels to check for allege but thank the gods for silver, silver coins sit at the bottom getting rid of germs and allege. Keeps are water clean.

Quickly heading up to the office to give my report to Jason since he's in charge of our money, I hand him our supply list.

Piper and Grover are trying to help sort out Percys files in a way that makes sense or try to find out what his system is. The floor is covered in papers Piper is focusing on one in her hand.

"This is a deal made with Charnted." Piper said handing to Grover who looks at it confused. "You sure? I thought were doing his treaty section." Piper shrugged and grabbed another paper.

Grover groaned and put into a pile. Grabbing a paper for himself. Jason was doing math on a paper he looked annoyed. I asked if they needed help and they shouted 'please!'

Jason seems to keep redoing something he found annoying. Eventually he yelled In frustration and knocked some papers off the desk trying to grab another piece of blank paper.

"What's wrong?" Piper asks concerned for her boyfriend. Jason shakee his head.

"Okay, I am going to ask you question and I want to know if this makes sense." Piper nodds. Jason pulls a paper out and looked at it. "According to this the average money we take from ships is 50 coins." We all frown and try to make an argument that we have to take more than that.

Jason holds his hand up telling us to be quiet, holding another paper.

"On average we raid about two to three ships a month." I look at Grover and he looks equally confused. It feels like we raid more ships than that.

"So each month we have on average 100 to 150 coins a month." Jason grabs another piece of paper. "Yet we visit the market in towns mostly weekly and spend on average 30 to 60 coins on supplies and resources, maybe information. So I'm going to say 45 times four equals 180 a month." Jason drops all three papers and stares at us.

"And I know for a fact we spend more money than that a month. So how the..." Jason curses. "Does that make any since?" Jason pulls my report and grabs another notebook.

Gods these papers are going to kill me.

"Okay so according to pass food reports, this is actually a normal supply list at this time of months and..." Jason hood up his math paper. It all says, 69 and he hold up another paper, the math all adds up to 54. He points the bigger number. "This is how much we need to bye our supplies." The smaller number. "This is how many coins we have."

Jason keeps going through report after report. Flipping pages and writing down notes.

"So unless I'm going insane, we are in massive debt." The word hits us hard. My head hurts, is it true? Did Percy really buy things even though we owed other people money. Oh gods Percy what have you done? Was this a normal problem? Did Percy some up with a alternate system? Have people been giving up free things? It doesn't make since.

why didn't he tell us?

"That doesn't make sense." Piper muttered. Jason yelled "exactly." Jason threw the papers behind him.

Grover frowns and says, "want to know something else that doesn't make since." Piper mumbled an 'oh gods no' but Grover continued. "Business equals left, date, place, alphabetical, arrangement. P. Files right equals year, class, town, alphabetical, importance. Money equals half, double, borrow, owe, own." Grover looks up at our blank faces. Piper holds out her hand and reads it over and over. It makes even less since the twentieth time.

Jason just rubbed the sleep and confution from his eyes.

"I'm so tired. What the heck have we done to our captain." Jason mumbles. We all flinch. Percy had to do this on a hourly basis and we are complaining about doing part of it for only a few hours a day. How the heck did he manage to do this.

Grover keeps going rearranging the papers while Jason tried to do more math.

Thalia came down a couple minutes or hours later to ask for our progress which we replied with everything we found and gave her a headache.

"Possible secret debt, secret confusing notes, secret records, secret dreams he never told us about, secret nightmares, secret plans, secret compartments! Secret spies! Secret alcohol! How many secrets did Percy have!" Thalia shouted to the heavens. She look like she was ready to start crying again.

Jason hung his head and continued his job.

Grover kept reading and tapped me on the shoulder pointing to his letter or documents or whatever.

I read it and my heart almost stopped. It was a letter so someone, I have never heard the name before.

"Hey guys, please tell me one of you knew about this." I beg. I begging to tell the basics. "The ships been having problems with rotting wood, breaking ropes, rusty metal pieces. And percy was talking to someone about getting a new ship." I hand Thalia the letter and she reads it over.

Thalia says no to each thing I asked. Jason says no too. Piper frowns.

"He hasn't talked to you guys about it?" She points to the siblings. "Why? He told me about it." Thalia drops the paper and looks at her.

"What?" Thalia asked, eyes narrow. Piper seems to get scared but her shakes her head. Looking at Jason instead of Thalia.

"Um, he told me about the ship problems. He needed fresh ropes, a new top sail because it's getting to worn out to keep the wind in, part is the hull need replacing. He said it might be easier to get a new ship but he wasn't sure." Piper explained. She bit her lip. "He told me if I could keep track of the ships ropes. And said he'll talk to Caylspo, Clarrise Connor and Travis later."

Thalia looked half hurt more than anything else. I think she was wondering why he didn't tell her anything. Jason just looks confused because Percy talks about everything with the crew first.

Percy has secrets, there's no doubt about it. But I never really thought he'd be keeping so much from the crew before.

thalia got up and said flatly. "We're docking in an hour."

* * *

Seeing another city was refreshing and hard. The town didn't get word on Percy and we had to tell him, they weren't happy about it. Some of the spies offered to come with us to Montauk because they have a row boat we could use to get onto shore since the beach doesn't have a cargo ship dock.

As soon as we finished that, Thalia assigned our jobs in town, Jason, Clarrise and I got buying supplies. Jason and I talked about what we really need and what really don't need so know have a smaller list to fit our budget. I'm still confused about how Percy spent the ships money. That note keeps replaying in my head, "money equals half, double, borrow, owe, own.' What does that mean.

Walking to the normal person we buy our food supply from we found her sitting outside her store. 'Her' being Victoria.

We walk up to her anew she smiles sadly at us. She says sorry for us losing our friend and for Jason cousin. We accept it even though we secretly hate and we walk into the store.

"So what can I get you today." Victoria asks. Jason is about to give her the list but Clarrise steels it and starts chatting away.

"eight bags of wheat, six barrels of water, four bags of sugar, twelve boxes of mixed vegetables, ten boxes of mixed fruits, four boxes of fresh lemons..." Jasons eyes widen, as did mine. Is she insane, why the heck is she getting more than double our order!

"Clarrise..." Jason stared but Clarrise shot him a glare and continued.

"And Seven bags of flour." Clarrise looks around and says. "And let's add in five dozen eggs." Victoria nods and rushes off to get our list. Jason turns Clarrise around looking angry.

"have you lost your mind! We can't afford that much stuff! Why did you over _double_ our order." Jason whisper shouted. Clarrise glares at Jason and started growling.

"What is wrong with _you Grace_. Has Percy _never_ taught you how to buy supplies or something." Clarrise pushed Jason off and pointed at him. "Half, double, borrow, owe own. That's the way it's been for _years_ , so get your facts straight, my gods."

Clarrise walks away to the front of the counter. While Jason stand dumb struck and my ears ring.

Half, double, borrow owe, own. There is no way I heard correctly. She wasn't there when we read the note, right?

When Victoria had our stuff ready I was afraid for the cost. This was a fortune, we are so dead.

Clarrise seemed confident and refused to talk to us after her rant.

"Okay, this will cost 33 gold coins." Victoria smiled after she was done with her calculations. Clarrise nodded and handed her the coins, while I stood there feeling faint.

What, did she say?

Victoria counted the money and put a few notes on her paper, she smiled and said all set. She left to go grab some helpers carry our stuff.

Clarrise looks at me and Jason with a glare and then she looks confused.

"what is wrong with you two?" Clarrise spits. "Have you never been supply shopping before." Jason shakes his head and holds it up his his hand.

"I've only come to carry stuff back. Never have I ever actually been here to see how much all the stuff would cost and I'm really confused." Jason admitted. Clarrise shifted her hard glare to me.

"Same as Jace, also what does 'half, double, borrow, owe, own' mean?" I say. Clarrise moans and holds her head as well.

" _Half_ the order the first time we enter town." Clarrise said with an eye roll. "Or if we buy stuff from someone new we half our order. _Double_ , the money we give the person so next time, we already paid for part of our next order, they _owe_ us. We sometimes let places _borrow_ money from us so they _owe_ us more. So we _own_ more stuff. Now we can get over double the amount of supplies in certain town even if we barely have money. Half, double, borrow, owe, own. It's been like that for as long as I can remember." Clarrise finishes just as the helpers come and piles the stuff up.

"I seriously can't believe Percy never explained that to you guys." Clarrise muttered looking straight at Jason. "Especially you." We carry the stuff back to ship. Once there everyone is already eating lunch and sitting around the dinning table.

Clarrise sits down after me after we put the stuff we carried down in the cargo space.

"Half, double, borrow, owe, own." Clarrise yells over everyone's conversation. "Raise your hand if you know the meaning." Everyone looks at each other confused.

Will, Leo and Juniper raise their hands. The rest look confused. The three stare at each other and the others, confused to why no one else has their hands up.

"It's a pretty simple concept." Leo says.

"A genius concept." Juniper pointed to leo.

"One that got me arrested." Will groaned. Nico started coughing.

I look at the three who knew what half, double, borrow, owe, own meant. They all were the ones that bought things whenever Percy gave out orders.

Leo buys weapons, juniper buys food, Will buys medical supplies. Clarrise is the strongest out of all of use so she goes everywhere. It makes since they would know. So...

I stand up, "who knows what Business equals left, date, place, alphabetical, arrangement." Frank Katie and the stolls all frowned and raise their hand. They stared around them to see if anyone else understood it.

Thalia jaw drops.

"Umm." Frank coughs awkwardly. "Left side of the of the office, date a signed document was made, with what place, in alphabetical order, and the importance of the agreement." We stare at him, still not getting it.

Katie looks around and the stolls yell, "Oh come on Percy never explained this you!" Our confused faces give him the answer. They both moan.

"It's how he organized his office." Travis yells.

"The left side of office is for all his business deals!" Connor continued.

"Then it's organized by the date the deal or treaty or whatever was signed." Travis continued.

"Then in what town, with who, you know the place." Connor.

"Then it's alphabetical order, by the deal signers name." Travis.

"And if it's a treaty, a deal, an alliance, or business deal." Connor finishes. "I mean it's not hard!"

"we understand it!" Travis yells. They both gasp.

"Is that why it's been taking you so dang long to find things in the office!" They both shout. Okay, they are being extra freaky today.

Katie nods along with Frank.

"He's had it like that for years." Katie muttered.

"Ever since he became captain." Frank added looking at our shocked faces. I'm so confused. Why do the stolls know about this but no one else besides Katie and Frank...

Oh, the stolls are always the ones to greet the people first. Then Katie and Frank are the only ones who can write English without messing up.

Thalia gets red and glares at Frank.

"Why didn't you tell us earlier!" She shouts. Frank flinches and the stolls scream hugging each other for dear life.

"I thought it was common knowledge." Frank admitted. "I mean it sound confusing but it's actually really easy once you see the pattern. And you were first mate so I thought you would know. I thought you were reorganizing the office because it was messy." Both the stolls and Katie either shout yeah or nod.

Nico speaks up. "Please tell me everyone knows, right, year, class, town, alphabetical, importance." Calypso, Will, Hazel and Chris snort and say 'of course.'

The rest chorus 'no.'

Nico banged his head against the table and screamed at the top of his lungs, "Kill me!" More secrets, more explaining.

Please kill me.

* * *

After hours of trying to figure everything out and explaining things we know about things we know and thought everyone else did we all have a better idea of how to run the ship but I'm still confused.

The two First mates were left in the dark about things they definitely should have known about. In fact we went on talking about lots of things, I thought everyone knew about something and I was the only one maybe one or two knew about it too.

I thought everyone knew Percy liked to read, I thought everyone knew he had a book collection under his bed, I thought everyone knew he liked to doodle and has some pretty cool drawing somewhere in his drawers. I thought everyone knew Percy wrote letters back to his spies.

That was my biggest one, only a few others, Jason, Thalia and Nico knew Percy wrote back to spies. He didn't just receive them he wrote back.

Apparently everyone thought Percy hated reading. Calypso knew but no one else, when I asked where they get the Charles Dickens and Shakespeare books they all pointed to calypso. She shook her head and explained she got them from Percy, she thought everyone knew that just didn't know where he hid them. Percy was always busy so they asked her.

I just don't get why he was so selective with what he told to who.

I wish Percy was still here. I want answers that he can only give. I sit and look over my room with a sigh.

"All hands on deck!" Someone shouts above. "Land!" I get up and quickly run to the deck. Once I get there I see what I've wanted to see for weeks. A lovely white sand beach.

Montauk here we are.

* * *

 **POV-Percy**

Silent night. Quiet. Calm.

Its deafening. I can't stand the quiet. Pitch black all around.

The fire is the only thing that keeps me from going insane, and Annabeth soft snores next to me.

I can't sleep. I just can't. We should be showing up to montauk any day and I'm so nervous about seeing the crew. They will definitely hate me for almost commiting suicide. They will be mad.

I esspieally parinoid about them looking through my office and room. I never truly lied to them, any of them. I just, evened the knowledge of what everyone knows I guess? I don't know.

For some I told how to find things in my office because they work with me in that area, it makes since. For others I just didn't think it would be beneficial for them to know knowledge they don't need. For some I didn't tell them because they already had enough on their plate so I told someone else. I don't want them to think I've kept secrets from them.

I mean, I have secrets. But that's kind of... umm... expected. I have secrets I'd rather not share. They are all small though.

Im afraid they'll ask too many questions, I'm afraid they'll think I'm unfair. I'm afraid for a lot of things.

Poking the fire with a stick, I let it catch on fire.

It burns bright and full, but at the same time withering the stick to curl and bend at angles a stick like this shouldn't be able to bend.

I throw the stick in eventually and grab a new one to play with.

Hours later the sun rises, I'm not surprised I stayed up all night, I do that when I'm scared.

Annabeth stirs when the sun hits her tanned slightly sunburned face. I need to smash that cactus I found for that. I grab a bowl from next to me and the cactus from the horses saddle who is currently sleeping. I smash the cactus to little pieces using a rock I washed earlier.

Annabeth wakes to me rupping the goo between my fingers.

She stares at me before sitting up groggily.

"Whatyoudoing?" She muttered. I look up and smile softly. I show her the inside of the bowl.

"Aloe cream, for your sunburns." I explain offering her the bowl. She takes it and starts with her face and arms. She flinches in pain as she applies the goo.

"Thanks." She hisses. "Darn it hurts." I smile.

"I'm sorry." I lie. She glares at me.

"No you're not." She spits. I nod, grabbing some pans to start cooking something to eat. Annabeth continues to hiss about the cream stinging.

"Your right, like always wise girl." I snicker. She hits the back of my head making me pout. She just rolls her eyes.

I make breakfast and we eat. Eventually we get back on the horse and we head off.

* * *

Seeing the beach was hard, seeing my ship was easy. It looked so amazing and I nearly fell off the horse with joy and nerves.

I was happy. We got off the horse and headed in the direction of where the ship was facing. We trudged through the brush, Annabeth in front of me. It was quiet, it shouldn't be quiet by now. We walked together and mutter things too each other as we walk.

Annabeth sighs as she walks ahead, I stay back a little to make sure we didn't miss a trail.

You know I hear a loud, shout, and more shouting following behind. I walk closer to Annabeth, he honey blonde hair dull and the grey already fading. I don't mind though. She looks beautiful.

Annabeth moves around me, following the noise, it sounds like Clarrise and...

"Ahhhhh!" The stolls, definitely the stolls. "Mercy!" I snort, mercy? Clarrise? That's hilarious.

"You idiots!" Clarrise shouts. "How the heck are we going to carry all this stuff to camp." Annabeth rolls her eyes. She keeps going before shouting.

"You can ask for help!?" Annabeth offers. I snicker. The fighting stops and we get closer. It's quiet again except for some rustling.

"Come out! We order you!" Clarrise shouts, another eye roll.

"I'm coming!" Annabeth shouts, making her stomps louder for Clarrise to hear.

We reach a clearing, well I can see into it but no one can possibly see me.

Annabeth is in plain sight, there stand Clarrise and the stolls. Boxes stacked on top of each other, some have fallen down and spilled their content. Clarrises eyes grow wide when she sees Annabeth, sword slightly falling.

"Hi clarrise." Annabeth chuckled. The stolls both jaw hits the floor.

"How..." Travis trails off. Annabeth shrugged.

"I didn't come alone." Annabeth looked at me and I hesitatly enter the field, nodding to all of my friends.

 **DONE!**

 **Wow, geez that took a long time even though it was short. I hope you've enjoyed, I doubt it but whatever.**

 **I'll see you next time.**

 **Bye**

 **-Kayla.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hi**

 **I need to breath with all these reviews. Thank you so much.**

 **Reviews!**

 **Poseidon114- I am glad you like this chapter**

 **PoppyOhare-here you go**

 **Vipertimeline-but if you gut me I won't finish the story... Thank you for following me it means a lot. :)**

 **Percabeth4ever-no problem.**

 **Artemis Izzy- yes cliffhanger! Ahahahahha!**

 **Malcolm**

Thalia, Frank, Grover and Jason are hunched over maps, Frank has packages of letters on the table to read, and Thalia is trying to explain something that I don't think she even understands. Leo is here too, for trade/build reasons.

Percy was always the one who read the maps. Percy always gave the orders. Percy always made the routes. I swear to the gods above, if I have to add another thing to the list of, 'Things only Percy did,' I'm going to _scream_.

I seriouely, honestly, no joke, thought we underestimated what Percy did on the ship before this. I always said, 'Everyone underestimates how important Percy is to the ship.' Little did I know _I_ was being a hypocrite because _I_ didn't even know he did half the things he did.

Now I know why percy was always stressed, always in his office, always tired, always frustrated and liked to hide bottles of alcohol in his office. He definitely needed it.

It doesn't seem fair, but like anything in this world is actually fair.

"So, if we, send a letter to Uina," Thalia says, but with each word it is like she is questioning herself. "For ships..."

"No, all the big ships are in Pason." Leo interjects, she points to a part of the map. "We send a letter there, ask for the captains help and hope for the best. If they agree then we send letters to the spies..."

"But how many letter would we need?" Frank asks. "And in what languages? What if we send a lether and no one speaks Latin, or English, or Greek? Heck there's Asgard and they all speak Norse, and last time I check, not even Percy spoke Norse. He just sent his Norse letters to a friend, who we don't know- and he translated everything." Leo bites his tongue. Frank takes the opportunity to keep going.

"I say we ask for the ship and send someone to one of the big towns, make a live announcement, then let the word spread by mouth." They are all arguing over how to get citizens who are loyal to the Ship out of Athens so when it eventually callaspses, they will be in a safe place, outside of Athens borders.

We want to get as many people who want out as possible but with so many problems, plus the one we already have, it's proving to be near impossible.

It am tiring hearing them argue. I have a massive headache from all this arguing, and I am frustrated.

"but if we do it by word of mouth some parts of Athens might not get word, and the rest might not get the correct information." Grover mentions. "I say we send the volunteers back and give them a letter to read there and then have the town copy and send to the friends they know are in what cities and have them repeat the process." Thalia groans and shakes her head.

Oh for the love of the gods, help us all.

"That'll take too long. And people could mess the information up still." Thalia points out. Grover sighs, he knows Thalia is right. At this point I'm finding myself not caring, this whole thing is taking too long.

Jason rolls his eyes, good I'm not the only one.

"So will letters." Jason mumbles. "I think we shouldn't do it. Let's just let the clueless citizens be and get our spies out of Athens." Whatever works.

Leo shakes his head.

Come on! I swear I'm going to die before we get this done.

"Imagine, twenty passenger ships taking hundreds of people out of Athens after so many leave to the big cities near the ocean? At the same time? Annabeth will see something wrong a mile away." Leo says as the voice of reason, even though I seriously do not care. "We'll be dead before we get a chance." Thalia growls.

"Everything we do will raise suspicion." Thalia growls at Leo. Please just stop arguing!

Leo throws his hand up. Yes, shut up, my head is starting to throb.

"Not necessarily no," Leo starts. Just... kill me. "I say we pick the slowest plan, on that will take a long time, so it won't raise suspicion. And if a family doesn't get on a ship when Athens callaspses, good luck to 'em." You can tell Leo hates it but it is the truth, we can't save all of the people in the world, we just have to save as much as we can. So go with that plan so we can get out of here!

Thalia grabs her head. No, please don't talk.

"But Percy would have found a way that was quick and unnoticeable." Grover mumbles. I think I've lost my faith in this whole thing.

Thalia and Jason bang their fist against the table in annoyance. I feel like screaming.

"We aren't Percy!" They both shout together. "He was brave and smart, he was a broader thinker. We aren't him!" Thalia continues. So pick a happy medium, I'm sick of all the arguing.

"Percy is gone and we just can't figure out what he'd do in our situation." Jason spit back. The tension is thick, you can feel it suffocating all of us.

I rub my eyes.

"How 'bout this," I finally say. "We sleep on it and talk about this in the morning." They all close their eyes and Thalia falls in her chair. She holds her head.

"I swear to the gods above I'm going to kill myself with all this junk we have to figure out." She mutters. "Why is this so hard? Percy freakin Jackson could do it, why not us?" This is an excellent question, for another day.

I rub my head.

"Can we please just talk about something else, I'm too tired to deal with this." I beg. The others nod and they start putting stuff back in the makeshifted office.

Im in charge of organization so that's why I'm here. The reason I'm in charge of organinization is because I am- was a prince, and I had to learn about that stuff, even though I really didn't care about that. They leave and I collapse onto my bed.

When we got to Montauk we instantly went to go find the owner of the beach, we greeted him and he gave Thalia a large hug. We asked him for a little piece of land and our reasons and he agreed to it instantly. He gave us a space almost right on the water, with ten cabins along the beach about thirty feet apart. We cleaned the sheets and the cabins, scouted the area and set up simple things the first two days. For example a camp fire, tables, stoves, beds, sleeping arrangement, our individual stuff. Clarrise and The Stolls just went out to the ship to grab the food and simple yet important supplies like that.

Everyone has different jobs, according to what they are good at and what their old job was.

Despite this, it has caused problems because some had to learn new things they didn't originally know about. Gods how did Percy do this.

My stomach starts to ache from being hungry and I head outside to see if lunch is ready. Clarrise and The stolls are still gone but Juniper is over a table, cutting up vegetables and fruit.

I ask if she could use any help and she points to a box of lemons. She says I can make the lemonade and I start cutting the lemons. Half an hour goes by, I wait for the sugar from either Clarrise or the Stolls.

A loud scream makes everyone within hearing distance perk up.

"Ahhhh!" We hear. The stolls no doubt. "Mercy!" What the heck did those idiots do?

"You idiots!" Clarrise, definitely Clarrise. "How the heck are we going to carry all this stuff to camp?" Oh please don't tell me they spilled something. Everyone rolls there eyes and continues on with what they were doing. For five minutes we hear nothing. Five minutes of silence.

Then a loud scream of bloody murder comes from where Clarrise and The stolls voices come from.

Jason actually walks out of his cabin with Leo and Piper behind him to see what the heck it was.

"You piece of..." A word that I'd rather not repeat. "You're supposed to be dead." Rustling in the bushes add to the confusion as Connor jumps into sight breathing like he ran a marathon. He points back from where he came from, gasping for breath.

"What happened." Chris asks, slowly, like he may regret his decision to ask. Connor gasp loudly, his eyes wide, pale like he saw a ghost.

"I swear on my very soul." Connor chokes up. "I, I, I swear, I saw, Annabeth..." My eyes widen and I push off from against the table. Why is Annabeth here, she shouldn't be here. No one can get in here, we'll sort of, not even our Royal family can get here.

"Percy, he, I swear, I know you won't..." Connor stutters.

"Get on with it," Thalia spit. "What about Percy." Connor starts shaking. I hear another scream from behind him.

"Percy is here too. I swear, I know what I saw." Everyone stand there, I stare at Connor. He Makes no sense. Percy is dead, he has been for weeks. But Connor looks so shaken up.

Clalyspo looks like she wants to slap someone.

"Oh haha, enough with the prank stoll." She spits. Piper shoots him a glare but Connor shakes his head.

"I-I-I..." Connor stutters. The bushes behind him rustle. The branches move to reveal my sister. Our eyes widen. Connor points to her and shouts something about proof.

"Yikes, I heard you missed me but I didn't think you'd let yourself be destroyed." We all pale at the sound of the voice. It is not possible, at all. Period. But Annabeth laughs as she moves to the side.

Oh for the love of God, why?

* * *

 **Percy**

Lord Zeus, King of the sky, up above on his throne, what the heck have you done to me?

God I was so nervous when Clarrise was looking at me, her face slack and she honestly looked like she was about to faint. The Stolls stared at me, jaws on the floor and completely shaking.

Travis almost buckled in on himself.

The next thing I knew I was on my back with my jaw throbbing, with Clarrise over me as she screamed about me "supposing to be dead,' and calling me some names I'd rather not say. Annabeth had to hold her back from killing me with her dagger.

I admit, I said, "I deserve that." Travis helped me up, while I think Connor ran off to find the others and inform them of my 'amazing return.'

"How..." Travis gaped. I just nodded to Annabeth and touched my jaw, I whined in pain. I could already feel the bruise forming.

"Hera up above, Clarrise why?" I moaned. Clarrise screamed again, loud, angry, her eyes burning. I wasn't that scared of her, it was Thalia I was nervous about.

"You are supposed to be dead, how the heck are you alive!" Annabeth let Clarrise go. She charged me again but instead of punching me she just slapped me. I winced and repeated that I deserved that. "Do you know how much of a wreck the ship was!? Do you have any idea how much your little, suicide mission killed us! We have been a mess and we are going have a little talk about all those secrets you have!"

She grabbed my shirt in the middle of her rant and she is looking me dead in the eyes.

"I'm sorry." I said. "I'll explain, but can I see the rest of my family." Clarrise let me go and muttered something about me most likely going to be killed anyway and she pulled me along with her.

Annabeth was giggling on the sidelines and I shot her a glare.

"I blame you." I muttered in her ear as I walked- well was pulled, past her. She just giggled more. Travis followed along dumbly, but had this glint in his eyes like he was thinking, 'If this isn't a dream, I am so kicking Percy.'

I heard Connors stuttering and peoples resorts of him being a little liar. Annabeth pushed the branches of some trees and high bushes out of the way.

I saw people who were pale, had worried and stressed lines covering their faces. I saw people who looked like they needed a break, people who were tired- exhausted, I saw people who had lost a light in their eyes. I felt like I was looking at corpses. This was not my crew. They were strangers.

What the heck?

Yikes, I heard you missed me but I didn't think you'd let yourself be destroyed. I thought to myself. By the way Annabeth burst into a fit of laughter, the way everyone seemed to have paled and stiffen, I knew I said that out loud.

Clarrise pushed me into open space, well tried to, I tripped and landed on the floor.

"Free for all." Clarrise muttered. And just like that I was swarmed by screams, people pulling me in every direction, I got a few new bruises and I was just plain abused. I could hear Annabeth laughing at my misery and I had to constantly beg for them to stop only to be pulled away from the attackers into another assault,

I heard the classic your suppose to be dead, how could you do this, what are you doing here and some others using some more colorful language.

Eventualy I came face to face with Thalia, Nico and Malcolm. I knew I was dead before I was even pushed to the floor, Thalia on top of me with a arrow in her hand over her head like she was about to stab me and Nico's foot on my neck. Malcolm just shouted about how the heck was I alive.

I am having constant Déjà Vu.

"Give us one reason why we shouldn't kill you." Thalia muttered. Yeah, that is pretty expected. I could here Annabeth laughing.

You know, I could have said a lot of things. I could have said I was sorry, I could have said it was a mistake, I could have begged them to let me explain.

Nope, I said, "why am I being abused yet Annabeth hasn't gotten a scratch?" Thalia's eyes flashed, Nico pressed his foot deeper into my throat so it was pretty hard to breath. Malcolm burst into a fit of hysteria.

"because I have a feeling I will owe her after you explain to us how the heck your alive." Thalia hissed. "Why shouldn't I murder you?" I rolled my eyes. Again, I could have said many things, yet I never learn my lesson.

"I'm alive that's why." I resorted. Yes, I am an idiot, thanks for noticing.

Thalia didn't like the answer, you could tell but she got off me. Nico was less kind and didn't get off me for another few minutes.

After that Annabeth was asked to explain instead of me because I'd most likely lower the truth. Annabeth went into full detail, she left some things out with I am grateful for. Other than that she went into things that earned me a kick in the shin.

After that people yelled at me for being an idiot and other asked questions. The same questions I saw nervous about answering. I gave honest, steady answers, I tried to go into enough detail so they wouldn't question my motives, which would just be a long, pointless, unnecessary story, but enough for them to get the point.

The hardest one was the one about the bottle of rum in my desk. First of all, yes I put it there, second it was because the Stolls were looking for it and I hid it there so they wouldn't find it, I never put it back because I didn't know where else to put it, and I sort of forgot about it.

They were still pretty steamed about me lying to them which I understood. Bobby and Matthew were probably the only ones who were happy to see Annabeth and me.

Lunch went by, then dinner, and a campfire before everyone seemed to be happy about me being alive and comfortable around me. Malcolm showed me to his makeshift office. I was used to the complicated way I organized everything, I did it that way so it was harder to find things if the ship was taken over, so I had a hard time finding everything.

I was already thrown into my roll if captain and I gave out the proper orders to get what needed to be done in the morning. I set everything I would need to get Annabeth back to the palace and I read a few letters we received and send.

They all seemed relieved by the change and me being captain again.

That leads to now, everything is fixed for the most part. Annabeth is sitting on the bed in the opposite corner reading a book from my collection. Malcolm gave up the cabin and is bunking with his younger siblings and Connor I think.

I am in my element again, even if it's a stressful one.

I need to get Annabeth to the palace soon, really soon, because she needs to fix Athens. I hate to see her go, but I can't go.

Im still a criminal, she's still a princess... wait no, she's a _Queen_. She's _married_. And no matter what, even if people think I'm a ' _hero_ ' and a strong leader, they'd be insane to think of me as good king material, and that's streaching to the area of Annabeth wanting to marry me.

Plus there is that rule. Annabeth can't get a divorce, she can throw Luke in jail and sentence him but even through all his crimes, I should know, the most he can get, legally, is life in prison without possibility of parole. If she demands a divorce once it's finalized she gets thrown down the royal rank to duchess.

Then only the gods knows what will happen to me and Annabeth, because there is no way on heaven and earth I'm becoming her mastress. (The male equivalent of a mistress.) So, I kind of keep that out of my mind.

I work quick for a long time, I think it's one AM when I decide to head to bed. Annabeth is still reading that book, 'Oliver twist.'

I curl into a ball, not bothering with my coat this time. It drives Annabeth out of her book. She sets her book down and quickly sinks into the bed and runs her hands through my hair.

"Oliver twist," I mumble. "That's one of my favorites." Annabeth humed.

"It's interesting, I like it." Annabeth nods. "I have a question." I grunt, closing his eyes.

"In the morning. Too tired." I respond. Her hands in my hair was soothing, luring me to non existent dream land.

"Nope." Annabeth says. "I want to know what you plan on doing with Athens, plus I don't know if you've noticed but the others don't seem to found of the idea of helping our kingdom anymore. Then there's Luke..." Gods above what is wrong with this girl.

I tell her, we'll talk in the morning. She doesn't like it but she nods and kisses the corner of my mouth.

"Goodnight." I hear her say before drifting off to sleep.

 **Finally!**

 **Announcement!**

 **For those who read my AN about me being stuck on the two (possible) endings for this story, I have made up my mind.**

 **That being said, there is, two to three chapters left in this story. Then an epilogue. And I final AN. Then that's it.**

 **I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. I'll see you guys next time.**

 **Bye!**

 **-Kayla**


	18. Chapter 18

**HI.**

 **Reviews!**

 **cinder Luna-Actually I still stick by my claim that I suck at writing, but I've just given up on trying to convince you otherwise. I'm glad you like this.**

 **Percabeth4ever- it's fine, I'm glad you like last chapter.**

 **MickeyO14-I know but this story is ready to be finished. I don't want to a drag it out anymore.**

 **Poppyohare-here you go. (Thanks for reviewing on my other story, Guardian Angel)**

 **Annabeth**

I wake up on my back, looking up at the ceiling. I feel someone pressed against my side and my hand in someone's hair. I turn onto my side.

Percy has his lips parted, drool flowing out his mouth at an unsettling pace. His hands grip the mattress and clothes bunch up around him. He's too cute.

I sigh and rub my fingers through his hair again to wake him up. Percy clamps his mouth shut and grumbles about it being too early. I smile at his reaction. He squirms a bit and his hands go up to grip the front of my nightshirt.

"Percy." I mutter. He grumbles and I repeat his name. His eyes squint open and he sighs moving closer to me.

"Hmm?" He grumbles as a question.

"Wake up, we need to talk." I whisper. It was early, but I have a feeling the quicker we talk about this, the quicker we get this over with, the quicker we can talk to the crew.

Percy grumbles again but blinks his eyes open and then closes them again.

"Whatabout?" He slurs. Of course he doesn't remember, what else should I expect from him? I sigh and poke him in the side.

"Wake up more." I demand. "We need to talk about what to do about Athens. The crew, since they don't seem to care anymore. And about Luke." Percy flinches with each sentence I finish and seems uncomfortable. Like I care, as of right now. Percy sighs through his his nose and scoots closer to me.

"Okay, okay." Percy mutters. He doesn't talk after that just sits there with his eyes closed. By the way he doesn't talk and by the way his breathing slows, I'm guessing he fell asleep. _Again_.

 _Seaweed brain_. I think to myself with an eye roll. I poke him again.

"Percy." I whisper-shout. Percy grimaces and pokes me back. He doesn't look to happy with me.

"I'm up, Im up, geez." Percy grumbles. _Seaweed brain with a pound of kelp_. "I was thinking." Again I roll me eyes.

"Oh, why do I doubt that." I say with a hint of sarcasm. He grumbles again and buries his face into the pillow a little.

"I know I'm not smart, stop rubbing it in." He say, the pillow muffling his response. I frown, I can't tell if he's serious or contining with the jokes. I stare at him. He looks like he's sleeping, again. But I don't know if he really is anymore.

"You know, I'm joking." I whisper. He hums in response. _Talk you idiotic piece of seaweed_!

It's quiet for a few more minutes, I wish Percy would say something to me. I know he's just stalling, it kind of makes me nervous, it means I won't like what he thinks or he thinks I'll get mad at him.

Do I even want to know? Do I even want to get involved in his complicated thinking? I think most wouldn't bother, I think most would just with whatever he says but, I don't know. Sometimes I think, he thinks to much or not at all. Or somehow does both at the same time. He takes in all the information and over thinks the obvious that he misses the other options.

Percy sighs again.

"okay," Percy starts. "I honestly, have no idea." He finally says. It seriously took him that long to come up with that. Oh gods help my sanity.

Percy doesn't speak for a few more minutes.

"I..." I hate him right now. _Talk_! Another deep breath. "I need to send you back to the palace so you can fix everything. Honestly, it's not my decision, it's yours now. I can't get the crew to change their minds, they might disagree with me, but they'll follow my orders." Why to I have a feeling he's not talking to me about something. But I nod, I understand this, I understand he has no control over what I decide to do. Is it weird that I still want him there with me to make decisions?

I stare at him a little longer.

"What are we going to do with Luke?" I ask, realizing he left out that question. He flinches and seems to tense up.

"I don't know." His voice is small, and weak. "You can't get around the divorce law. You can't legally sentence him to death and if you do, I'm sure others on the royal court will deny your sentence otherwise. So, you can't get remarried because of that, to add to the fact if you do get a divorce you'll be a duchess and everyone who is up for the job will be in prison, so... I don't know Annabeth. Again it's up to you." I take in what he said and continue to think.

"But," I say. "I will be no longer queen but, the bloodline doesn't. So... Malcolm could take over for me, or Bobby or Robert." Gods, I am desperate. I know they would never agree to it, they hated being princes, they'd hate being King.

Percy opens his eyes, giving me a look that explains his thinking, 'Do you really think they'd agree?' I shake my head to answer his question, sighing.

"So, I can't get a divorce and I can't get that idiot sentenced to death. My family can't keep going on ruling. Worse it seems the ones who will be able to rule will be in prison or to inexperienced to rule properly. Finally, if I wait to fix everything first, then get a divorce then gods only know who will be available and that could take a lifetime to fix what my father has done." I ramble. Percy nods, he has something on his mind, I wonder what it is.

"It's your decision." Percy repeats, he lets go of my shirt and moves away from me, he turns around, back facing me. I frown, he is definitely not telling me something.

"Perce, what's wrong?" He says nothing, just shrugs.

"I'm fine." He answers. I huff and sit up in my bed to look around.

"When are you going to send me back to the palace?" I ask while I think. I can't stayed married to Luke. I can't. So what loophole can I find that will get me everything I want.

"As soon as I get a carriage arranged to take you back." Percy answers. "I'm thinking about asking Magnus to take you. How does that sound?" I stiffen at Manus's name.

Magnus is a prince. He is my cousin. He hates what my father has done. Now I don't know about his perspective on Royal life but I might be able to persuade him to agree to take my place as ruler. Heck once he is he can appoint me second in command so we will end up working close together, which leaves me still being in charge of Athens with Magnus at front stage. Men don't have to be married to rule, unlike women. I can get a divorce, I can get married to someone else. Preferably the man sitting to my left.

My hands grab Percys shirt and I tell him my idea. Percy listens to every word respectfully. Percy nods along with each word I say. During my rant Percy sits up and continues to listen to me.

"I could ask." Percy says agreeing with after I'm done. "I think it's genius. But what if he says no?" I sigh and shrug honestly.

I kind of think I wouldn't care. I'm sort of with the crew, half of my kingdom doesn't care, doesn't want help. why help when no one wants it? Either way, I'm getting all those idiots sentenced to prison and I'm getting a divorce. I really don't care who gets it the crown, as long as they aren't crazy.

"We'll cross that road when/if we get there." I simply say. Percy nods and rubs his eyes. He looks tired.

"One last question." I say. Percy nods, after I ask, he's going to sleep. "What are you going to do?" Percy seems confused by my question.

"I'll probably stay here?" He says it like a question. He has no idea. Of course. I make a hmm sound.

"I was wonder, if you'd like to come back to palace with me." I say. Percy looks at me wide eyed, I think he forgot how to breath.

"Excuse me." He asks back. I roll my eyes. _Head full of kelp_.

"Well, I don't know every guard, maid, knight, servant who knows you. Plus I'd have to go further and get every loyal Frederick guard in a jail cell, even some in other kingdoms, only you know who that would be. So I want to know if you would come, help me a little with it and help give out sentences. I mean, you got to know most of what the guardsmen have done. Right?" Percy just stares at me. His hands go up to scratch the back of his head.

"I don't know." He mutters. I put my hands together in a pleading gesture.

"Please." I beg. Percy sighs with a laugh, he rest his head on my shoulder.

"Okay, fine." He gives in. "I'll talk to the crew and set it all up. I promise on the river Styx I'll come with you though." I smiled and draw him into a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper. He hums. "Thank you for being a seaweed brain, now do me a favor and go back to sleep." His breaths were already slowly down. Once I know he's asleep, I lay him down and get ready for the day.

* * *

I watch as Tyson colors the page a bunch of random oil colors and listen as he talks about all sorts of different things.

Tyson was so happy when Percy and I came back, he cried for a long time just hugging Percy and begging him to never leave him again. It was so sweet and a little sad at the same time.

My two brothers sit across from us both yelling at each other about some book, while Malcolm watches than amused. The rest of the crew walks around us getting ready for lunch, Percy has yet to make an appearance but I check on him about twenty minutes ago and he's still in dream land.

After tyson get bored of talking and he just focuses in his drawing, I talk to Malcolm about my conversation with Percy this morning. Malcolm listens and says it's not a half bad idea.

"I'd like to come help out." Malcolm says. "I'm sure any of us would, I know I'd like o burn my criminal record." I raise my eyebrow at that one.

"Pardon me?" Malcolm realizes his mistake to late and smiles softly.

"You know what I'm talking about Annabeth, I'd be nice, you know?" I laugh and nod understanding. We talk for a lot longer about my idea and our plan.

About thirty seconds before lunch is called Percy comes out of the cabin and sits next to me, complaining about wanting more sleep. As people pass him, they either punch or threaten him, for the whole making them think he was dead thing, it's now more of a joke. It is really funny.

He whines about my betrayal every time I laugh or say he deserves it, which just makes me laugh more. We eat lunch, and I can tell that the crew hasn't been this happy in a long time, I can just tell.

* * *

Percy rips open letter after letter to read. He's been working forever but I've been watching him read those letters over the top of my book for the same amount of time, so I guess I can't complain.

I look back down at my book to read that last few pages of ' _Oliver Twist_ ' but I can't help but look up at Percy every few minutes to watch him read.

He'd be a great King, not that I'd ever be able to see him as one. Sadly.

 _Focus_ , I think and look back down at my book. Time goes by and eventually the bed next to me dips. I look up from my book and Percy is smiling like a crazy person with a letter in his hand.

He kisses me firmly before handing me the letter to read. He's jump on up and down like an idiot as I read the letter. I get more and more shocked with each passing sentence.

I half feel like crying, half feel like jumping up and down like Percy.

Its a letter from Magnus. He agrees to everything we offered him. He agreed to giving me a ride to the palace. He agrees to bring help to being others too. He agreed to help sniff out traitors to Athens people. He agreed to take my place as King. Says he'll get by, even if he isn't really into being Royal, and he'll have me at his side as his second in command.

I laugh at the fact everything is going to plan. For once.

 **I know, I know, it's short but I like it anyway. Nice sweet, short.**

 **Don't kill me for it being short!**

 **Sorry for any spelling mistakes I couldn't bother with editing that much.**

 **I hope you have enjoyed. See you later!**

 **bye.**

 **-Kayla**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hi.**

 **I am very sorry for not updating, so I just couldn't write this chapter last week because well…. You'll see. Hehehe.**

 **Reviews.**

 **Artemis Izzy. Percabeth4ever, AnnaUnicorn, and poppyohare, thank you for the reviews. Thank you so much for th support, :)**

 **POV-Annabeth**

Weeks have gone by since Magnus agreed to our plan, and life is well right now.

Magnus is due to show up in his carriage any day now, and I am very excited to get this whole disaster over with. This has been long overdue, long, long overdue, and I am really happy.

I know people, mostly aristocrats, will revolt and say I've lost my mind to trust a pirate. Saying my mind is being clouded by my love for the criminal, but the normal people in seaside towns will understand and for that it gives me happy. Then if any aristocrats are proven to have worked for Frederick, then they'll deal with my ruling, in prison.

Percy is great. He is his normal crazy, adorable, overprotective self. He keeps his eyes on me, leading the camp like it is the easiest thing in the world. But it's been a little hard since everything in the office, quote "A complete disaster, nothing is organized and everything is tossed around! What did they do to my papers!" the others blamed him because he never explained his organization methods with anyone. Percy shouted that he did, and said people tried to run away.

He's just being the Percy I met months ago, gods about…. ten maybe more months ago. So much time has passed. It feels so surreal.

It's hard to realize almost a year ago I was being brainwashed by my own father. Sorry, 'father.'

I know I said a while ago that once you start caring for someone you can't ever stop, but, as I think about it now, I never really had a relationship with my father and you can't care for someone you never knew. I don't know who Frederick Chase is. I knew him, but I didn't know him. If that makes any since.

Right now, I am sitting on my bed with Percy next to me taking a nap. I am reading another book Percy loaned me. Our things are packed, and we are waiting for word to leave.

Percy sleeps soundly, peacefully. It's amazing he hasn't had a single nightmare since we got back, he trains like always, he eat a lot like always. I know he's getting better, whatever was wrong is slowly healing.

It brings a smile to my face.

Eventually he wakes up and he asks me about my place in my book. I tell him and he can quote the page almost to a perfect T. He smiles and laughs and my shocked face, quickly explaining that it was his favorite part.

We talk and joke, we get into small rights that are about as means nodules as the dirt in the ground. We kiss and hug and mess around.

When I bring up the date Percy shakes his head, saying something about time flying by. I bring up his birthday.

He's a year older than me, he'll be turning 24 and I'll still be 23. I ask him about his birthday and he says he doesn't care, as long I am at his side, he'll be fine

we talk more, more of everything and we fall asleep. Percy's arms around me protectively.

We wake up to knocking on our door and Frank stand there, smiling, telling us about Magnus showing up.

We both smile excited. We both quickly grab our things and I run to met my cousin. I smile and laugh, Magnus hugs me and teases me about missing him. His friend Alex sits on top of the carriage looking bored. I whisper to Magnus if it's he or she now, he says he.

Percy and Magnus get along great. I have a sinking feeling it's because they are so much alike.

Bobby, Tyson and Matthew come bouncing up, the twins greeting their cousin for the first time since they were about two. Magnus gushes over them, telling short stories about things I have long forgotten, that make them crack up.

Malcolm's greeting is a little more on the awkward side, since they never really got along that well. But they end up laughing together, so there is hope.

If you are wondering what will happen to the Bobby, Mathew and Tyson. This is the plan. Percy wants to be cleared of his criminal record first But he wants to be Tyson's legal guardian and that includes adopting him. So Tyson will be adopted by Percy. The boys, Matthew and Bobby, since they have nowhere to go, and their parents will be in prison. Malcolm decided he'd be their legal guardian because why not? It makes the most since.

I am excited for the arrangement.

Everyone packs the different carriages and the ones who decided to come pile into the vehicles. Everyone bouncing to get to the palace and get all the people that tried to destroy most of their lives behind bars.

I brought my book with me and I read it most of the way. Percy keeps annoying me by poking me and whining about me not talking to him. I smile and shake my head at his bad attempts at getting my attention and constant nagging. Eventually I know he's just doing it to be annoying, it's working. Way too well.

I can hear Magnus laughing in the front of the carriage at my misery. I groan and push Percy away, when he starts getting to annoying and try to block him out. I feel like I'm talking to a cat or something.

Magnus continues to laugh and eventually Percy stops but he keeps teasing me about how mad I got. Why did I fall for him again?

Two days roll by with minimal breaks and stops, until we reach our first town. We all hop out of the carriage as people hustle by look no worn down and tired.

The other carriages stop behind us. Nico, Jason, Thalia, Malcolm, Tyson and Malcolm came. The rest stayed behind to watch our cabins, since most will be actually settling down there.

I send a letter to the palace that will get there before we do. I tell Luke that I had important business that couldn't wait to be told and needed to be felt with immediately. I tell him when I will be back, and I give him some orders that need to be carried out as soon as I get their. They are vague in what it could be used for, but enough to get what I want across.

We stay two nights in the town that practically worship the ground Percy walks on. It is the best thing when Percy gets uncomfortable when they start talking about him like he's a god. It is great having something else to tease him about.

We spend so long here because we could all use the brake.

Once we are on the road again everything is smooth, we go and make stop in different town. We stay in the towns for a while then head back on the trail. In total the trip takes three weeks and it was really fun.

Once we enter aristocratic territory, we only stop to make quick changes with the horses and none of us are allowed to leave the carriages unless absolutely necessary. Magnus has to wear an oversized hat and he keeps his head low so he won't be recognized. Alex is mainly the person who changes the horses though because he is more comfortable going out into the open than Magnus.

Alex gets dirty looks whenever we pass an aristocrat, they mock him and glare at his clothes and hair. They treat him rudely and seem to think of him as a monster whenever he suddenly switches gender mid conversation.

It's not all that pretty when you see it through the carriage window.

However we move past that, somehow, and we make it to the palace.

We make it to the gates and I show my face to prove that we can pass the gates. As we make it up the oath, I see Luke at the base of the stairs. Four guards stand next to him. I have Percy take a look and he nods, telling me Luke listened to me and all four are with him.

Once the carriage stops for us, Luke smiles and bows. I can hear him and he can see me through the open window.

"It's so good to see you, your majesty." Luke says. I glare at him and Magnus opens my carriage doors. He helps me down. Luke stand up straight and smiles at me, I am still glaring at him.

His smile falters.

"Annabeth, what's wrong?" He asks. Alex passes him with a snort, she goes to the other carriages to open them up. That's when Luke flicks his eyes to behind me, he gasps as I hear Percy step carefully down and stand next to me.

"What's wrong Luke?" I mock. "Didn't think I learn of your lies again?" Luke backs away. Percy puts his hand on my shoulder for comfort. Luke points to Percy.

"Guards arrest Perseus!" The guards don't move, just look in my direction. I point to Luke.

"Guards, arrest him." I say sternly. Luke's eyes grow wider, he gasps and tries to ask what's I'm doing but the guards just smile and grab his arms. "Luke Castellian. You are under arrest for treason, brainwashing the Queen, and participating in the corruption of Athens." Luke's eyes seem to grow wider and wider.

I nod to the guard that has him and his pulls Luke away. Luke shouts and yells at me, saying Percy is lying. I don't say a word.

I look to the other two guards who are smiling like idiots.

"I want every guard, maid, servant and knight in the throne room immediately. I want a decree saying I want every knight and guard at the palace as soon as possible. I want a letter sent to the kingdoms for an emergency royal court meeting. And I want you to arrest Frederick Chase and Helen Chase, on the charges of Murder, corruption of Athens, adultery, lying in the Royal court and brainwashing the queen." The guards smile wider looking at each other.

"This is a dream come true." One says.

"I've been waiting to do this for a long time." Says the other.

"I'm gonna have some fun with this." The third mutters all of them laughing and running to do as I command. I hear laughing to my right and I know my friends are having a ball with this.

I smile and turn to them.

"Come on, I have to show you around, and give you a map of the place." I say and start walking, but I feel Percy grab my arms and whispers for me to talk privately later. I nod and keep going with my friends behind me.

"This place is huge." I hear Nico say behind me, before we even walk inside. I grunt and I say,

"Magnus I hope I you downsize it." I hear a laugh of what sounds like hysteria.

"You kidding? Of course I am." Magnus tells me. "They say that as you get older, places get smaller, this is seems bigger than the last time I was here!"

I show them around, and give them tips on how to get around, and advice where not to go. They all look confused and seem to have headaches by the time I am done.

After I give them the short tour I head to the throne room and see most of them here, looking lost and confused. Some more pour in, I tell my friends to hide behind a bunch of curtains and make my way to the front.

I order all to make a line and they do.

The first in line step up to me looking scared. Percy peaks his head out, along with the others to watch.

I ask the servant to turn right, he does and then left, so Percy can see his face. Percy nods and I tell him to move to the left.

It keeps going on like that for a long time, by the time we are done. It seems like there is more Frederick loyalist than Percy loyalist. I ask the right group into another line and this time ask a series of questions to see if they have no idea either way. This takes about an hour. Now we have about half and half.

I look at the groups and I makes my way to the right group.

"I has come to my attention that there are traitors to the kingdom in this very palace." The group at the left seems to go into a panic and whispers. The ones on the right smile. I smirk.

"Drop your weapons to the front." I shout. "Everyone!" Both sides do as they are told looking confused.

I point to the right group in front of me, looking to the left. "Come, hurry and arrest them." There's eyes widen but they smile and all sprint to my side. They block off exits and they get closer. I smile happily as the Frederick loyalist are arrested and sent to the dungeons and the jailhouse. They all scream about wanting an explanation but I don't give it to them. They don't deserve it.

The ones who stayed looked at me for an explanation, I just point to where Percy is poking his head out. Some of the girls Scream happily and hug him tight. Mostly the older ones who claim to think of him as a son.

I keep going with separating guards and Knights. Percy and the others help from the shadows telling me who is who. It felt good.

That night I showed everyone to there rooms and sign a few papers and I showed Percy to my room. He gaped at my room, completely confused to how anyone could live in such a large space. I laughed at him and got changed, he had a heart attack when he saw my closet.

Percy was still complaining about when we laid down. I told him to shut up, and asked what he wanted to talk to me about. He just shrugged, he said he thought I was a very good leader. I smiled and rolled my eyes. He's ridiculous.

I tell him, I want to live with him in Montauk or New York. I tell him what I think the future will look like with Magnus as King and he just listens like always. He likes my plan, nod kisses me softly.

I kiss him back and my figures run through his hair. He taste the way he always does, like lemonade and salt water. He pulls away and this time I rest my head on his shoulder. He seems okay about the switch in positions, since he's always resting his head on my shoulder.

He kisses the top of my head, and I hear his heartbeat slow down. Best part of the night, that I know I will make fun of him and tease him for years to come, is when he is three quarters asleep, when he is a second away from completely falling into dream land and has no idea what he is doing or saying like a drunk person. Percy sighs, "Marry me."

Though I should be shocked or maybe just brush it off as nothing in his sleepy state. I do neither I laugh into his shirt, trying my hardest to not wake him up. So that's how you propose seaweed brain?

I get closer to him, loving his warmth. He is going to be a tomato tomorrow, but he's mine.

I wake up still having a smile on my face. I still remember Percy in his sleep deprived state and it still makes me giggle. I am trying very hard not to wake him up.

I think I failed when he wakes up mumbling. When he realizes I'm laughing he asks what's wrong.

"Do you have any idea what you asked me last night?" I ask. His eyes narrow but they are full of worry and he shakes his head, no. I shake my head and laugh loudly. He Seems frightened.

"I did not do anything embarrassing, did I?" He asks sounding scared. "Do I even want to know?" It makes me laugh harder. The best part of that morning is when I cup his face and say that I'll marry him, of course I will. His face was too perfect to describe.

Funny, about a year ago I sat here and thought everything was perfect, and about the eight months ago my world car crashing down. A few months ago I thought everything was fine again, not perfect but good enough. Then I found out that it was so much darker than I ever thought, now I sit here and laugh at Percy, I have the best of both worlds.

I've had the most crazy, up and down emotional ocean this past year. But, I wouldn't change a second of it, if it meant this was the only way, I'd get the same outcome.

 **Lalalalallala!**

 **:) should I just say nothing. Don't say anything? Okay…..**

 **Oh Well! This is the last chapter everyone's! I hope you've enjoyed, there will be an epilogue, and an a final author's note, I hope you have enjoyed this. This has been an absolute blast! I'm so grateful. Thank you.**

 **Wow, I finished another story. This is truly surreal. Thank you.**

 **Bye.**

 **-Kayla.**

 **:)**


	20. Epilogue

**hi.**

 **PoppyOhare-here you go.**

 **percabeth4ever-Oh God, hahhahahha you know when I first got this account that is exactly what I wanted to do, make a PJO beauty and the beast fanfic but I could never get the details right! I would love too, but I already started another fanfic, called, _Guardian Angels, Guardian Human._ It's on my profile, it would mean the world it you checked it out. And I like to keep one fanfic at a time or else I'll feel swormed, but after that one and I get the detail right. I might do it. :)**

 **Artimes Izzy- I cant believe it either.**

 **AnnaUnicorn- what the line, "I knew him, but I didn't know him. If that makes any since." means this. Think of you and a celebrity. You know of them, you know who they are and a few general facts about them and parts of there lives. But do you actually _know_ them. Thats what it means.**

 **Annabeth**

It has been six years since my 'father' and his followers were arrested and put into prison or put on death row. It has been the best six years in my life, and in Athens history since my father started to rule.

Magnus (Though he refuses to accept it) makes a great king. He is fair and loyal. He is kind and smart. He is stern and gentle. Magnus is a lot like what I'd imagined Percy to act if he was king. Magnus keeps saying that it is me who does all the work, he is just the guy in front of the crowd, which I find ridiculous. Magnus would be amazing without me.

Magnus passed many laws, with my help, (What I gotta take some credit) that made it impossible for a king, or Queen to do anything like what my father did again. If anyone does and gets caught, then one of the other kingdoms has the right to take the kingdom for themselves, hopefully that will scare dictators from doing anything stupid.

The kingdom is much better, the banks are working. Pay has increased and taxes have dropped to a reasonable price. We have funded hospitals all around and they all been able to help the people who were dying from multiple things. We have restarted the fountains and recirculated the trade supplies. It has been a great improvement.

Sometimes we find the odd frederick loyalist and we know there are still many out there. But we hope to find every one some day. We just have to be patient and wait for them to mess up. We will be there when they do.

Luke is still rotting in jail and will for the rest of his life. He has tried several times to escape, what he will do, I have no idea but he is under heavy surveillance and he will not get out. Luke has tried several times to get a new trial or convince me I am living a lie and making a large mistake. I normally scoff at his antics, and ignore him. The only reason I go down to see him is because I like to make sure the guards have not tried to act revenge on him and beat him up or anything. He may be a criminal but I am not that cruel.

My step mother died in prison, suicide. I wasn't happy about it mostly because that was the easy way out, she was such a coward she couldn't even take her rightful punishment to spend the rest of her life in jail. I feel sorry for Bobby and Matthew for being related to her.

Frederick was given a hundred lashes by the council and was sentenced to death, like everyone expected. He took his lashes cowardly by begging for people to help him and yelling that he was king and royalty and deserved better than this. His execution was quick and painless, unlike the hundred who died at his hand. I didn't want to watch because I don't enjoy death, but I certainly smirked when I heard he was dead. Percy didn't go either but he felt the same. I hope he is rotting in the fields of punishments where he belongs.

In these past years, many people on the crew has gotten married and some have kids or are expecting soon. People like Piper were reunited with her mother and she sadly had to go back to royal duties. Lucky since Jason was technically a prince she was able to marry him and Piper visits often and she lives nearby; due to an agreement passed between her mother and herself.

Nico and Hazel were given titles, and since Hades has no children they are the ones who will inherit his estate. Thalia being the oldest will be the one who will get Zeus' and eventually, title of general. Which is perfect for her.

Percy father Poseidon has a son already but Percy was still given a royal title and since I hadn't married him yet, when I was divorced to Luke instead of being bumped down to the lowest of the low royal rank I stayed up to be a princess, and second of demand to Magnus.

Malcolm became Bobby and Matthews legal guardian and has been good. He stays with percy and I and I am happy to see my brothers run around with tyson.

Percy is Tyson's legal guardian and I am his legal 'mother' so to speak. Tyson has grown so much and we is still a little slow but he has already shown great skill in blacksmithing. Tyson likes it when we visit beckendorf and likes to hang around Leo to learn as much as he can about the subject. I am very proud of him. So is percy.

Speaking of Percy, he is the best husband I can ask for. He is sweet and gentle, he cares about me. He is always there when I am scared and he makes suer I know it for the rest of my life.

He is so perfect and cheesy. He makes me smile.

Sadly, sometimes he has his bad days were he isn't so happy. He has nightmares. He gets nervous and breaks down in front of me. He still thinks he doesn't deserve me and that he is worthless but I don't think that will ever change. It makes me sad and I will spend the rest of my days trying to convince him of that. But he always manages to get through the bad days and makes me proud of him.

These past six years will always be in my memory. I will cherish them, because Percy is in them. I wake up everyday wondering what will happen and thinking that as long as percy is in it I don't care.

It's hard to think I almost lost him, my best friend, the person I love. I hate to think about it but it is true, and worse I was almost the cause of it, but, in a way that has made our relationship stronger and I am so happy. I wouldn't change what I have for the world. I wouldn't change myself or percy or the way we met or anything.

I have learned that even the most perfect looking pictures have flaws too. That the most perfect sounding people can really be devils. Then the people who sound like devils are truly kind people and we need to be careful who we think is which, we also need to listen to them as well. Nothing's what it looks like on the outside and sometimes we need to just look deeper to understand what is really going on. I am happy with that and I am living a happy life. Percy is by my side and is just happy as well. We are grateful that we are able to live the way we are.

This was worth it. It really was.

 **Final** **AN. God this has been amazing am so sorry this is such a horrible ending but it was the only thing I felt was natural. And I needed to give you something. This story is so close my heart and I thank every singal one of you. Thank you for the reviews and everything.**

 **Some of you already know but I already have my next story out called _Guardian Angel, Guardian Human._ It is a very differnt writing style for me and It is a differnt way of interacting with my readers but It is me I swear. The story is on my profile and I am sure you can find it in the PJO arcive if you dig deep enough. I promise you, if you just get past the first chapter you will not be as disapoted in me. :) hopefully.**

 **It will mean the world to me if you guys try it out and I hope you have enajoyed this story and thank you everyone who has been here since the begining.**

 **For the final time on this story,**

 **Bye.**

 **-kayla.**


End file.
